Empowering
by Takkaori
Summary: Omegaverse. Dans un monde où les supers-pouvoirs sont communs, Katsuki est un alpha au caractère difficile tandis qu'Izuku est un oméga sans pouvoirs qu'il a longtemps volontiers malmené. Arrivé au lycée, Izuku commence néanmoins à être la cible d'avances de divers alphas, et Katsuki n'aime pas du tout ça. Ch8 sur 8 !
1. I - First Strike

**Hello !**

 **Alors j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic suite au visionnage du premier anime en 2016, mais j'avoue avoir perdu l'inspi un moment. C'est récemment revenu, donc je me décide à la poster et j'espère qu'elle pourra vous plaire ^^ !**

 **J'ai décidé de mêler le concept de BNHA à celui de l'omégaverse, que je vais expliquer pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers :**

 **De base, l'omégaverse repose sur le principe de meute et divise la société en trois classes, qui sont également un second sexe. Les alphas sont la classe la plus haute, ce sont les meneurs et ils ont souvent des capacités physiques ou intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne. Les bêtas sont les êtres humains lambda, la classe moyenne. Les omégas sont la classe la plus basse. Ils ont la réputation d'être les plus faibles et les plus fragiles, et ils sont connus pour leur sensibilité exacerbée. Les omégas sont également différents sur le plan anatomique et biologique : ils émettent des phéromones sexuelles et émotives auxquelles les alphas sont très sensible, pouvant avoir une réponse agressive. Les omégas mâles ont un utérus. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils peuvent tomber enceint. Les omégas entrent en chaleurs et sont fragilisés lors de ces périodes, devenant plus sensible. Les alphas, quant à eux, ont des périodes de ruts.  
**

 **Dans cette fic, historiquement, les alphas et les bêtas ont souvent dominé les omégas, ces derniers ayant souffert de sexisme et d'infantilisation, surtout les omégas mâles longtemps méprisés par leurs compères. Si on est dans une société moderne, il en reste des traces par les stéréotypes et encore un certain sexisme, si moins fort. Les omégas essaient néanmoins de s'émanciper et veulent être respectés. Et ce sera le cas d'Izuku. Pas de Deku soumis qui se laisse martyrisé par Katsuki docilement ! L'histoire va justement traiter de ça, la prise de pouvoir (Empowering haha) d'Izuku :).  
**

 **Concernant le rating, pour l'instant c'est du T. Il y aura certainement un lemon plus tard, mais pas avant la fin de l'histoire. Cette fic comportera 14 ou 15 chapitre, et j'en ai déjà écrit 5 :).**

 **Ce sera un KatsuDeku progressif, et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi avec ce chapitre-ci x).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **I**

La première fois que ça se produisit devait être une journée tranquille.

Les cours venaient de se terminer sans rien de particulièrement notable, et Katsuki se préparait à retourner au dortoir pour piquer un gros somme, ignorant Kirishima qui le suppliait de faire un tour avec lui pour traîner, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire. Il finissait de traverser la cour et _l'avait_ aperçu près du distributeur de boisson, au bâtiment d'en face. La largeur de la structure lui faisait face, et de côté, dans la perspective de la longueur, il voyait donc le distributeur ainsi qu'Izuku, son "ami" d'enfance, avec une canette encore fraîche dans la main, acculé contre le mur. Katsuki avait froncé les sourcils sévèrement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul. C'était ce qui l'avait plus ou moins alerté. Le vert n'était pas flanqué de ses compagnons habituels, mais visiblement dans une discussion embarrassante avec un mec inconnu. Sans doute d'une classe supérieure à vue de nez. Cheveux bruns coupés courts, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et à la carrure musclée. Une armoire à glace, un alpha, ça se voyait direct.

Katsuki avait croisé au large, à sa gauche, pour se mettre hors de leur champ de vision périphérique, puis il s'était approché pour entendre, caché derrière le mur. Les espionner lui semblait idiot. Pas qu'il en ait réellement quelque chose à faire, mais il restait curieux de savoir ce qu'un alpha de première ou de terminale bâtit comme ça voulait à Deku. Il n'avait pas eu à se le demander longtemps.

« Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé et que t'as dit non…Mais ça te dirait pas juste une fois, même pour sortir comme ça ? »

Le blond entendait presque Izuku déglutir sa nervosité.

« J-Je suis désolé –je, écoute, sempaï, c'est juste que…Je ne cherche pas d'a-alpha. »

L'alpha soupirait alors que l'oméga dégueulait l'aura de la confusion.

« Tu sens vraiment trop bon, j'arrive pas à t'oublier. »

Katsuki avait manqué d'éclater d'un rire sardonique à cette réplique totalement clichée et pathétique, mais dut constater qu'il avait raison. Izuku avait toujours senti bon, pas exceptionnellement bon pour un oméga, mais une odeur suffisamment agréable pour qu'elle soit difficile à oublier, en effet. S'il fut totalement désintéressé par l'échange niais et pas du tout intrigué par cette ridicule tentative de séduction orchestrée par le plus âgé – sérieux, le mec se croyait dans un shojo ? Il sonnait tellement con, Katsuki en aurait gerbé ! – quelque chose faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer son chemin. Il n'aimait pas ça. Le fait qu'Izuku soit courtisé par un autre alpha.

Katsuki avait eu la chance de naître alpha et Izuku la malchance de naître oméga.

Pas que la condition soit considérée comme un fardeau par tout le monde, ni que dans le point de vue du blond ce soit réellement une tare, mais c'était un fait : les omégas étaient les hommes les plus faibles, capables de porter des gosses. Il avait toujours pensé que cette envie d'être un héros était ridicule pour Izuku au vu de ça, comme s'il pourrait se battre quand il aurait ses chaleurs tous les trois mois. Les omégas étaient encore plus désavantagés que les femmes, que Katsuki jugeait tout à fait capables selon la femme en question. Le fait qu'il ne développe pas de pouvoirs comme le reste du monde en maternelle avait été l'hécatombe. Katsuki avait naturellement pensé qu'il était le plus faible des faibles, et il s'était acharné sur lui de leur enfance jusqu'à la fin du collège, à la fois parce que sa persévérance stupide l'énervait, parce qu'il voulait que cet idiot accepte la réalité, et aussi parce que, sadiquement, Katsuki trouvait amusant de le martyriser.

Les choses avaient pourtant changées. Peu de temps après qu'il ait voulu le sauver d'une prise d'otage, le Deku avait éclot une individualité de nulle part, et il était à Yuuei, l'académie pour héros, avec lui. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Katsuki, même s'il ne lui vouait toujours pas de sentiments amicaux, loin de là, avait arrêté de l'humilier. D'abord à cause de son 'aide' nullement requise et dont il n'avait pas eu besoin, ça lui faisait une dette envers lui qu'il payait de cette façon, et ensuite parce que même s'il le gonflait toujours autant, qu'il le considérait toujours comme inférieur à lui, il n'y voyait plus vraiment d'intérêt. Malgré cela, il ne le remerciait jamais de rien, refusait son assistance dans n'importe quelle situation. Même être mis en travail de groupe avec lui ne le rendait pas plus sympathique à son égard.

Il avait toujours l'impression qu'Izuku se fichait de lui en l'aidant et en lui ayant caché son individualité, ce qui ne lui plaisait résolument pas. Parfois, il s'inspirait même de lui pour progresser, et si une part de Katsuki aurait dû s'en sentir flatté, l'irritation ressortait à coup sûr.

S'il aimait le tourmenter, auparavant, maintenant, il aimait rester éloigné de lui. Car aussi inférieur que ce soit ce débile, il était un rival et pourrait bien devenir une entrave à sa réussite, un jour.

De haine à indifférence, indifférence à exaspération, puis irritation, voilà tout ce que lui inspirait Izuku Midoriya. Pourtant, voir un alpha le convaincre de sortir avec lui remuait une brûlure de colère dans ses entrailles. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne put creuser davantage la question que la discussion reprenait entre les deux autres adolescents.

« Je ne cherche vraiment pas d'alpha. »

Izuku était plus ferme, et il émit un souffle d'air, sa voix s'adoucissant, bégayant à peine.

« J-J'espère pour toi que tu trouveras un autre oméga. A plus tard, sempaï. »

Ça, c'était du Deku tout craché, essayer d'être gentil même en repoussant quelqu'un. Katsuki roula des yeux et eut presque envie de dégueuler son dédain sur ces paroles stupides. Ce sempaï était lui aussi stupide. Avec le contexte du moment entre les héros et les vilains, ce n'était foutrement pas le moment pour la saison des amours. Katsuki ne s'intéressait pas à des choses si futiles, et il pressentait que le jour où il s'y pencherait ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez avant un long moment. Alors qu'il se demandait si le plus âgé allait gentiment se casser maintenant qu'il s'était fait refoulé, les pas d'Izuku résonnèrent, suivit de la résonance de paumes s'aplatissant brusquement sur le mur en un bruit mat. Il visualisa la grimace de Deku et son faible gémissement en réponse à sa surprise.

« Attends, t'es en seconde, tu vas avoir tes premières chaleurs, non ? A ton âge, la plus part des omégas cherchent des alphas pour prendre soin d'eux dans ce moment-là. Tu veux pas réfléchir ? »

La gêne et la confusion du vert s'accentuèrent. Le blond sentit sa mâchoire se retrousser, il n'aimait pas les imbéciles qui ne comprenaient pas le 'non'. Les bégaiements reprirent :

« J-Je verrais le moment venu, s-s'il te plait, laisse-moi partir, j-je dois rentrer au dortoir.

—Accepte un rendez-vous et je te laisse partir. Juste un. »

Les odeurs devinrent plus fortes, Katsuki comprenait que l'oméga était nerveux et se sentait oppressé par l'alpha. L'odeur de peur d'Izuku, il la connaissait bien puisqu'il la laissait flotter souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, et même avant. Il la trouvait aussi agréable que le reste – genre, à quel moment la peur était censée être agréable ? Bien la preuve que ce type n'était pas _normal_ ! En cet instant, il sentait enfin quelque chose d'approprié…L'odeur ne lui plaisait pas. Emporté par son instinct, Katsuki sortit de l'ombre du mur, et marcha d'un pas dangereux jusqu'aux deux autres, tirant les bretelles de sa besace à moitié montée sur son épaule d'une main, l'autre faisant apparaître quelques flammes.

« J'crois qu'il t'a dit qu'il voulait pas et il chlingue la frousse, pauvre con.

—Kacchan ! »

Izuku écarquillait les yeux, estomaqué de le voir ici, et semblant penser qu'il le défendait. C'était faux. Katsuki ne le défendait pas. Il n'aimait juste pas l'attitude de ce con de sempaï. Ce pourquoi, ainé ou pas, il ne se privait pas de l'insulter s'il en avait envie. Pour Katsuki Bakugou, il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie dans la vie. Ou si, si, il y en avait une, mais il se situait tout en haut, les autres bataillant faiblement pour grimper de tellement bas qu'il ne les voyait plus. La main du plus vieux avait glissé et était retombée le long de son corps. Il ne plaquait plus Izuku, avait même pris de l'espace, pour le soulagement visible de l'oméga.

« Tu le connais ? »

L'armoire à glace s'adressait à Izuku. Le petit vert hocha le menton, une goutte de sueur dévalant ses tempes.

« Oui, il est dans ma classe et on jouait ensemble quand on était petits. »

Le brun parut comprendre. Il regarda Katsuki, les flammes dansant toujours dans sa main luisant façon feu d'artifice dans son regard.

« Oh, un ami d'enfance…Et un alpha ! T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais quelqu'un, Izuku-chan ! »

Katsuki sentit son visage se tordre sur une grimace outrée. De tous, comme s'il aurait eu envie d'être avec Deku ! L'ainé était définitivement un débile profond. Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour gueuler, quand Izuku, qui l'avait visiblement compris, vint se placer entre eux, timidement, serrant sa boisson contre son torse d'une main, l'autre faisant barrière face à Katsuki, piquant un fard :

« Ne t'énerve pas, Kacchan ! » il s'adressa ensuite à l'autre garçon. « Non, Satô-sempaï, on n'est même pu amis maintenant…C'est juste que… »

Izuku s'était tu, à cours de mots, comme il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'alpha aux cheveux blonds. Lui aussi ne se comprenait pas tellement, mais la colère qu'il sentait chauffer ses veines et monter dans son corps le contrôlait et il lui obéissait. C'était comme un truc d'instinct. Et puis, même un putain d'oméga stupide et inutile comme Deku ne méritait pas de se faire molester. Car si ce dénommé Satô ne se freinait pas quand un oméga refusait ses avances et puait la peur comme ça, ce n'était pas bon, ce genre de situations pouvaient dégénérer. Katsuki intervint donc :

« Il a pas les couilles de te dire de dégager donc je le fais pour lui. Si tu te tires pas, je t'explose la gueule. »

Ses flammes redoublèrent. Les pupilles vacillantes d'Izuku s'encrèrent dans les siennes –regard d'incompréhension qui l'écœura presque, et Satô soupira, coulant un dernier regard sur l'oméga.

« Pas besoin d'en venir aux mains, j'ai compris qu'il voulait pas, je vais laisser tomber. Mais si tu le veux, laisse-moi de te dire que va falloir que tu te bouges, parce que je suis pas le seul à être intéressé. »

Katsuki ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. L'ainé partit, un signe de la main en arrière à l'attention d'Izuku, et plus rien. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Le blond désactiva son individualité, jugeant qu'il était temps qu'il continue son chemin jusqu'au dortoir, quand une poigne hésitante retint la sienne.

« Kacchan…Pourquoi est-ce que tu es intervenu ? »

Katsuki grinça des dents en se retournant, prêt à faire jaillir une explosion par réflexes, mais il ne le fit pas. Par contre, il sentit un regain de colère le saisir envers Izuku, et ça, il le laissa tout à fait exploser.

« Tu te rends vraiment compte de rien ! Tu veux être un héros, mais t'es pas foutu d'être ferme devant un alpha qui cherche à te coincer ! »

Le plus petit déglutit en reculant en arrière, trébuchant dans ses éternelles chaussures rouges, légèrement sonné. Il essayait de reprendre contenance. Katsuki en fut d'autant plus énervé, parce qu'il n'était pas en position de réagir ainsi. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là pour sauver son cul merdeux ? La rage se glissait derrière la colère, petit à petit.

« Oh, Satô-sempaï n'est pas méchant. Il est venu me parler plusieurs fois et il ne me gêne pas tant qu'il reste courtois. Il s'est peut-être un peu emporté là, mais je gérais la situation. »

C'en fut trop pour Katsuki. Flammes sorties, il s'élança sur Izuku et l'accula contre le mur, ses poings brûlants à côté de son visage, sans pour autant le toucher. Le plus petit en avait laissé tomber sa cannette au sol, qui avait roulé jusqu'à sous le distributeur, il ne pourrait pas la ravoir.

« Tu gérais que dalle bordel, et à quel point t'es naïf ? T'es un putain d'oméga, tu reniflais la peur à trois kilomètres et ça l'a pas calmé. C'était un dangereux, ce type-là, et comme t'étais pas foutu de le faire partir, il s'est senti encouragé ! Si j'étais pas venu, il s'en serait peut-être pas arrêté là. »

Leurs visages étaient proches et Katsuki pouvait sentir son embarras. Lui-même, toujours, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait autant pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

« J'apprécie le fait que tu aies voulu éviter qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, mais je sais me défendre, que je sois un oméga ne veut rien dire ! »

Les mains de Katsuki ne brûlaient plus. La colère en lui, si. Deku avait tout de même raison là-dessus. En soit témoin le coup de poing qu'il lui avait mis quand ils avaient combattu All Might ensemble pour un exercice, son direct du droit était pas mal. Toutefois, il ressemblait plutôt à un mec faible qu'à quelqu'un en position de se défendre quand il était arrivé, et c'était mauvais.

« En rougissant comme une pucelle et en marmonnant des 'laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait' ? » Son ton descendait dans les aigus, sonnant exagérément désespéré, il se moquait. Une lueur de vexation mourut dans les yeux d'Izuku. Ses nerfs reprirent vite le dessus. « Te surestime pas, Deku. T'es peut-être capable de faire quelque chose, mais tu l'as pas tellement montré tout à l'heure.

—J'ai été déstabilisé, je l'admets ! »

Katsuki grogna alors qu'Izuku fronçait les sourcils. Ils étaient toujours l'un acculant l'autre, avec Katsuki fulminant et lui oppressé. Il ne sentait cependant pas la peur comme tout à l'heure, pas le même genre. Peut-être une preuve qu'il acceptait sa proximité, à la fois parce qu'il était plus accoutumé et parce que c'était lui. Katsuki n'y réfléchit pas.

Pas intéressant.

« Il en aurait justement profité, t'es con ou quoi ?! T'es un oméga, tu sens bon, ça excite les alphas et un alpha sous l'influence de phéromones et excité peut vite devenir plus fort que toi si tu te laisses dominer. Parce que c'est ce que t'as fait, sale nerd ! »

Izuku saisit ses poignets, sans pour autant essayer de le faire bouger, mais s'y préparant. Katsuki renforça son emprise contre le mur, pas décidé à céder. Il ignora la sensation des mains fraîches d'Izuku sur sa peau, juste là où s'arrêtaient ses manches. Izuku était soudainement plus rouge et plus gêné.

« T-Tu trouves que je sens bon, Kacchan ? »

Là, Katsuki sut qu'il rougissait un peu. Ce n'était pas dans son intention, il avait laissé échapper ça sous le coup de la pulsion. Ce n'était pourtant pas faux et merde…Son argument se tenait, après tout.

« Putain, c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Tous les omégas sentent un minimum bon, tu peux au moins le compter comme une qualité, _Deku_. »

Il insista sur son surnom comme emphase pour son sens, c'est-à-dire bon à rien. Le vert le lâcha.

« Pourquoi t'es si en colère, de toute façon ?! »

Katsuki eut un mouvement de recul, mais se ressaisit vite. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ce nerd de le moucher.

« J'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un essaie d'imposer ses avances, c'est tout, et je te fais simplement comprendre de te sortir les doigts du cul la prochaine fois si tu veux pas finir par t'faire violer. »

Le blond se recula alors, laissant à Izuku le loisir de se mouvoir. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit si doucement qu'il aurait pu l'avoir imaginé un « Merci, Kacchan ». Katsuki ne répondit évidemment pas et marcha en direction du dortoir. Sa putain de sieste, il allait la faire, et il méditerait sur pourquoi avait-il décidé de jouer au héros _pour Deku_ une autre fois. Un esprit censé aurait répondu 'parce qu'il allait en devenir un', mais il n'était pas tellement le type à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Contrarié, Katsuki savait que pour l'heure, mettre sa matière grise à reposer était sans doute le mieux.

* * *

 **Voici pour le premier chapitre !**

 **Concernant le texte, il est tel quel que je l'ai écrit en 2016, donc c'est possible que passé le chap 5, vous ressentiez une petite différence de style, qui je l'espère sera plus fluide, vu que j'ai pas mal évolué entre temps :).**

 **Je dois vous prévenir, le rythme de parution sera lent. J'ai énormément de projets et je suis en fac, donc je ne peux pas me permettre un rythme soutenu pour cette fic :/. Par contre, il sera lent, mais régulier ! Je pense poster au moins un chapitre par mois, le premier vendredi/samedi. Je sais que c'est pas super super, mais encore une fois je peux pas faire mieux ^^". Au moins, vous êtes sûr d'avoir le chapitre tout les mois, bossé et mijoté x).**

 **Reviews ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis/réagir, c'est toujours encourageant et j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, si la suite vous intéresse, etc :).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. II - Second Strike

**Hello !**

 **Alors normalement je devais poster vendredi, mais comme vous êtes beaucoup à vous être intéressés au premier chapitre et que vos retours étaient sympas, j'ai eu envie d'avancer un peu la publi pour vous remercier :). Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire suscite si vite de l'intérêt xD. Bref, voici la suite ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Réponses anonymes :**

 **minayuna : Merci, c'est gentil à toi ^^ ! Pour les descriptions, c'est surtout parce qu'on était sur une scène unique et que j'ai voulu la faire dynamique, donc décrire davantage aurait un peu ralenti le rythme, à mon avis ^^. Par la suite, il y en aura plus :). Après, si tu trouves toujours que ça peut être étoffé, n'hésite pas à me le dire, et je verrai ce que je peux faire passé le chapitre 5 :). Pour le concept de l'omégaverse, j'adore en écrire, donc j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :) Encore merci ^^ !**

 **Personne inconnu : Voici la suite :p ! Merci :3 !**

 **Guest : Merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir si ça t'a plu ! ^^**

* * *

 **II**

Des coups sur sa porte l'avaient réveillé. Ce putain de Kirishima qui venait le prévenir que le repas était servi. Katsuki s'était levé, non sans grommeler.

Finalement, le blond s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas réfléchir des masses à ce qui s'était produit avec Deku. Il avait beau être une brute, avoir maltraité un pauvre mec qui ne pouvait pas se défendre –ou prétendait plutôt de ne pas pouvoir, rien que pour ça, il l'avait mérité, quelque part en lui, il reconnaissait que c'était mal. User d'intimidation ne le gênait pas mais il y avait cependant des limites. Les viols, attouchements non consentis ou agressions sexuelles, ça le débectait. Il n'aurait jamais violenté quelqu'un sexuellement parlant et il désapprouvait fortement ceux qui le faisaient. Car à défaut d'une faiblesse de la personne soumise qui n'était pas capable de se défendre, c'était surtout une faiblesse du soi-disant « dominant » qui se laissait de fait dominé par ses pulsions. Katsuki était impulsif au caractère explosif, mais il était quand même assez intelligent pour se contrôler un minimum durant ses explosions et n'était certainement pas frustré au point de vouloir soumettre quelqu'un contre sa volonté au pieu.

Deku était dans une situation où il aurait pu facilement se faire agresser, l'alpha ayant été émoustillé par ses phéromones. Il était intervenu car il était un être humain un minimum décent. C'était mathématique. Quant à la colère qu'il avait ressentie face à la tentative de drague de l'autre alpha… Katsuki se disait que c'était peut-être le fait qu'il se révélait être un gros dalleux qui s'était insinué en son inconscience avant qu'il ne le réalise. Il n'avait pas creusé.

Il était simplement passé à autre chose, avait oublié cet 'incident'.

Plus tard, la vie avait cependant tout fait pour le lui rappeler.

Il ignorait si ce qu'il identifiait comme étant la deuxième fois était réellement la deuxième fois, mais il était tombé sur un autre alpha tentant de courtiser Izuku. Cette fois-ci, Deku avait mis les points sur les i, il avait statué fermement qu'il ne voulait aucun alpha, et ce dernier avait reculé. Il y en avait eu d'autres. Un qui avait essayé de lui caresser le crâne, Izuku se soustrayant à son geste en l'esquivant et le bloquant d'une main. Un autre, qui avait insisté à la manière de Satô, mais s'était fait remettre à sa place par le vert. Katsuki en avait été satisfait, dans le sens où il ne s'était pas fait chié à l'engueuler pour rien… Tout en étant extrêmement dubitatif de l'attraction que devenait Izuku. Même un gars de la classe C s'y était essayé, encore que celui-là paraisse plus intéressé par une approche amicale que romantique. Hitoshi, un truc comme ça.

Toujours est-il que pas mal d'alphas tournaient autour d'Izuku. Katsuki ne comprenait pas, et ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était si intrigué au point d'y consacrer sérieusement des secondes de ses précieuses réflexions. Ça ne le mettait plus en colère comme la dernière fois, mais ça le laissait profondément pensif.

Il avait donc fait quelques recherches. Katsuki n'était pas comme Deku, un putain de nerd qui devait passer des heures et des heures à faire le fanboy devant une page internet ou quelque support pouvant apporter des connaissances sur les superhéros, mais né naturellement intelligent, de temps en temps, il aimait logiquement s'instruire. Quand ça lui était utile. Dans le cas présent, il considérait que oui. Ce qu'il soupçonnait se confirmait. Si les alphas se tournaient miraculeusement vers lui, c'était parce que ses chaleurs étaient sans doute proche. Cela expliquait ses phéromones plus intenses, plus nombreuses, et de fait l'attrait qu'il générait. C'était physiologique. Aussi, il voulait bien reconnaître qu'aux yeux d'un alpha typique, Izuku n'était pas si mal. Peut-être qu'il était plutôt mignon. Pas à tomber, mais mignon, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un oméga.

Son pouvoir rappelait peut-être un peu celui d'All Might, curieusement d'ailleurs, et il faisait parler de lui pour ça. Il était relativement _puissant_ , pour un oméga. Pas autant que lui et le reconnaître lui écorchait les neurones à vif, mais c'était vrai. Il ne se laissait pas faire, dorénavant. Ce genre de choses avait parfois un effet attirant plutôt que repoussoir chez certaines personnes. Katsuki aurait bien été tenté de leur dire qu'il avait connu un Izuku pas foutu de se battre et faible comme une gamine, en accord avec un certain stéréotype sexiste et avec la soumission toujours aussi stéréotypée de l'oméga, mais c'était inutile à présent.

Plus sérieusement, le fait que ses phéromones soient en pagaille pouvait créer des incidents. Pour ça, Katsuki l'avait blâmé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce con choisisse ce moment pour révéler son sex-appeal enfoui ? Il ne choisissait pas réellement. Katsuki le savait. Cela dit, Deku ne cessait jamais d'être ennuyeux, il trouvait toujours un moyen, volontairement ou non. Preuve qu'il était chiant, CQFD. Quand ce n'était pas son esprit, c'était son corps prêt à se faire sauter qui envoyait le signal à qui voulait le percevoir, et dieu savait qu'il y avait pas mal d'alphas aux hormones en furies en attente d'une telle aubaine.

Katsuki avait alors pensé qu'avec tous ces alphas, il faudrait qu'il soit vigilant, pour que les choses ne dérapent pas. Avant de se claquer mentalement. _Il_ n'avait pas à être vigilant, seul _Deku_ devait faire gaffe. En bon nerd, il avait dû réfléchir à son cas et en venir à cette même conclusion, puis prendre ses précautions. Lui, il s'en battait royalement les couilles, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, contrairement à ce qu'avait insinué ce con de Satô, de qui était intéressé et de qui Deku choisirait pour le péter en deux une fois que ses chaleurs seraient là. Son 'ami' d'enfance était bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul, il le lui avait dit explicitement et sa réaction avait même montré qu'il avait été piqué dans sa fierté que Katsuki intervienne, même s'il l'en avait remercié gentiment. Comme d'habitude, sa bonté était chiante.

Qu'il s'énerve un bon coup aurait amusé Katsuki autant que ça l'aurait énervé, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il lui tienne tête. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Katsuki n'interviendrait plus. Il avait fait sa bonne action de l'année, le karma avait intérêt à le lui revaloir au centuple.

Il était, à nouveau, passé à autre chose, et n'avait pas non plus cherché à interagir avec l'autre garçon aux cheveux verts. Pas qu'il aurait cherché habituellement, mais là encore moins. Ce qui faisait descendre son degré de tolérance de zéro à moins deux cents.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelque chose qui le fit, à nouveau, sortir de ses gonds.

Izuku et lui vivaient dans le même quartier. S'ils étaient dans l'internat de l'U.A, ils avaient le droit de rentrer chez eux certains week-ends s'ils le souhaitaient, et ils avaient quand même des jours de congés. Tout comme lui, Izuku était rentré voir sa famille lors d'un de ces week-ends. Ce qui signifiait que Katsuki pouvait l'apercevoir marcher jusqu'à chez lui –pas qu'il en avait grand-chose à foutre. En revanche, il n'était pas seul sur le chemin. Un alpha dont les phéromones sentaient peut-être encore plus que celles de l'oméga. Et le pire, c'est qu'Izuku n'était cette fois-ci ni effrayé, ni réfractaire à l'idée d'être avec lui. Non, il l'entendait même rigoler idiotement à une réplique de l'autre débile, que Katsuki percevait comme un bruit diffus.

En réfléchissant, celui-là, il l'avait déjà vu. Un mec aux cheveux rose vif, de taille moyenne, et moyennement bâtit, avec des yeux bleus clairs et un nez froncé. La plus part des alphas n'osaient pas approcher Izuku quand il était avec ses deux amis, préféraient le prendre seul –preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement bien intentionnés – mais lui parlait avec la petite bande qu'étaient ces trois-là. Il paraissait vouloir courtiser Izuku de manière correcte.

Si Katsuki aurait dû s'en foutre, le fait était que ça lui déplaisait presque encore plus que l'épisode du dalleux, parce que ce crevard là avait ses chances. Le blond s'était alors demandé s'il n'avait pas été affecté par les phéromones d'Izuku, lui aussi, pour réagir ainsi. Ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait à de la jalousie, et si Katsuki voulait le refouler, il n'était pas assez con pour ne pas comprendre quand ça lui sautait aux yeux. Il s'était donc interrogé, pourquoi ce sentiment, pourquoi maintenant ?

Sûrement que quelque part, il avait pensé qu'Izuku lui était dû. Parce qu'il ne le lâchait jamais. Ça faisait qu'il lui sortait par les yeux, mais de temps en temps, son esprit s'égarait. Peut-être indirectement, il s'était dit que vu qu'il était un oméga et lui un alpha, si un jour il décidait de tester leur relation de cette façon, malgré la haine et l'irritation qu'il lui inspirait, ça serait au moins marrant et qu'Izuku serait assez naïf pour le vouloir. Avant de se l'interdire, mettant la pensée de côté, parce qu'avec la haine, ce n'était putain de pas possible, et qu'il ne le voulait même pas. C'était plutôt une pensée ironique, moqueuse, en vrai. Elle résultait du fait qu'il se demandait si, vu que malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait, Izuku continuait de l'apprécier et de brailler des 'Kacchan' amicaux à tout va à son encontre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Ça le faisait chier autant qu'avant, il s'en amusait, car savoir qu'il avait une emprise émotionnelle sur lui tout en le torturant était assez jouissif. Et très cruel, il le savait aussi.

Idée qui avait dû lui venir trois-quatre fois. Dans une vie, c'était peu.

Le pire étant qu'il ne trouvait rien de bien en Deku, non, il le considérait réellement comme inférieur et comme une nuisance, mais bizarrement, ça le mécontentait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait.

Katsuki réagit donc, s'avançant vers le 'couple' de fortune qui marchait devant lui.

« Oï, Deku ! »

Il s'entendit parler et les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent au milieu du trottoir. Le type aux cheveux roses sortit les mains de ses poches et Izuku lâcha les bretelles de son sac, qui s'affaissa dans son dos. Il stoppa son regard sur lui, abasourdi.

« Kacchan ? »

Le blond, arrivé à leur hauteur, pointa l'autre jeune homme des soleils incandescents dans ses orbites, menaçant.

« Encore un alpha dont t'arrives pas à te débarrasser. »

Si le désigné fronça les sourcils et se raidit, réagissant à l'hostilité dormante de sa voix, Izuku, étonné, leva le nez vers lui. Katsuki vit ses joues bourrées de taches de rousseur prendre des couleurs, alors qu'il esquissait un sourire, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Non, Tanaka-kun est un ami, on faisait le chemin ensemble. Il habite aussi dans le quartier. »

Tanaka le toisait, non amical.

« T'es qui ? »

Katsuki sentit la colère resurgir alors qu'il retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents comme un chien prêt à mordre.

« T'occupe, répondit-il à l'autre garçon, déplaçant ses pupilles meurtrières sur Izuku. « Un ami ? Est-ce que t'as le nez bouché, Deku ? Tu sens pas ses putains de phéromones couvrir les tiennes comme s'il était ton alpha ? »

Ignorant le grognement outré du rose, le vert remonta timidement une main devant son torse, se plaçant devant Tanaka en échangeant un regard entendu avec lui, avant de répondre :

« Il sait que je ne cherche rien et l'émission de phéromones ne se contrôle pas, c'est juste mon ami, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Son nouveau sourire fut aussi timide que son geste et Katsuki n'aima pas son interprétation de sa conduite. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, ils n'étaient pas amis bordel, mais quand il sentait qu'un alpha marquait son territoire sur lui et que ce débile ne les croyait qu'amis…Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'exploser. Quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était mauvais. Il ne savait pas _encore_ –le déterminerait plus tard – si c'était le coup d'une jalousie, possessivité puérile, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer ça. En considérant le fait qu'Izuku se bernait sincèrement à croire qu'ils étaient amis et que l'autre crevait pour plus, il lui évitait une désillusion et avait l'impression de faire sa deuxième bonne action de l'année en un si cours laps de temps. Définitivement, c'était bon pour lui.

Il esquissa un sourire, surprenant les deux autres.

« Ta connerie a aucune limite, le nerd. Il est pire que l'autre. Ses phéromones montrent qu'il te veut. En quelle langue faut te le dire ? »

Les bouts des doigts de sa main droite s'embrasèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite.

« Il va m'en rester pour te déboucher le nez une fois que je me serais occupé de lui. »

Si Tanaka parut en avoir marre de rester en retrait, Izuku agrippa la chemise de son uniforme pour l'empêcher de passer devant lui, déglutissant. Il était éberlué.

« Kacchan, pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Il n'y a aucun besoin de se battre, on allait rentrer –

—S'il veut se battre, ça me gêne pas. »

Sur ces mots, le garçon se libéra de l'emprise d'Izuku, qu'il repoussa doucement en arrière, l'oméga piétinant le sol en deux pas plus bas. Izuku serra les dents et s'écria, attrapant l'alpha par le bras :

« Non ! Tanaka-kun, s'il te plaît, et Kacchan, arrête ça ! »

Katsuki ne le regarda même pas. Il ne lâchait pas Tanaka des yeux, ses sourcils se haussant, provocateur. Il savait qu'il relâchait une quantité de phéromones hostiles dans l'air et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses faisait de même. L'oméga recommençait à sentir la peur, mais aussi la colère, et Katsuki se sentit réjoui par cet aura qu'il avait certes déjà senti, mais dans ce contexte… Elle l'encourageait presque. Tanaka grogna.

« Regarde-le, il réagit comme un petit-ami jaloux ! C'est pas ton alpha, si ? T'as vu comment il nous parle ? Je vais lui casser la gueule, il en aura bien besoin. »

Les lèvres du vert tremblèrent. Il était à court d'argument pour dissuader son 'ami', à la grande joie de Katsuki.

« Kacchan parle toujours comme ça, et il n'est pas jaloux, je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. On rentre, d'accord ?

—Tu crois que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça, Deku ?! »

Katsuki grondait. Des plis apparurent au milieu du nez de l'oméga et entre ses deux sourcils.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?!

—Demande plutôt à ton petit ami à quoi il joue.

—Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Kacchan, vraiment pas…S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Les plis s'étaient accentués. Déterminé, énervé, Izuku commençait à se rebeller. C'était ce que Katsuki espérait, au fond de lui. Ça rajoutait du feu sur les braises de sa rage et ça le motivait à fond à battre cet alpha. Il se demandait bien s'il aurait de quoi rivaliser avec lui. Avec satisfaction, il se doutait que non. Il éteignit ses flammes – gaspiller son énergie aurait été stupide. Katsuki savait qu'il se faisait totalement emporter et qu'il n'avait pas réellement de raison de se battre, que contrairement à la dernière fois, Izuku n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Rien à faire, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre alpha l'enfume de son odeur. Il regardait de loin tous les types qu'avaient essayé d'être aussi près parce que Deku les éjectait avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Celui-là avait réussi à dépasser les limites, et Katsuki allait le refoutre de l'autre côté de la ligne. C'en était simplement trop à regarder.

Son besoin de maintenir l'alpha loin de Deku était viscéral, animal, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Katsuki expira entre ses dents crispées.

« Avec ses odeurs, il te fait sien, si c'est ce que tu veux après, c'est toi que ça regarde.

—C'est pas ce que je veux ! »

Izuku protestait contre son affirmation. Le feu vert qu'il attendait.

« Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. Si personne ne lui fait comprendre, il lâchera pas. »

L'oméga hoqueta. Dangereusement, Katsuki s'avança à l'encontre de l'autre alpha. Ils devenaient dangereusement proches.

« C'est quoi, ton individualité ?

—Devine. »

Katsuki haussa un sourcil. Le rose souriait sadiquement. Oh, il était tombé sur un péteux. Il déchanterait vite une fois que le blond se serait mis après sa peau. Ses lèvres s'arquèrent, fraternisant avec celles de son adversaire.

« M'en branle, après tout, ça changera pas que tu prendras ta raclée.

—Kacchan, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber !

—Ta gueule, Deku. »

Ses émotions voletaient en faveur du combat. Il n'y avait pas de voiture, ni d'autres passants, le quartier était paisible à cette heure-ci, parfaite atmosphère pour un combat. Eux, les alphas, allaient se battre, l'oméga ne devait que rester à sa place. Katsuki fut à peine frappé par le caractère des plus primal de son raisonnement. Il entendit un déplacement d'air, comme provoqué par un poing, alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Rapide réflexe, il se recula de quelques pas, prenant de la distance jusqu'au portail d'une maison que les autres avaient presque dépassé, et se tendit, mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Un impact à côté de son oreille. Il n'avait pas vu ce qui avait produit l'attaque, mais il avait eu chaud. Son instinct lui disait de charger avant de se faire attaquer, et c'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Tout faire péter sur son passage, c'était pas mal. C'est aussi ce qui était bien, avec son alter. Autant en combat à distance que rapproché, il pouvait se démerder.

Cet alpha allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait, et le résultat ne serait pas beau à regarder.

Ses deux mains s'embrasèrent et il les écarta, les gerbes de flammes l'entourant comme un cadre flamboyant, sur le point de s'élancer à pleine allure. L'air siffla, transportant quelque chose d'invisible, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver la portée et attaquer, il heurta un corps. Deku. Même Deku qui poussa un cri de douleur. Les flammes de Katsuki disparurent à nouveau, il rattrapa l'oméga qui s'effondra. Ses deux joues étaient rouges comme s'il venait de se prendre deux méchants coups de poing, en plein dans la mâchoire pour l'un et juste sous l'œil pour l'autre. Il n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller les lèvres, dont le coin gauche saignait, sous la douleur. Katsuki devina que c'était le pouvoir du mec. Il était capable d'attaquer avec de l'air. Individualité dont le blond aurait pu tirer avantage et avec laquelle l'autre aurait pu facilement le dominer. L'air avait une influence sur le feu.

Et le connard l'avait distrait en attaquant d'abord d'un côté avec un sifflement, réattaquant perfidement de l'autre. Le lâche. Katsuki, au moins, dévoilait ses véritables armes.

Deku devait être au courant pour son individualité et s'en être aperçu, parce qu'au lieu de se projeter face à lui, c'était face à Tanaka qu'il s'était mis. Pour faire barrière devant Katsuki. Et ça lui mit la rage. Deku en avait conclu qu'il était celui à protéger, des deux. En ne sachant pas, c'était vrai qu'il aurait sûrement pris le premier coup. Mais il se serait repris et aurait vite élaboré une stratégie pour le lui rendre. Katsuki savait que Deku savait –ou avait intérêt à savoir – qu'il était fort. Il se figurait vaguement qu'il lui avait évité de se faire abîmer pour éviter qu'il n'abîme l'autre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de bagarre.

Choqué, Tanaka se précipita vite, tombant au sol, et essaya de tirer Izuku des bras de Katsuki. Il murmura des 'pardon' à la dizaine et Katsuki fut tenter de ricaner devant le ridicule de la situation. Maintenant qu'il avait frappé l'oméga, cela fut-il involontairement, la situation tombait en sa défaveur. Un sentiment de joie qui le dérouta éclot en Katsuki. C'était sûr, l'alpha allait abandonner, et Izuku voyait forcément son véritable visage maintenant.

Le vert se ressaisit vite. Il repoussa les deux alphas agenouillés. Sa mâchoire était crispée et Katsuki sut que son visage égalait la stupeur de l'autre alpha face à la colère d'Izuku. Ce n'était toutefois pas si surprenant. Il leur avait demandé d'arrêté, ils n'avaient pas écouté, et il avait fini blessé. C'était cela dit de Deku qu'il s'agissait, et Katsuki ne l'avait encore jamais vu si remonté envers personne, même pas lui. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses poings se serrèrent. Katsuki se dépêcha de se relever. Il n'aimait pas être en position d'infériorité face à lui.

Deku dut attendre que ses yeux soient plus hauts que les siens pour parler, sans les baisser une seule seconde. Katsuki sut que son comportement gentillet qui l'avait irrité la dernière fois ne se montrerait pas ici.

« T'es content de toi, Kacchan ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches et si c'est une nouvelle façon de m'emmerder, mais je veux que tu arrêtes ! »

Katsuki sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand. Izuku ne jurait que rarement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua.

« Tanaka-kun est un ami ! Il sait que je ne veux pas d'autre relation avec lui et non, j'ai pas le nez bouché, je sens son odeur ! S'il tente quelque chose, je serais plus ferme, je me débrouille seul, et j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu m'as aidé une fois, je t'en étais reconnaissant et je pensais que tu l'avais fait parce que tu te souciais de moi, malgré tout ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Tanaka s'était relevé, lui aussi, et écoutait, tête basse. Les poings d'Izuku rougissaient à vue d'œil.

« Je sais que c'était naïf de ma part de croire ça, pas besoin que tu me le dises, tu me l'as bien montré ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu m'avais pas humilié, j'imagine que ça doit te manquer, mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus le Deku qui te sert de punching-ball. Je peux me battre et je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! »

Izuku respirait plus fort. Katsuki dut retenir son réflexe de reculer devant sa verve. Qu'il abdiquait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait montrer, d'autant qu'il s'en apercevait, il était totalement en tort. Il avait été emporté par des émotions et des pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Maintenant, il se trouvait sans doute encore plus paumé que Deku. Et il n'aimait pas ça, être dans une situation où il savait que le problème, c'était lui. Que c'était de sa faute. L'une de ses mains attrapa la lanière de son sac sur laquelle elle se crispa. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'exploser quelque chose.

« Je sais que tu me regardes en ce moment, à chaque fois qu'un alpha me parle, poursuivit Izuku. Ça te dérange tant que ça que les gens viennent vers moi ? Tu me laisses avoir des amis, mais tu supportes pas que trop de gens m'approchent ?! »

Ses cheveux bouclés s'agitèrent pendant qu'il secouait la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux. Katsuki comprit qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Avec ses joues enflées et sa lèvre ensanglantée, ça devait lui faire mal de gueuler comme ça.

« Je vois que ça comme explication, sinon tu ferais pas ça…

—Connard de Deku, t'as rien compris, bordel ! »

Katsuki s'était entendu crier. Il étrangla davantage la lanière de son sac. Il commençait à se sentir blessé qu'Izuku pense ça de lui. Et il ne comprenait putain de pas pourquoi. Deku aurait dû avoir raison. A la base, Katsuki l'avait isolé durant toute ces années, de la maternelle au collège, parce qu'il était une perte de temps et qu'il n'y avait que les losers pour trainer avec lui. Il ne portait plus d'intérêt à son cas et, magnanime, il n'allait pas lui pourrir la vie éternellement, parce qu'il avait mieux à foutre. Quand il y réfléchissait maintenant, il se disait en effet qu'il avait un avenir meilleur que celui d'être un petit con qui s'acharnait sur un faible. Faible qui n'était maintenant pas si faible, mais s'il réfléchissait à ça, c'était sûr, il lui exploserait la gueule.

En dépit de sa colère, Katsuki ne le ferait pas, parce que putain, il valait mieux que ça.

Izuku s'était arrêté de parler. Sa langue passa entre ses deux lèvres collées et il murmura :

« Non, j'ai rien compris, Kacchan… Je comprends rien…

—Laisse tomber, je m'barre.

—Kacchan ! »

Katsuki partit en direction de chez lui. Il baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds. Derrière lui, Tanaka disait à Izuku de reprendre leur chemin, il lui disait qu'il s'occuperait de lui et s'excusait encore, à la fois pour la blessure et le fait d'avoir répondu aux provocations. Katsuki comprit qu'il essayait de redorer son blason, et il était trop perdu pour s'en sentir irrité, même si cela ne lui plut pas. Il ressentait un regret, que ça se soit passé comme ça, et d'avoir foncer dans le tas. Mais ça lui avait permis d'y voir clair. Katsuki était affecté –infecté ? – par les phéromones de Deku. Il avait agi par possessivité. Il n'avait pas agi pour l'aider, mais pour s'aider lui-même. Izuku avait raison sur un point : il ne supportait pas que les alphas l'approchent. Ce n'était pas seulement Tanaka qui marquait son territoire sur Izuku, lui aussi s'y était essayé.

Voilà qui expliquait ce qui l'avait littéralement rendu fou en voyant Tanaka proche de lui. Produit de tout un mécanisme en son intérieur, dans les profondeurs de son subconscient auquel il n'avait pas accès, et comme le dernier des cons, il avait perdu le contrôle.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il fallait qu'il soit loin de Deku. A la fois pour lui-même, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être avec lui putain de merde, et pour Deku, parce que s'il tirait une conclusion de son speech, c'est qu'il lui avait gâché la vie. Le pire étant que c'était la vérité. Le constater en se faisant engueuler et indirectement rejeter par lui le heurtait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'être. Il avait vécu sa colère comme une rejection, et Izuku avait, après tout, toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Katsuki se comparait à un gamin qui avait cassé son jouet, le jouet en question ne désirant plus jouer avec lui. Ça l'écœurait lui-même.

Sa relation avec Deku ne changerait pas plus qu'elle n'avait déjà changé. Il était un rival, une nocivité. Tout comme Katsuki lui était nocif. Et il n'allait définitivement pas se faire contrôler par les pulsions de son alpha intérieur.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **J'imagine que vous vous en apercevez et le verrez encore par la suite, mais le texte propose une petite réflexion sur les relations toxiques, parce que techniquement, la relation de Izuku et Katsuki, niveau sanité, c'est pas trop ça x). Pour le moment, ça le reste, mais vous verrez par la suite comment ça va évoluer ! Même si bon, honnêtement, ça ne changera pas en deux-trois chapitres x). La fic est pas super longue et ça mettra pas 50 chapitres non plus, mais va falloir être un petit peu patient pour un développement logique :p.**

 **Et oui, Izuku ose engueuler Katsuki XD. J'avais kiffé écrire ce passage haha.**

 **Petit Edit, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une page facebook ! Le lien est sur mon profil :). J'y annonce des projets à venir, y publie des extraits de textes, surtout sur D-Gray Man pour le moment, si y a des connaisseurs, mais d'autres textes pourraient sortir :p.**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. III - Strike Back

**Hello ! :D**

 **Je me mate la s2 de l'anime et je vais attaquer sur la s3, donc j'ai un peu la hype pour le fandom, alors j'ai envie de poster plus tôt. Je pense changer un peu le rythme de publication, ce sera annoncé à la fin ;) !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on est du point de vue d'Izuku ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)**

 **Sinon, petite précision, mais le personnage de Tanaka est un OOC. Il n'est pas particulièrement important, mais il a quand même son petit rôle ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **minayuna : Ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui te remercie :) ! Je suis vraiment contente si mon histoire te plaît, et t'inquiète, je compte bien la terminer ;) !**

* * *

 **III**

En regardant Katsuki partir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, Izuku était resté coi. Son ventre s'était noué par le stress provoqué par l'extériorisation de sa colère, il ne s'énervait jamais à ce point d'habitude, surtout pas après Kacchan… Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il se sentait essoufflé comme s'il avait couru ou hurlé. Son ton était certes monté, mais peut-être pas au point de faire cet effet-là. Il expira et inspira lentement pour se calmer, et sortir de cet état pour le moins ridicule. Il avait bien vu que Katsuki avait été remué par ses paroles, sinon il n'aurait jamais abandonné la bagarre comme ça. Il se serait déchainé sur lui plutôt que sur Tanaka. Izuku ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était vexé, ni pourquoi il était intervenu, ou pourquoi il avait semblé si démoralisé en partant. Il n'avait rappelé que des faits. C'était justifié et il pensait avoir eu raison. Katsuki avait dépassé les bornes et il devait comprendre qu'Izuku ne se ferait plus harceler comme le gentil idiot qu'il était. Lui dire ses vérités avait, quelque part, soulagé Izuku.

Car c'était ça, il avait voulu se protéger, éviter que son tourment ne recommence, et c'était compréhensible. Il pouvait deviner que Katsuki était choqué qu'il s'énerve, parce qu'Izuku ne l'avait jamais fait, du moins pas à ce point, pas comme ça. Néanmoins, plus les secondes se dissipaient, plus la culpabilité l'emportait –il avait blessé Kacchan, _lui_ , par la simple force de ses mots ! Durant toutes les années où il l'avait maintenu plus bas que terre, Izuku avait, honnêtement, parfois rêvé de le faire, de lui sortir une réplique bien cassante, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il savait que la revanche du blond aurait été trop violente pour que ça en vaille la peine. Il se serait peut-être encore plus foutu de lui si sa réplique était tombée à plat, ou, donc, l'aurait littéralement détruit, fou de rage, si elle avait touché sa cible.

Il n'était pourtant pas fier d'y être finalement parvenu. Avoir heurté Katsuki lui pesait sur le cœur…

Izuku savait qu'il était trop bon, peut-être même un peu trop con, du coup. Le blond l'aurait sûrement dit.

Il se demandait si c'était réellement lui qui avait eu cet impact sur Katsuki, ou si c'était autre chose…Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Parce que Katsuki n'était pas sensible. Tout être humain l'était un minimum, mais il en fallait beaucoup pour secouer son ami d'enfance, ou alors il le cachait comme un chef, jusqu'à présent. Il essaya de réfléchir, est-ce qu'il paraissait avoir des problèmes, en ce moment ? Était-il malade ? S'entraînait-il trop ? Ses notes avaient-elles baissées, suggérant un malaise quelconque ? Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il aurait peut-être dû. Voilà que son cerveau se mettait à tourner à mille allures pour comprendre son tortionnaire… Izuku formulait hypothèse sur hypothèse pour se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé, en surface.

En fait, ce qui avait changé, c'était que Katsuki observait ses interactions avec les alphas, et qu'il l'avait aidé contre Satô.

Tout comme il l'avait dit au blond, il avait cru que c'était un signe d'intérêt, à défaut d'affection. Qu'il se souciait de lui un minimum. Après tout, les choses avaient changées, Katsuki ne l'humiliait plus depuis longtemps – il avait arrêté durant leur dernière année de collège, même s'il ne lui parlait toujours pas autrement qu'en l'insultant et refusait sa proximité, ainsi que ses tentatives d'offrir son amitié, le fait qu'il l'ait protégé… Izuku avait bêtement cru que c'était une avancée. Ses paroles paraissaient l'indiquer. Le fait qu'il ait pris du temps à s'énerver sur lui parce qu'il s'était laissé dominer contre son gré par un alpha…C'était peut-être une façon maladroite, ou typique de Kacchan, de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il devenait. Qu'à partir de là, progressivement, s'ils se débrouillaient bien, ils pourraient recréer un lien. Et ça lui avait plu, vraiment. L'idée l'avait rendu heureux au possible.

Au départ, quand Katsuki les avait rejoints, Izuku avait bêtement pensé qu'il avait eu raison. Katsuki vérifiait que tout allait bien. Il avait été gêné, intérieurement trop enjoué, et avait dû calmer ses sensations pour ne pas se mettre à sourire trop grand, tout en lui disant que tout allait effectivement très bien et de ne pas s'en faire. Au même instant, il avait compris qu'il avait été naïf. Enfin de compte, Izuku n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir envisagé que c'était étrange que son ami d'enfance soit subitement animé de bons sentiments envers lui. C'était simplement qu'il avait _espéré_. Et Katsuki n'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait pas laissé tomber et se fichait que tout aille bien. S'il n'avait pas de problème, il allait créer le problème. C'était comme ça qu'il avait agi. D'où le fait qu'Izuku ait cru qu'il gâchait les possibles relations qu'il pourrait se faire, car il ne supportait pas que celui qui avait longtemps été sa tête de turc quitte ce statut pour être un adolescent comme les autres, avec une vie sociale épanouie. L'accusation avait paru outrer le blond – et pourtant, il l'avait fait pendant des années. Izuku ne savait pas s'il devait chercher autre chose ou s'il avait raison.

Sa logique lui soufflait que son affirmation était la bonne, mais son cœur espérait toujours croire que Katsuki avait définitivement dépassé le stade où il le détestait au point de lui pourrir la vie.

Izuku se sentit d'humeur morose.

Tanaka et lui s'étaient remis à marcher, quittant le trottoir pour traverser jusqu'à celui d'en face. Izuku porta une main à sa joue. Les deux faisaient mal, bien que ce soit en réalité les muscles faciaux autour de sa mâchoire et de sa pommette qui étaient irrités, l'une le lançant plus que l'autre. On pouvait dire que Tanaka aurait atteint le mille, s'il ne s'était pas précipité devant Katsuki, si Izuku en avisait ses blessures de guerres. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait semblant…Heureusement qu'Izuku s'était amélioré question entraînement et encaissement de coups, parce que ça pouvait facilement mettre K.O, une double attaque pareille. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire toucher à l'œil même du côté droit, et de ne pas perdre de dents du côté gauche. Son nez n'avait pas été touché, mais sa lèvre oui. Il la sentait enflée, et en bougeant sa langue à leurs coins, il avait ressenti un goût de sang. Comme il ne se voyait pas, il ne pouvait pas mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts.

En tant que futur superhéros, se blesser était monnaie courante, surtout pour lui qui arrivait à peine à maitriser son alter. Enfin, que ça arrive sur le chemin du retour, dans des circonstances si stupides, peut-être que c'était déjà moins commun.

Le retour… Il devait rentrer chez lui… Izuku sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, un amas de désespoir lui venait de lui tomber dessus.

« Quand ma mère va voir ça… ! » marmonna-t-il épouvanté.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses à ses côtés hoqueta, puis posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Passe d'abord chez moi, je vais te rafistoler un peu, t'auras l'air comme neuf après, je te promets ! Je suis tellement désolé, Midoriya-chan. J'ai agi comme le pire des idiots. Tu m'en veux ? »

L'alpha baissait les yeux, contrit, vraiment pas fier. Izuku esquissa un sourire rassurant mais dut s'arrêter à cause de la douleur.

« Non, tu ne me visais pas intentionnellement, après tout, et je sais que c'est dur de ne pas répondre à la provocation. »

La paume chaude quitta son épaule. Tanaka hésita quelques secondes et Izuku le regarda. Il posa finalement la question qu'Izuku se doutait qu'il poserait :

« C'est qui, ce mec, pour toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas ton ami en t'entendant l'engueuler… »

Le vert déglutit.

« On pourra parler de ça chez toi ? Désolé, mais avec mes blessures, ça sera difficile de tout expliquer. »

Il ricana légèrement, forcé. La vérité, c'était que cette question était embarrassante, et c'était dur d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour Kacchan à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Déjà qu'avec Iida-kun et Uraraka, qu'il pouvait réellement considérer comme ses amis, ça avait été difficile. Avec sa douleur, c'était vrai aussi que parler était déjà suffisamment difficile. L'alpha acquiesça. Il passa alors une main dans les cheveux d'Izuku, s'attardant à retracer les boucles, et si le vert faillit la lui faire redescendre, la gêne grandissant en lui, le rose s'arrêta de lui-même et lui sourit, affectueusement.

« Viens, j'habite à un pâté de maison de là. »

Izuku opina calmement. Il en oublia le contact inapproprié. Bien vite, ils dépassèrent un carrefour qui allait un peu plus loin que sa propre maison, prirent à droite, et Tanaka dirigea Izuku dans la cour d'une maison parmi les autres, avec des grandes fenêtres derrière lesquelles transparaissaient des rideaux bleus pâle. Ils entrèrent, enlevèrent leurs chaussures, Tanaka prononçant le traditionnel 'tadaïma'. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon, sur lequel l'entrée donnait, et déposa son sac de cours sur la table basse devant le canapé. La pièce à vivre était lumineuse, agréable.

« Ma mère a pas l'air d'être là. Assis-toi, je vais chercher de quoi t'arranger. »

Il sourit et Izuku acquiesça de nouveau. Docile, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé, posant son sac à ses pieds, et attendit patiemment que son ami revienne. Tanaka faisait partie d'une des classes de première année. S'il n'était pas dans les deux classes spécialisées pour les héros, c'est que malgré son alter qui aurait pu lui permettre d'être redoutable, il ne désirait pas se battre, n'aimant, _fondamentalement_ , pas la violence. Sa réponse à l'attitude de Katsuki montrait qu'il était quand même capable de s'y adonner, mais après tout, le comportement du blond avait de quoi énerver. Izuku pouvait comprendre que tout le monde ne recule pas comme Satô, même si une part de lui se sentait inévitablement déçue de la tournure des événements. Il soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Katsuki soit l'élément perturbateur de sa vie ?

Toujours, il ne savait pas tellement si son amitié avec Tanaka était raisonnable. Parce que oui, il sentait que l'alpha diffusait ses phéromones à son contact, et il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il se doutait aussi que si les alphas étaient attirés par lui, c'était parce que ses chaleurs étaient proches. Et ça, ça le terrifiait totalement. Entre ses entraînements avec All Might pour maitriser le One for All, les cours, la menace des vilains… ce n'était pas le bon moment. Puis quant à ce que les chaleurs apportaient réellement… Inutile de dire qu'Izuku ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça non plus. Il ne voulait pas encore d'alpha. Il en chercherait bien un, un jour, quand la situation se serait un peu calmée, et il ne voulait certainement pas demander au premier venu de le prendre en charge pour sa première fois. Rien que l'idée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Izuku aimait néanmoins le fait que les gens s'intéressent un peu plus à lui. Il était gêné de cette attention et n'aimait pas en générer trop, mais comme il était question de quelques cas, puis qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, il n'était pas non plus demandé de tout côté. Bien heureusement d'ailleurs. Étant donné que plus jeune, il avait longtemps été mis à l'écart, _merci Kacchan_ , il avait bien sûr souffert de cet isolement et de cette solitude. Il s'en était sorti. Sans qu'il ne pleure sur son sort trop souvent, en dépit du fait que trop d'attention l'aurait clairement mis très à l'aise et qu'il aimait être tranquille avec quelques amis qui lui suffisaient amplement, il était heureux qu'au lycée, les choses aient enfin changées. Izuku repoussait de manière définitive ceux qui n'étaient clairement intéressés que par le fait qu'il soit un oméga, mais il acceptait la proximité et essayait, à défaut de relation amoureuse, d'établir une amitié avec ceux qui s'intéressaient à sa personne et avec qui il pouvait dialoguer, parce que c'était toujours ça de pris.

Ça n'avait pas marché avec Satô, cependant, il laissait sa chance à Tanaka, parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et se parlaient depuis deux semaines, régulièrement. Ils avaient la chance de créer une amitié. Izuku n'allait pas le rejeter sous prétexte de petites ambiguïtés qu'il maitrisait facilement.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de Katsuki, bon sang. Sa décision de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard était dure à ne pas écarter. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce qui était important, c'était d'atténuer un peu ses marques pour que sa mère ne se mette pas en colère en le voyant rentrer et qu'elle ne lui interdise pas de retourner au lycée. Car elle en serait tout à fait capable. En tout cas, elle ne serait certainement pas heureuse qu'il lui revienne avec des blessures, ça, c'était à n'en pas douter. Izuku expira, dépité. Tanaka choisit ce moment pour débarquer, déposant une pommade pour les coups sur la table basse devant lui et des compresses sorties d'une trousse de soin qu'il avait vraisemblablement ramenée aussi, tout paniqué et désireux de bien faire qu'il était. Il alla cette fois-ci jusqu'à sa cuisine et revint avec une poche de glace enroulée dans un torchon. Il s'assit à ses côtés, Izuku tirant son sac entre ses deux jambes pour faire de la place à l'autre garçon.

Doucement, Tanaka appuya la poche sur sa joue gauche. Izuku grinça – c'était celle-là qui faisait le plus mal. Le rose s'excusa, Izuku secouant la tête, et il répéta l'opération avec celle de droite, moins réfractaire à la pression du froid. Il appuyait d'un côté une petite minute et revenait à l'autre. L'oméga finit par étaler sa paume sur un bout du torchon, là où les doigts de l'alpha s'arrêtaient. D'un regard entendu, Tanaka lâcha et prit une compresse sur laquelle il disposa du désinfectant et l'approcha de sa lèvre. Le contact piqua Izuku qui tressauta, soutenant plus fortement la glace contre sa mâchoire, ce qui le fit tressauter à nouveau. Tanaka lui donna un regard d'excuse. Il continua, Izuku put voir qu'il y avait effectivement un peu de sang, et l'alpha refit la même chose avec une deuxième compresse. Il était obligé de forcer un peu pour que être sûr que la plaie ne saigne plus et ce n'était pas très plaisant. Izuku devinait qu'il aurait sûrement une jolie croute due à cette blessure. Enfin, Tanaka se leva pour mettre les compresses usagées à la poubelle. Une fois rassit, il offrit de prendre la glace des mains d'Izuku.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe, ça va un peu mieux. »

Le bouclé ne s'amusa pas à sourire pour autant, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Tanaka acquiesça, hochant la tête à deux reprises. Il massait ses genoux de ses mains, preuve qu'il était un peu stressé. Izuku trouva cela presque adorable.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

—Je te dis que ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Son ton était doux et cela parut suffire à l'autre garçon.

« T'aurais pas dû te mettre devant lui, tu sais. Il aurait mérité que je le démonte. »

Izuku hoqueta… Oui, c'était un reproche qui pouvait lui être adressé, il le concevait.

« Kacchan ne t'aurait pas lâché si tu l'avais vraiment touché, je le connais. Puis il est très fort et il s'entraîne souvent pour le combat, toi non, sans vouloir te vexer. » Izuku ricana nerveusement. « Je préférais que ça se termine le mieux possible.

—Avec toi prenant un coup ?! »

A nouveau, Izuku fut surpris par Tanaka. Mais il le comprenait, son sacrifice paraissait exagérément altruiste. L'oméga se sentit obligé d'avancer :

« J'ai agi sans réfléchir jusqu'au bout, puis si tu n'avais pas répondu à son agressivité, ce ne serait pas arrivé. » Il s'empressa de préciser, agitant sa main libre : « Mais je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser !»

Une petite pause. Tanaka rebaissait la tête. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose, penchant la tête sur le côté, tout en continuant d'appuyer la poche de glace contre sa joue enflée :

« Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas combattre… Mais avec un tel pouvoir, tu pourrais littéralement devenir un super héros ! Tu serais hyper efficace contre les vilains ! T'as failli berner Kacchan alors que tu ne t'entraînes pas, c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Bon, il ne connaissait pas ton alter, mais… Ah, pardon, je m'emballe… »

Izuku rigola malgré lui, embarrassé de sa tendance à monologuer sur les individualités. Il grinça de douleur, se stoppant. Cette fois-ci, l'alpha rigola aussi, se grattant la nuque.

« Je sais, j'ai failli à mes grands principes… Je supportais vraiment pas la façon dont il te parlait. »

Les yeux bleus le sondèrent, leur propriétaire mortellement sérieux.

« Du coup, je te le redemande, c'est qui pour toi ? »

Izuku sut à ce moment-là que la conversation allait prendre un virage très dangereux pour lui. Il avala sa salive, une main à plat sur sa cuisse, frottant son pantalon à la manière de Tanaka tout à l'heure. Puis le vert énonça, appuyant davantage la glace, appréciant la sensation de fraicheur contre sa chair endommagée :

« Il s'appelle Bakugou Katsuki et on jouait ensemble quand on était gamins. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Kacchan. Mais on est pu amis maintenant. En fait… »

L'oméga sentit des fourmillements dans sa nuque. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de plaisant à déballer, c'était même embarrassant et d'autant plus risqué, parce que l'une des raisons pour laquelle Katsuki le rabaissait continuellement était dorénavant à taire. Il ne pouvait résolument pas dire qu'il était né sans alter et qu'un lui avait naturellement poussé un de ces quatre… Katsuki n'y avait pas cru, et même la vérité lui avait paru trop aberrante.

« Il m'a pourri la vie de la maternelle jusqu'à la fin du collège, pratiquement.

—Wow. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il t'en avait fait baver, mais… C'est un gros enfoiré. »

Le rose se tut et Izuku ne put qu'être d'accord avec cet adjectif, quand bien même une envie de défendre le blond dormait en lui. Il la calfeutra néanmoins, et pas si difficilement que ça. Izuku avait beau vouer une admiration sans borne à Katsuki, à des moments comme ça, il le considérait tout à fait comme 'un gros enfoiré'. C'étaient bien les mots… Puis il était en colère. Il ne se ferait pas l'avocat du diable. Pas maintenant. Izuku sentait la glace s'attendrir contre son visage. Ça soulageait sa mâchoire. Tanaka s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, passant une jambe par-dessus l'autre.

« Mais pourquoi il a commencé à te faire chier comme ça et pourquoi là il supportait pas que tu sois avec moi ? Ça a pas de sens ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne sut pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Il tenta néanmoins :

« Je… Je le suivais quand on était petits, lui et sa bande. Ils étaient dans le même quartier que moi et je trouvais Kacchan trop cool. » Il rougit un peu, se rendant compte que ça sonnait complètement débile. « Ça avait pas trop de sens pour moi à l'époque, mais je savais que parce que j'étais un oméga, j'étais pas un garçon comme les autres. Je savais aussi que Kacchan était un alpha et ma mère m'avait expliqué que les alphas étaient souvent plus forts, et que les alphas et les omégas pouvaient s'aimer. Donc…

—T'étais amoureux de lui. »

Izuku eut un rire nerveux, sa lèvre le lançant.

« J'avais à peine trois ans, non, c'était juste un béguin, à cet âge-là c'est pas sérieux. Mais c'est vrai que je voulais être son oméga, même si j'étais loin de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. » Autre rire étouffé. Tanaka le laissait parler, patient. « En fait, il avait toujours aimé me taquiner. J'étais le plus faible du groupe et sans doute le moins dégourdi, donc il trouvait facilement de quoi se moquer de moi. Il a toujours aimé se mettre en avant aussi, et j'aimais bien ça, parce qu'il était un vrai leader, peu importe ce qui se passait. Des fois il faisait des actions méchantes que j'aimais pas, mais ça s'est vraiment empiré quand il a eu son individualité. Il a commencé à brutaliser les plus faibles et… »

Et ils avaient appris qu'Izuku n'avait pas d'alter. Katsuki avait réagi et bien sûr, ça lui était retombé dessus.

« J'y ai eu droit aussi, plus tard.

—Pourtant, t'es fort, je comprends pas… »

Izuku se gratta une tempe de sa main libre. Il laissa retomber la glace entre l'accoudoir et sa cuisse. Tanaka avança la main pour la prendre et la poser sur la table, effleurant le tissu de son pantalon dans la foulée. Le vert n'y fit pas attention.

« J-J'ai toujours eu du mal à maitriser mon pouvoir. C'est comme si j'en avais pas eu du coup. Ma mère m'interdisait de m'en servir, alors… »

Beau mensonge qui contenait en plus des éléments de la réalité. L'alpha ne sourcilla pas.

« T'étais une cible facile alors, c'est lâche…

—Je crois que Kacchan agissait surtout parce que je lui tenais tête en insistant pour être un héros alors que j'en avais pas les moyens… Selon lui. »

Il l'avait ajouté au dernier moment, précipitamment. Toujours, Tanaka ne relevait pas.

« Et parce que ma personne l'a toujours irrité, aussi. Il me déteste simplement depuis tout ce temps. »

C'était tristement vrai. Tanaka soupira, front plissé par l'incompréhension.

« Et du coup c'est quoi son problème maintenant s'il avait arrêté ?

—Je sais pas. J'étais content qu'il se soit désintéressé de moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a recommencé.

—T'es sûr que c'est pas par jalousie ? T'as bien vu comment il agissait, non ?

—Ce n'est pas ça, je le sais. »

Nouveau soupir de Tanaka. Il fit descendre son pied de son genou et le fixa, attrapant ses mains.

« Ecoute, je vais être cash. Tu l'appelles toujours comme si c'était ton pote… T'aimes pu ce gars maintenant? »

Izuku perdit la face. Il gigota sur son assise, mal à l'aise. Il sentit que son visage chauffait, devant avoir une apparence écarlate. Il ouvrit la bouche, partant outrageusement dans les aigus :

« N-NON ! » Il essaya plus calmement… « Bien sûr que non ! » _Essaya_. « Enfin, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça serait complètement stupide de ma part de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que malgré tout, je l'admire et je le considère comme un ami… Je sais, tu te dis que c'est idiot, mais je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais prouvé ma valeur il saura qu'il a eu tort et qu'on pourra peut-être redevenir amis. Je l'espère… C'est peut-être encore plus stupide, en fait… » Izuku leva timidement les yeux sur Tanaka, il avait réellement l'impression de sonner comme le roi des imbéciles en personne. « Mais c'est tout ! »

L'alpha ne changeait pas d'expression, parut juste soulagé. Il se rapprocha d'Izuku, sa cuisse se collant contre la sienne. Leurs visages étaient à une dizaine de centimètre d'écart, tout au plus. Son regard s'enfonçait profondément dans le sien. Izuku retint de justesse le besoin de se reculer. Son malaise ne s'arrangeait évidemment pas ainsi.

« Et t'aimes personne d'autre ?

—N-Non. »

Tanaka se rapprochait encore. Izuku recula sa tête, son corps aussi, son dos penchant par-dessus l'accoudoir, la jambe gauche remontant en diagonale sur le canapé, le pied de l'autre dépassant dans l'air, en même temps que son bassin pivotait, dents serrées les unes contre les autres, se demandant sérieusement ce qui lui arrivait. Le rose plaqua ses paumes sur l'accoudoir, ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Izuku, le bloquant définitivement dans sa position, pressé contre sa jambe, qui était un faible rempart pour le coup. L'oméga fut nerveux. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui, là tout de suite.

« T-Tanaka-kun, bégaya-t-il, que…

—Appelle-moi Hiroki, Izuku.

—H-Hiroki-k-kun… »

Izuku avait accédé à sa requête, choqué de se faire soudainement appelé par son prénom, mais il était perdu. Il leva une main devant son visage pour mettre un rempart supplémentaire en lui et Tanaka. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Tanaka souffla. Son souffle frappa le visage d'Izuku, même avec son bras devant. Signe _flagrant_ qu'il était _beaucoup trop_ près.

« Écoute, il avait raison. Je ne cherche pas que ton amitié. »

Oh, d'accord, ça partait définitivement mal… Mais Izuku ne fut pas surpris, il l'avait dit à Kacchan, il s'en doutait.

« Hiroki-kun, s'il te plait, tu sais bien que…

—Laisse-moi finir. »

Izuku se sentit forcé d'hocher la tête. Tanaka prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est pas ton cas, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais t'es vraiment mon type. Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureux de toi si on continue comme ça. T'es mignon, sympa, alors accepte-moi. S'il te plait. Au moins pour essayer. Si tu te sens pas à l'aise avec moi, on arrêtera. On s'entend bien, non ?

—O-oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que… Je trouve aussi que tu es sympa et t'es p-pas mal, mais je ne veux pas d'alpha.

—Mais pourquoi ?! »

Tanaka avait levé la voix, laissant Izuku claqué devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça –que quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de lui. Il s'était longtemps considéré comme un loser, en plus d'avoir été vu comme tel. Ce n'était plus pareil à présent, mais ce genre de choses le choquaient toujours, lui qui était si peu habitué à entendre du positif sur sa personne venu d'autrui. Les compliments lui avaient certes fait plaisir, rehaussant son faible égo, et il ne les avait pas retourné uniquement par politesse. Il le pensait vraiment. Mais aussi agréable à regarder et gentil que soit Tanaka, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit son alpha. Connaissant ses raisons, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à expliquer, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter.

« C'est pas le moment pour moi et je préférerais être amoureux avant. Je me verrais pas essayer de relations sans rien ressentir, surtout avec ce que tu dis, je ne veux pas te blesser. S'il te plait, comprends-le. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal entre nous maintenant. »

Il baissa la tête. En effet, entre sa 'dispute' (pouvait-on vraiment employer ce mot dans son cas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis, après tout…) avec Katsuki et sa confusion, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. L'alpha aux cheveux roses rentra ses doigts dans l'accoudoir, tendu.

« J'vais t'sortir l'argument con, mais tes premières chaleurs, t'y as pensé ? »

Même argument que celui de Satô. Bien sûr qu'Izuku y avait pensé. Même sa mère commençait à lui poser quelques questions. Il préférait les passer seul tant bien que mal, c'était son choix.

« Oui et ma réponse est la même. »

Sa voix était ferme. Izuku s'en félicita.

« Laisse-moi t'embrasser, au moins, pour voir.

—EH ! »

Finalement, il n'avait pas à se féliciter, Tanaka ne comprenait rien. En dehors du fait qu'il ne voulait pas, avec sa lèvre blessée, si ça pouvait sembler dérisoire comme considération, c'était vraiment pas le moment, en plus ! L'autre garçon se pencha sur son visage malgré tout, une de ses mains se levant pour écarter son bras, et Izuku le voyait dangereusement proche. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, même s'il était surpris et intimidé par leur proximité. Katsuki avait au moins eu raison sur un point, il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par un alpha quand il ne le voulait pas. Il raffermit la posture de son bras et utilisa son autre main pour écarter Tanaka. Surpris par ce geste, ce dernier ne combattit pas. Il finit écarté brusquement en arrière, hagard. Izuku le regarda, droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dit non. »

Le rose baissa les yeux à son tour et se rassit convenablement. Il se tut. Izuku ne parla pas non plus, réadoptant une posture normale lui aussi. Un froid avait été jeté entre eux, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il avait raison de le rejeter, clairement. Il se tritura les doigts timidement, ses yeux regardant partout, des meubles ornés de quelques décorations, photos, du vase avec une jolie rose qui trônait au milieu de la table dans la pièce à la fenêtre ouverte, de la fenêtre à la télévision sur le meuble-télé en face du canapé. Il ne savait pas comment réengager la conversation ni quoi dire dans cette situation. Ses joues ne le lançaient plus autant, la glace ayant fait effet.

L'alpha rompit finalement le silence :

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai été con de forcer. Je vais te mettre de la pommade. »

Il paraissait déprimé en s'emparant du tube.

« Tanaka-kun…, tenta Izuku, inquiet.

—Ça va. »

Izuku n'insista pas. Tanaka lui mit donc la pommade, procédant avec précaution et prudence afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot ni l'autre durant le processus. Une fois le gel soignant bien étalé, Izuku attrapa son sac, qui était tombé à plat sur le sol avec leurs agitations, et murmura timidement qu'il allait y aller. Son ami acquiesça. Il aurait pu utiliser une compresse froide pour soulager la douleur de sa mâchoire –il avait cru que la glace avait fait effet, mais un plus aurait été encore mieux, curieusement, elle se remit à le lancer plus que sa lèvre quand il serra un peu les dents. Izuku ne préférait pas s'attarder, cela dit. Tanaka le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, le regarda mettre ses chaussures, et enfin, tint la porte pour lui permettre de quitter la maison. Izuku déglutit, toujours aussi peu assuré.

« A-A la prochaine, alors. »

Il tenta un sourire. Tanaka ne lui rendit pas, cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, mais avant qu'Izuku ne lui tourne le dos de manière embarrassée et piteuse, l'alpha déposa un baiser sur son front. Izuku émit un hoquet de surprise, ne sachant quoi penser.

« C'était platonique, précisa le rose. En guise d'excuse. Passe un bon week-end, Midoriya-chan. »

La porte se referma alors et Izuku resta planté comme un idiot. Le sourire ne lui avait pas été rendu, prouvant que l'autre garçon avait du mal avec son rejet. Peut-être qu'avec le week-end, ça lui suffirait pour que tout revienne à la normale la semaine suivante. Le vert l'espérait en tout cas. Il fit demi-tour, progressant dans la cour. Il scruta les maisons en face de lui, la rue, le ciel bleu, se portant dans la direction où il savait que se trouvait celle de Katsuki. Il aurait aimé comprendre la réaction du blond et ne savait pas s'il avait senti que Tanaka comptait vraiment oser quelque chose avec lui, et si c'était ce qui l'avait alerté à ce point. Le déploiement des phéromones ne donnaient pas accès aux pensées, mais les intentions se devinaient parfois grâces à elles. En tant qu'alpha, le blond était supposé savoir mieux que lui ce que telle intensité de phéromones signifiait.

Auquel cas… S'il avait su le gérer, comme le montrait la situation présente, il pouvait comprendre qu'il se soit interposé. Même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et que c'était en effet perturbant, toujours aussi contraire à sa nature. Ce qui frappait le plus Izuku, c'est que son accusation se révélait peut-être injuste. Si avoir blessé Katsuki le blessait aussi, que ce soit injustifié lui faisait encore plus mal. Il repoussa la pensée. _Ne pas réfléchir à propos de Kacchan maintenant._

Surtout qu'il avait une autre épreuve à affronter… Sa mère.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Vous aimez bien le pdv d'Izuku ? :D Je me rappelle que j'avais pas mal travaillé pour retranscrire la différence de personnalité et j'espère que ça rend bien x).** _  
_

 **Sinon, Izuku est un peu trop gentil avec Katsuki et culpabilise très vite, je trouvais que ça lui ressemblait, mais je pense qu'il reste quand même lucide sur ce qui est acceptable et ce qui ne l'est pas, même s'il lui trouve un peu trop d'excuses, certes. Ce sera problématisé et traité par la suite, vous verrez :p.**

 **Concernant la publication, le mois prochain je suis en partiel, mais je pourrai poster le chapitre 4, sûrement vers la fin du mois en revanche :). Et bien sûr après je reprendrais un chapitre par mois, je pense juste décaler à chaque fin de mois, à moins que ma hype me fasse avancer la fic assez vite et que je puisse me permettre de poster plus X). Je vous tiendrais au courant, de toute façon, mais je voulais prévenir ^^.**

 **Reviews ? :D N'hésitez pas, ça encourage, ça fait plaisir, et j'aime échanger ! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. IV - Take Over

**Hello !**

 **Navrée, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévus avec mes partiels, mais je suis maintenant officiellement en vacances alors me voici :3 ! (Si vous voulez connaître les dates exactes de mises à jours et les potentiels décalages, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur FB, j'annonce ma progression ^^)**

 **Petit rappel : au dernier chapitre Izuku était allé chez Tanaka après avoir pris un coup pour se rafistoler, mais Tanaka a pris de trop de libertés avec lui, et maintenant il craint la réaction de sa mère devant son visage tuméfié.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, à part mes remerciements, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette petite histoire et la fic a dépassé les 2k vues ici, en trois chapitres c'est vraiment beaucoup je trouve :o.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **IV**

« Izu-chan, tu es rentré ! »

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que l'exclamation enjouée de la femme qui lui avait donné vie frappa les oreilles d'Izuku. Sûr que cette joie ne durerait pas très longtemps, il enleva ses chaussures, tête basse.

« T-Tadaïma… »

Sa voix chevrota à peine trop. Un bruit de vaisselle mouillé provenant de la cuisine et il entendit les pas de sa mère venir dans sa direction. Izuku n'osait pas s'avancer dans l'entrée, restant comme un idiot à regarder ses doigts de pieds s'agiter nerveusement au travers du tissu de ses chaussettes au-dessus du parquet. Ses deux mains retenaient les bretelles de son sac. Il était heureux d'être rentré chez lui et se doutait que vu sa réticence à le voir partir vivre à l'U.A, sa mère était elle aussi heureuse de son retour. Les retrouvailles chaleureuses – et la probable tonne de question qu'elle poserait au jeune homme – seraient inévitablement perturbées. Dire que sa réaction l'angoissait n'était pas un euphémisme…Debout en face de lui, Inko Midoriya tenait encore un chiffon humide dans les mains qu'elle rentra la poche de sa robe.

« Izuku, pourquoi tu restes devant la porte comme ça, tête baissée ? »

Le vert se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et avança. Il aurait bien aimé essayer une excuse stupide du style 'il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain' mais ça ne servait à rien. Ce que la pommade et la glace n'avaient pas fait désenfler ne se calmerait pas avant quelques jours. Il leva alors la tête, regardant le visage de sa mère se décomposer d'un froncement inquiet à un étalement des traits épouvantés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »

Son exclamation était teintée de colère. Ni une ni deux, Inko se précipita jusqu'à son fils et lui inclina la tête dans tous les sens afin d'examiner les gonflements de ses joues, qui donneraient de probables bleus, son œil se posant sur la blessure encore fraîche de sa lèvre. L'oméga sut qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au fait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et il n'essayerait de toute façon pas. Comme sa mère avait fait l'effort de le laisser continuer son rêve d'être un héros à l'académie, il jugeait correct de sa part de lui dire la vérité.

« Ça m'est pas arrivé au lycée ! s'empressa-t-il de crier. C'est en revenant ! »

Cela n'eut qu'une influence encore plus négative sur l'expression d'Inko, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage.

« En rentrant ? Mais qui a… ?

—Je vais tout te raconter, c'est mieux de nous assoir. Je vais poser mes affaires. »

Izuku se dépêcha d'aller en direction de sa chambre pour y ranger son sac. Étant donné qu'il avait bougé tous ses posters dans sa chambre à l'internat, ça lui fit un petit choc de voir les murs nus. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère déjà assise, une chaise tirée à ses côtés et d'autres produits de soin devant elle, les yeux et la bouche pincés avec sévérité. Le chiffon qu'elle avait rangé dans sa robe avait été posé sur le bord de l'évier, à côté duquel la vaisselle pour le repas de ce soir était sagement déployée.

« Assieds-toi. »

Izuku obéit.

« J'ai déjà été soigné, annonça-t-il, rapprochant la chaise de la table sur un raclement, alors que la femme tirait son bras pour le faire se pencher vers elle, à nouveau en train d'examiner son visage.

—Par qui ? » Cette fois-ci, elle semblait étonnée. Elle finit par lâcher un soupir, yeux clos pour une brève seconde. « Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à tout ça, Izuku, ça ne me plait pas. Montre-moi ta joue, je vais au moins te mettre une compresse froide, tu es beaucoup trop gonflé. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps chez Tanaka à cause de l'incident entre eux… Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, il gardait l'image perturbé de l'autre garçon. L'adolescent ne savait pas si le calme de sa génitrice était de bons ou mauvais augures.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit, maman…

—Tu m'expliqueras _tout_ quand j'aurais terminé. »

Elle insistait sur le 'tout'. Izuku inspira. Au moins, elle n'avait pas encore fait tout un scandale, mais ça pouvait encore arriver… Ce fut vite terminé. La compresse, le film adhésif transparent pour la retenir, et tout était installé. Izuku porta instinctivement la main à sa joue, là où se trouvait le pansement. Sa mère, quant à elle, regarda de nouveau sa lèvre pour s'apercevoir que oui, la plaie avait l'air d'avoir été désinfectée. Izuku étant perdu sur les événements de tout à l'heure, il ne savait pas tellement comment expliquer la situation dans son entièreté. Cela dit, il espérait que s'il lui racontait, sa mère aurait peut-être des hypothèses pour l'y aider.

« Je rentrais avec un ami, il s'appelle Tanaka-kun. Je le connais du lycée depuis peu de temps… et on a découvert qu'on habitait dans le même quartier. » Il déglutit. « C'est un alpha. » Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent et Izuku se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il ignora cette gêne. « On marchait et on a croisé, enfin, Kacchan est venu nous rejoindre e-et ils ont eu une altercation. » A partir de là, il bégaya. « J-Je me suis mis entre eux pour éviter que ça ne dégénère et j'ai pris un coup de poing, q-qui ne m'était pas destiné à la base. C'est… vraiment idiot, je sais, mais voilà ce qui s'est passé. »

Inko gardait les sourcils froncés. Sa perplexité se reflétait sur son visage et Izuku sut qu'elle réfléchissait encore avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quand tu dis 'Kacchan', tu parles de Katsuki Bakugou, celui avec qui tu jouais quand t'étais petit ?

—O-Oui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi ils se sont battus ? »

Izuku hésitait. Il ne voulait pas parler en mal de Katsuki à sa mère et avoir l'air de se plaindre comme un gosse qu'il n'était plus. Qui plus est, il ne voulait pas faire sonner Katsuki comme le fautif alors qu'il avait peut-être agi avec une bonne intention, finalement. Il en allait de même pour Tanaka. Izuku ne considérait pas sa tentative comme une mauvaise intention, vouloir se confesser n'était pas méchant, même s'il avait un peu insisté. Ils n'étaient, au final, en tort ni l'un ni l'autre, sauf pour le fait de s'être provoqué. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« En fait je ne suis pas sûr… Mais je crois que Kacchan avait peur que Tanaka-kun me veuille du mal. Comme c'est un alpha et qu'on marchait seuls… Et qu'il m'a déjà aidé avec un autre alpha qui insistait trop… » Il mit une main devant sa bouche de peur que cette information ne foire toute sa tentative. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse paraître comme un oméga vulnérable devant sa mère. « Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas que j'aurais eu besoin d'aide, je sais me débrouiller ! C'est juste que Kacchan a agi quand même... Donc... il s'en est pris à Tanaka-kun de la même façon en le menaçant et Tanaka-kun a voulu le frapper en utilisant son individualité. C'est lui qui m'a soigné quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'avait blessé en se faisant emporté. Il a vraiment été gentil avec moi ! »

Izuku ne raconterait pas ce qui s'était passé chez Tanaka. Inko se massa les tempes.

« Écoute, même si tu me l'as jamais vraiment dit et que tu ne t'es jamais plaint, je sais que ce Bakugou t'en as fait bavé. Petit tu me disais qu'il te taquinait, qu'il jouait un peu méchamment, puis que vous n'étiez plus amis, mais je voyais. »

Izuku se pétrifia, soumis au regard triste d'Inko. Il savait que sa mère avait souffert, elle aussi, du fait qu'il n'ait pas d'individualité et qu'il ait de fait subi beaucoup de brimades et aurait dû logiquement abandonner son rêve. Quand il était en primaire, il pleurait souvent à causes des taquineries de l'alpha qui allaient trop loin à son goût. Il était arrivé que sa mère le surprenne. Plus tard, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'en pleurer, il était devenu meilleur au fait de le cacher, pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère à qui il n'avait jamais expliqué la cause de ses larmes. Il baissa la tête… Bien sûr qu'il se doutait qu'elle devait le savoir, malgré son silence. Mais l'entendre lui faisait mal. Il avait dû tant l'inquiéter…

La culpabilité l'envahissait même si ce n'était concrètement pas de sa faute.

« Ça me faisait vraiment de la peine de te voir rentrer couvert de bleus et de marques de brûlures parce qu'il s'en était pris à toi avec ses copains, sachant que tu ne pouvais pas te défendre et que tu en souffrais beaucoup plus que moi. Et tu me dis qu'il t'a agressé avec ton ami en croyant t'aider ? Izuku, ce garçon n'a pas de bonnes intentions, il a toujours été méchant avec toi ! »

Le vert secoua la tête. Les grands yeux de sa mère le sondaient.

« C'est ce que je pensais au début… Mais comme il m'a aidé avec cet autre alpha, je pense qu'il s'imaginait que c'était pareil avec Tanaka-kun. » Il trébucha sur ses mots. « Et-t il m'a laissé tranquille depuis la fin du collège, tu sais. Il est peut-être pas très stable psychologiquement, parce qu'il est très impulsif et explosif, mais il n'a pas mauvais fond. Il change, même, je le vois… Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal, en fait, mais je comprends pas toujours très bien son attitude. S'il te plait, maman, crois-moi et ne le condamne pas pour son erreur. »

Il était à la limite de s'incliner devant sa mère pour qu'elle agrée avec lui. Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête.

« Non mais tu t'entends ? Après tout ça, tu le défends corps et âme ? »

Ça ressemblait légèrement trop à la discussion qu'il avait déjà eue avec Tanaka, sauf que venant de sa propre mère, il ne pouvait difficilement se contenter de réponse évasive et superficielle. Ses mains se courbèrent en poings.

« C'est juste que je le sais, Kacchan a été méchant mais il n'est pas si mauvais et il va prendre en maturité, j'en suis persuadé. J'espère que quand ça arrivera, on pourra redevenir amis, une fois que j'aurais prouvé ma valeur et que je serais un vrai héros. »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre forme sur son visage à la pensée, qu'il arrêta net sur un 'aïe'. L'adulte tendit les mains vers celles de l'adolescent et les prit dans les siennes, sans doute émue par ses sentiments.

« Oh, Izu-chan, je ne veux pas te dire encore que tu dois abandonner quelque chose que tu veux, mais même s'il change, il ne mérite pas ton amitié et toute ta sincérité avec ce qu'il a fait. Je pense que ce qu'il a fait ne fait pas de lui une bonne personne et je ne veux pas te voir avec lui. »

Izuku glapit.

« Mais maman, je sais ce que je fais !

—Izuku, j'accepte beaucoup de choses et je suis très fière de ta persévérance, même si elle me fait parfois peur parce que tu ne sais pas t'arrêter, mais ne pardonne pas quelqu'un qui a abusé de ta gentillesse et du fait que tu sois un ami génial. Il ne vaut pas tes efforts.

—Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère. »

Le vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder sur ce coup-là. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part. Au fond, il comprenait sa mère. C'était normal qu'elle reporte la faute sur Kacchan et qu'elle lui interdise d'être en sa compagnie, beaucoup de mère en auraient fait autant. Normal aussi qu'elle essaie de le résonner, Izuku lui-même connaissait et se flagellait tout seul du caractère idéaliste de ses pensées. Des fois, il se demandait lui-même si ses efforts valaient le coup, parce que bien sûr, à chaque fois que Katsuki le rejetait et le rabrouait violemment, il se sentait déçu par lui, en plus d'être blessé. Mais il voulait croire et ne pouvait quelque part pas abandonner l'idée qu'il y avait du bon en Katsuki, et que Katsuki pourrait devenir bon s'il le voulait. Tout ne dépendait pas de lui, mais il savait qu'une fois que Katsuki serait devenu meilleur, il aurait tout pour être _le meilleur_ sur tous les plans.

Izuku était rêveur et obstiné, mais ça, pour lui, c'était la solide réalité.

Une voix ferme coupa court à ses songes.

« Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité et que tu dois apprendre à te ménager des déceptions au risque de tourner le dos à quelqu'un, si cette personne est nocive pour toi. »

Izuku serra davantage ses poings. Il se rendait compte que c'était idiot de débattre sur le fait de redevenir ami avec Katsuki ou non puisqu'ils étaient de toute évidence loin d'en être là.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, si je constate effectivement que Kacchan n'en vaut pas la peine, j'arrêterais. »

Sa mère eut l'air soulagée. Son dos s'appuya davantage contre le dossier de la chaise et ses mains se détendirent sur ses genoux.

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le visage lisse d'Inko se froissa immédiatement.

« Izuku…

— De toute façon on n'est pas à ce stade, lui et moi. Mais je te jure qu'il change encore. Je me suis énervé après lui, » avoua-t-il piteusement. « parce que je ne savais plus quoi penser et j'ai cédé à la colère, et il a eu l'air blessé et perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. »

La femme fit claquer ses paumes sur la table en lâchant un bruyant soupir.

« Mon dieu, Izu-chan, ne va pas te sentir coupable pour ça ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que je comprends de son attitude ? »

Izuku hocha la tête à deux reprises, parce que lui, sa matière grise ne suivait plus. Le visage de sa mère se tordit sous la colère.

« C'est la possessivité et de la jalousie. Tout simplement. »

Izuku tomba des nues, elle lui sortait la même chose que Tanaka, mais pas de raison que ça soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Devant sa perplexité, elle continua.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu es jeune et que tu n'as jamais eu d'alpha, mais ils sont possessifs, énormément. »

Izuku rougit cette fois-ci, pensant qu'elle n'était peut-être pas obligé de faire cette constatation à haute voix… Sa mère savait pourtant de quoi elle parlait, parce que si elle était une beta, son père était un alpha. Pensée qui installa un malaise en Izuku, due à son absence qui peinait sa mère, il le savait aussi. La bouche sèche, il répondit :

« On n'est même pas amis, je l'indiffère totalement, ça peut pas…

—Peut-être, mais cette façon d'agir est celle d'un alpha qui te marque comme sien, s'il refusait que tu marches avec un autre. Même si on se voit moins, j'ai senti ton odeur, tu risques d'être en chaleur et c'est ça qui attire les alphas, tu le sais. » Izuku opina. Inko poursuivit. « Je ne sais pas avec quelle intention Bakugou fait ça, mais ça me plait encore moins.

—Je crois qu'il ressentait plutôt de la haine et de l'indifférence pour moi avant, mais peu importe ce qu'il pense maintenant, ça me semble impossible qu'il essaie de faire ça, je le connais. »

Le regard de sa mère se glaça dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux connaître de quelqu'un qui ne t'a montré que ses facettes les plus cruelles durant des années ? »

Cette phrase heurta Izuku comme un coup, parce qu'elle était vraie. La vie de Katsuki ne résumait quand même pas à lui pourrir la sienne, et comme il ne voyait presque que ça de lui dans le passé, et maintenant son indifférence, il y avait plein de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Même si je ne connais pas ce gamin personnellement et que je n'aime parler en mal des gens, s'il agit comme ça sciemment, son cas est pire que ce que je croyais. Comme s'il pense qu'après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu pourras vouloir être son oméga ! » Elle était outrée. Izuku hoqueta, prêt à protester, quitte à répéter en cent termes différents ou similaires que non, Kacchan ne voudrait jamais être son alpha, quand le regard sévère de sa mère tua son intention. « Izuku, tu vas me promettre que s'il te demande un jour d'être son oméga, tu vas refuser.

—Maman, Kacchan ne veut même pas être mon ami !

—Tant mieux et laisse-le tomber une bonne fois pour toute ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé, tu reviens blessé à cause d'un combat qu'il a sûrement commencé, tes paroles m'ont aidé à le comprendre. Laisse les choses comme elles sont et n'essaie pas avec lui. Si jamais il refait quelque chose, j'irais voir ses parents, il serait temps qu'ils contrôlent un peu leur enfant et lui apprennent les valeurs, j'aurais dû le faire bien avant. »

Les yeux d'Izuku s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Non, il n'y a pas besoin de faire ça, Kacchan ne fera rien et il ne voudrait jamais de moi !

—Et toi, tu voudrais de lui ? »

Izuku resta abasourdi, joues écarlates et jointures de ses poings rougis. Sa mère énuméra :

« Tu le défends, tu veux lui éviter des ennuis et tu l'admires à ce point malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait… Je me souviens quand tu étais petit que tu étais heureux parce qu'il avait accepté que tu sois son oméga. » L'horreur transparaissait presque de son visage. « Izuku, le monde est rempli d'alpha, avec ce qui s'est passé, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui encore maintenant ! Vous étiez des gosses à l'époque ! C'est mal de traiter une personne comme il te traite et tu ne dois pas accepter ça ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, enfin ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit avec une personne qui lui fait du mal ! »

Izuku ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni, sauf peut-être le jour où sa mère avait refusé qu'il poursuive sa scolarité à Yuuei. Une envie de pleurer le gagnait sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi et il eut du mal à la réprimer.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, puis plus fort, « Je sais. Je n'accepte pas qu'il me traite comme ça et je l'en ai haï plein de fois. Je te l'ai dit. Si Kacchan me faisait du mal encore, je ne me laisserais pas faire parce que je peux me défendre et j'abandonnerais. Je ne suis pas stupide-

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Izu-chan, mais- »

Izuku la coupa à son tour.

« J'ai juste l'espoir qu'il change et je n'accepterais son amitié que s'il change. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il change pour qu'il accepte la mienne. Et s'il veut plus maintenant, ce que je ne crois vraiment pas…Je ne pourrais pas accepter, oui. »

Cela apaisa instantanément sa mère. Elle relâcha une grande goulée d'air de soulagement et sourit.

« Bien, je vais nous servir à boire. Tu veux un jus de fruit, un soda ? »

Elle se leva en direction d'un des placards en hauteur au-dessus de l'évier, en claqua deux verres sur la table, et tourna vers le frigo dans le même mouvement. Izuku se sentit mieux maintenant que la conversation prenait une tournure plus anodine et il sentait le stress qu'il avait accumulé s'en aller petit à petit.

« Un jus de fruit ira. »

Elle les servit tous deux et sans doute épuisés par cette confrontation, Izuku et sa mère partageaient le point commun de la sensibilité et avaient du mal à ne pas être trop émotionnels, ils burent d'une traite.

« Je vais cuisiner, va regarder la télé ou dans ta chambre, je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

—Tu veux que je t'aide ?

—Non, ça ira. »

Inko arbora subitement un grand sourire et ses joues rougirent un peu. Sans le sourire, Izuku eut la même réaction, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Dis-moi, Izuku, ce Tanaka-kun, ça pourrait devenir ton petit-ami ? »

L'adolescent sentit son jus d'orange lui remonter par le nez.

« Maman ! Ce n'est qu'un ami ! »

Ami qui avait été secoué par sa rejection, mais bon, ça pouvait toujours s'arranger, Izuku restait optimiste. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir le caser maintenant qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose avec Katsuki. Avant qu'elle ne pose plus de questions, il alla jusqu'au salon et alluma la télévision, sans l'idée de la regarder, plongé dans ses pensées. Avec tout ça, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, sans se mettre à murmurer ses réflexions comme un idiot si possible, car il ne valait mieux pas que sa mère les entende, et ça le détendrait sûrement. Izuku émit un soupir, pieds posés aux angles du siège du canapé, genoux dressés que ses bras entouraient. La télé braillait des informations qui percutaient à peine ses tympans. S'être vu demandé deux fois dans une même journée la raison de son affection envers Katsuki et reproché cette fameuse affection était déstabilisant. Izuku reconnaissait encore une fois que c'était normal que ses proches réagissent comme ça face à son désir d'amitié pour Katsuki. Ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère était vrai, il y avait des fois où il l'avait détesté, et comme il l'avait aussi dit à Uraraka, parfois, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter.

Ses sentiments envers Katsuki étaient un mélimélo fichument compliqué, et ce n'était pas tout.

Izuku s'en sentait comme le plus grand des imbéciles, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait une attirance pour l'alpha blond, et que son affection n'était pas qu'amicale, malgré tout. Il l'aimait bien. Ça pouvait sembler bel et bien idiot, d'autant plus cliché, mais contrairement aux idées préconçues, ce n'était évidemment pas parce qu'il le connaissait depuis l'enfance et qu'à cette époque, il avait le béguin pour lui. C'était à cause de ses nombreuses qualités qu'Izuku avaient enviées, de sa force, du fait qu'il lui plaisait, et de cette part bonne de lui qu'il souhaitait voir éclore. Son béguin d'enfant avait disparu quand Katsuki avait commencé à le harceler, laissant place à un sentiment de trahison et à la douleur ainsi que la colère qui allaient de pairs, mais il était revenu à la préadolescence, au bout de quelques années, et bien sûr, Izuku en avait été perturbé. Sa motivation à regagner son amitié et à se faire reconnaître par Katsuki était peut-être renforcée par cet sorte d'amour, mais elle n'existait pas uniquement à cause du sentiment.

Izuku savait que peu importe qu'il ait aimé Katsuki ou pas, il aurait de toute façon voulu redevenir son ami, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort et pour lui montrer qu'il avait de la valeur.

De toute façon, depuis que ce dernier avait commencé à se moquer de lui, il avait toujours été clair pour Izuku qu'il n'aurait jamais Katsuki et aussi attristant que cela soit, il était habitué à la pensée. Il espérait sincèrement trouver une personne qui lui ferait ressentir la même chose, ou pourquoi pas quelque chose de plus fort, que ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance. Ses projets pour Katsuki n'étaient qu'amicaux, il ne voulait vraiment pas plus, en dépit de ses propres sentiments. Ce pourquoi, l'idée que le blond ait agi comme un alpha possessif lui semblait impensable. De manière lointaine, quand il la considérait –mais il ne voulait pas y penser, ça semblait trop stupide et naïf, même pour lui, il savait bien que dans l'état actuel de leur relation, il ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui, parce qu'il voulait un alpha qui le traiterait correctement.

Izuku avait toujours imaginé que s'ils redevenaient amis, peu importe qu'ils arrivent à être proches ou juste une amitié classique, ça s'arrêterait là, ça paraissait impossible que le blond le considère un jour comme plus.

Si c'était vrai, il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Katsuki pour qu'il le veuille, lui. Bien qu'Izuku ne tienne pas à y penser, si Katsuki voulait être son alpha…Il n'avait pas menti à sa mère, ses mots avaient été les suivant : s'il voulait plus maintenant, il ne pourrait pas accepter. Sans efforts de sa part, du moins. Peut-être que les excuses étaient trop demandées, même si une part de lui en aurait voulu, et elles n'effaceraient rien, il ne les recherchait pas. Il lui faudrait des améliorations, la seule valeur sûre. Il imaginait les choses de la même façon pour une amitié, car sans changements dans leurs rapports, ce ne serait pas possible.

Mais comme c'était faux, ça n'était pas une avancée pour comprendre son attitude face à Tanaka. Il se rapprochait de son hypothèse 'tentative maladroite pour l'aider'. Il ne savait pas par quoi son intention était générée, mais c'était du positif en soi. Il ne pourrait pas savoir sans demander à Katsuki et il ne s'y risquerait pas, pas tout de suite du moins. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de profiter de son week-end et de voir l'avancée des événements. Il pensait s'excuser, aussi, et au plus vite cette fois-ci. L'expression peinée de son ami d'enfance le hantait encore.

Avec une certaine nostalgie et un certain embarras, il se rappelait de la fameuse fois où, encore un petit garçon, il avait demandé à Katsuki d'être son oméga et que celui-ci avait accepté, un peu avant que le blond n'ait son individualité.

 _Ils n'avaient pas école et Izuku l'avait rejoint pour jouer dehors, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'eux, les autres n'avaient pas pu les rejoindre. Ou ils ne s'étaient donné rendez-vous que tous les deux à l'époque, ça arrivait, et Izuku adorait ces moments, quand Kacchan n'était rien qu'avec lui. Il ne savait plus très bien. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient un peu joué dans le parc avant de partir en direction de la forêt non loin de là, Katsuki aimant s'y promener et Izuku partageait son engouement pour cet endroit. C'était parfait pour jouer au héros. Ils s'étaient amusés une bonne heure, quittant les sentiers, explorant et transformant les arbres, les feuilles mortes et tout ce qui était trouvable en un nouvel amusant. Finalement, Izuku étant fatigué, ils s'étaient assis sur un arbre mort étendu. Katsuki avait râlé contre son incapacité à poursuivre leur exploration et Izuku s'était contenté de lui répondre un plaintif 'mais juste cinq minutes, Kacchan !'._

 _Il avait pu voir en revanche que Katsuki s'était assis à ses côtés. Izuku avait hésité, ses pensées s'étaient mises à dérivées, et il avait trituré ses mains. Enfin, il avait osé._

 _« Kacchan… »_

 _Le petit blond lui avait jeté un regard interloqué._

 _« Tu es un alpha et je suis un oméga._

 _—Ouais. »_

 _Katsuki n'avait rien dit de plus et Izuku s'était remis à douter de sa décision. Seulement, les héros ne reculaient devant rien, et c'était déjà assez gros qu'il ait pris cinq minutes sur leur 'mission' –c'était comme ça qu'ils le considéraient – pour se reposer alors que Kacchan bravait la fatigue. Il devait être un homme, et être courageux. Il avait rougi et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, glissant quand même maladroitement de ses lèvres :_

 _« Ma maman a dit que plus tard je pourrais avoir un alpha comme amoureux. Tu veux être mon alpha ? »_

 _Le bouclé se souvenait encore de l'expression de Katsuki. Son visage qui fixait un point entre deux arbres et des herbes hautes avait fait un virage vers le sien. Ses yeux rouges l'avaient considéré et Izuku s'était senti horriblement embarrassé par ce regard. En se tenant les mains, il avait reculé son corps, un peu inquiet de la réaction de son ami._

 _« K-Kacchan ? »_

 _Katsuki avait alors rigolé, un grand éclat de rire. Izuku en avait été vexé. Il avait regardé son ami rire, prêt à protester farouchement quand il aurait fini. A cet âge, il se dressait devant Katsuki beaucoup plus facilement puisqu'il ne le martyrisait pas encore. Quand Katsuki s'était calmé, il avait parlé avant qu'Izuku ne le fasse :_

 _« Ouais, d'accord, Deku. »_

 _Le surnom lui avait été donné quelques mois auparavant et si Izuku ne l'aimait pas, sachant sa signification, il passait outre et essayait de bien le prendre. Au moins, Kacchan avait un surnom spécial pour lui et ça lui plaisait un peu, même si ce n'était pas très gentil. Izuku avait souri, un sourire éclatant et une exclamation de joie. Katsuki s'était remis sur ses pieds et avait déclaré, sévère :_

 _« Si je suis ton alpha, alors tu es à moi et tu fais tout ce que je dis ! On y retourne ! »_

 _Izuku avait été frappé par le 'tu es à moi', mais dans sa mentalité d'enfant de cinq ans et demi, il avait répondu joyeusement :_

 _« Oui, Kacchan ! »_

 _Entendre que Katsuki acceptait d'être son alpha, et par extension son amoureux, avait suffi pour faire sa journée._

La suite avait été beaucoup moins plaisante. Katsuki se servait du fait qu'il soit 'son oméga', un bien grand mot pour des enfants de presque six ans, pour lui faire jouer le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse dans leurs jeux alors qu'il aurait aussi voulu faire le héros, dont certains jeux qui avaient mal tournés, l'inconscience de Katsuki les amenaient à jouer dangereusement, se fichait de ses protestations, et quand tous avaient eu leurs individualités sauf lui, il l'enfonçait encore plus dans son infériorité. Pour ce qui s'était produit quand Izuku avait été déclaré comme étant sans alter, Katsuki l'avait rejeté, lui jetant au visage qu'il n'était plus son oméga ni son ami, et qu'il était nul. Le surnom 'Deku' lui avait collé à la peau comme une insulte et le reste était une histoire déjà connue.

Maintenant, Izuku voyait ce souvenir en se traitant mentalement de niais et avec une tristesse inévitable. Il en revenait à cette conclusion : Katsuki ne voudrait jamais qu'il soit son oméga vu tout ce qui s'était passé, et lui-même était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec lui pour les mêmes raisons. S'ils parvenaient un jour à une amitié, ce serait un bien grand progrès.

Izuku n'y avait plus pensé ensuite, sa mère l'appelant pour le repas, et s'était préoccupé de se détendre, travaillant également sur ses devoirs.

Le jour du départ était arrivé, de même que le jour de cours suivant. Izuku avait croisé Tanaka dans les couloirs en allant vers sa classe, essayé de le saluer, mais ce dernier avait bien vite bifurqué avant qu'il ne le fasse. Izuku était allé en classe, affrontant les questions de ses camarades sur ce qui était arrivé, il avait bien naturellement dû inventer une excuse, sauf pour Iida et Uraraka. Ses deux amis avaient proposé de parler à Tanaka. Uraraka avait semblé proche de vouloir en découdre avec Katsuki, et il avait eu du mal à calmer la situation. Au vu de l'agitation, il avait attendu avant de s'excuser auprès de Katsuki. Il avait laissé passer trois jours entiers.

Le blond n'avait pas jeté un regard sur lui. Pas qu'il le regardait d'habitude, mais quand leur regard se croisaient par inadvertance, Izuku détournait toujours les yeux devant son air intimidant et clairement peu avenant. Il pouvait presque l'entendre penser 'Putain, me regarde pas, Deku de merde !' Katsuki évitait tout simplement, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand leurs chemins se croisaient, Izuku le voyait crispé, tendu. Avant, il ne paraissait toujours pas ravi, mais relativement indifférent. Izuku avait compris que lui parler n'aurait pas été vain.

Un jeudi après-midi à la fin des cours, alors qu'il n'avait pas d'entraînement avec All Might, il avait déclaré qu'il rentrait au dortoir directement à ses deux amis et il avait suivi Katsuki qui avait faussé compagnie à Kirishima lui aussi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, se préparant à devoir batailler et à se faire sèchement ou violemment repoussé, il rattrapa la silhouette nonchalante du blond. Une main non-assurée sur son épaule, essoufflé parce qu'il avait couru, il observa le visage de Katsuki se changer d'une expression blasée à de l'étonnement rageur –il n'y avait que lui pour arriver à faire ça.

« Kacchan… Je pourrais te parler ? »

 _ _À_ suivre..._

* * *

 **Alors oui, j'ai pris le parti de faire en sorte qu'Izuku soit amoureux de Katsuki. Pourtant, sa réflexion le montre beaucoup dans ce chapitre, je pense, quitte à ce que ça semble redondant : il lui en veut, ce n'est pas un amour tout rose qui le rend aveugle face à ses erreurs et lui fait pardonner l'impardonnable. Il a des sentiments, mais aussi une fierté, et il n'aurait pas envie d'être avec Katsuki s'il ne change pas, ni de devenir son punching-ball. Je pense que ça reste plausible qu'il l'aime parce qu'ils ont une relation complexe et qu'Izuku l'estime, mais ce n'est pas un amour tout à fait sain et il s'en rend compte. J'ai lu plusieurs histoires où comme Izuku est amoureux il accepte les abus, mais, en étant un peu réaliste, je pense franchement pas que le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour une personne fasse accepter n'importe quoi (et ça ne devrait pas le faire, à mon sens, si je peux me permettre XD). Donc voilà, tout est problématisé ici et ce qu'Izuku espère c'est l'évolution de Katsuki, pas tomber dans les bras du Katsuki actuel :).  
**

 **Vous pouvez vous en doutez, prochain chapitre, confrontation entre Katsuki et Izuku. Sans vous spoiler, je vais être honnête... C'est un chapitre difficile x). Mais qui trouve sa justification dans l'évolution de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en lisant x).**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, je serai ravie de connaître vos avis et d'échanger avec vous là-dessus !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **PS : J'ai changé les titres des chapitres, je me dis que ça fait quand même mieux comme ça XD.**


	5. V - Powerless

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors dans ce chapitre, un petit changement d'angle, et les choses bougent enfin ! Je préviens néanmoins qu'un passage à la fin peut être _dérangeant_. Il y a une note qui le décortique un peu, n'hésitez pas à la lire si vous êtes perplexes et si ça vous intéresse !**

 **J'espère que le chap vous plaira :D !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Réponse anonyme :**_

 **PetitPoney : Je dois t'avouer que je n'apprécie pas spécialement Katsuki moi aussi, même si j'aime shipper, et que je le trouve intéressant pour de la fiction :). Merci à toi en tout cas !**

 **bessonangele : Yep, voici la suite :D ! C'est écrit sur le résumé, de toute façon, il y aura 14 chapitres ^^ ! Merci à toi !  
**

* * *

 **V  
**

Si Katsuki avait une chose à dire, c'est que son week-end avait été à chier, il le qualifiait aisément comme le pire de sa vie.

Sa mère, d'abord, qui lui avait posé cinquante milles questions sur ce qu'il apprenait en cours, ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis, s'il ne faisait pas de conneries, s'il se comportait bien, comme s'il était un gosse de cinq ans. Ce genre de choses, autant dire que Katsuki ne les tolérait pas et il ne lui répondait que par l'agressivité ou l'indifférence, ce qui engendrait inévitablement des querelles, comme ils montaient tous deux dans les tours et les cris pour un mot de travers. Le blond ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, mais peut-être que d'un côté, elle lui avait manqué. C'était sa putain de mère, quand même. Le sentiment avait bien vite disparu, remplacé par un 'putain, pourquoi je suis revenu ?'. Il aimait cette femme autant qu'il la détestait, parfois, et l'intensité de sa haine pouvait être particulièrement violente. Son père n'avait pas été trop chiant, comme d'habitude, il était d'un naturel plus effacé devant l'explosivité de sa mère. Il avait quand même réussi à l'irriter en la soutenant et en essayant de les tempérer. Comme si avec les années, il n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne marchait putain de pas.

Sa relation avec sa famille pouvait être compliquée, de prime abord.

Katsuki avait tout pris de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés, le caractère de chien enragé, son individualité et son statut d'alpha. Ses parents étaient l'un des rares couples alpha-oméga où l'homme était un oméga et la femme une alpha. Tout simplement parce qu'une femme alpha, ou même oméga, était excessivement rare. Son père était quant à lui un homme posé et intelligent, pas que sa mère était stupide, mais Katsuki tenait sûrement le gros de ses capacités de réflexions de lui. Toujours doux et apaisant, il était en quelque sorte le pilier de leur famille quelque peu dysfonctionnelle, quand bien même une fois que Katsuki et sa mère étaient partis à se crier dessus, il fallait simplement les laisser exploser pour que ça redescende.

Le jeune homme n'était pas un monstre, malgré tout, il aimait quand même sa famille. Seulement, ayant passé une journée de merde, alliée à une semaine de merde, il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie de se prendre la tête pour des conneries. Sa mère avait dû le sentir, puisqu'elle avait laissé tomber. Katsuki avait été dans sa chambre, avec l'idée de se défouler sur un jeu vidéo et pourquoi pas de prendre une putain de douche chaude si sa colère ne passait pas. Se changer les idées n'avait pas tellement marché. Il n'avait pas pu oublier Deku. Ça commençait à lui peser qu'à chaque fois que ça le concernait, il n'était pas foutu de passer outre.

La façon dont il l'avait engueulé – comme s'il était au-dessus de lui, comme s'il avait le droit de lui donner un ordre ou de lui parler comme ça, et surtout, comme s'il s'énervait _contre lui_ ! D'accord, il avait déjà souhaité le voir s'énerver, il pensait que ça l'aurait amusé en plus de lui taper sur les nerfs, mais maintenant que ça arrivait… Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé, ça ne lui faisait pas exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'en voulait, aussi. Pourquoi se sentir blessé comme un gros con, alors qu'en étant un peu plus objectif, il le méritait ? Pourquoi s'être retenu de lui péter la gueule ou de défoncer l'autre connard qui l'accompagnait ? Pourquoi avoir été _infecté_ par ses phéromones, putain ! Il n'était pas le seul oméga du lycée, il en avait bien croisé d'autres. Il n'y faisait pas attention, alors pourquoi _lui_ !

 _Pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas pu ignorer ce besoin de le protéger et de l'isoler des autres alphas ? Pourquoi avait-il, lors d'un instant, cherché à se le garder ? Bordel ! Il penserait que tout s'arrêterait une fois chez lui. Un alpha pouvait facilement être affecté par les phéromones d'un oméga lorsque celui-ci le côtoyait régulièrement, mais s'éloigner rompait en quelque sorte la force brute de l'attraction. Elle le libérait de son effet hypnotisant, l'alpha serait toujours sensible à l'odeur de l'oméga puisqu'elle comportait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, mais à moins que ce dernier n'entre en chaleurs devant lui, il n'y aurait plus d'impression de suggestions ou de désirs incontrôlables. Bien naïvement, il le reconnaissait, Katsuki avait espéré que passer la porte de chez lui suffirait pour qu'il n'en ait plus rien à branler, tout simplement parce que c'était son sentiment avant tout ça. Il était intelligent, il savait que les choses comme ça ne marchaient pas comme par magie, mais dans son cas, c'était un sale tour que la vie lui avait faite et il ne voyait pas de raison que ça s'éternise.

Ce qui lui broyait joyeusement les parties intimes, en dépit de tout ce raffut de questions qui allaient parfois dans des sens totalement contraires, c'était que la jalousie continuait de le bouffer en sachant qu'Izuku était parti avec _l'autre_. Qu'il l'avait probablement amené chez lui pour le soigner. Vu que son intervention avait dû le faire flipper, y avait de bonne chance pour qu'il se soit confessé. Il n'aimait pas à quel point la pensée que Deku ait pu dire oui lui foutait une claque et le travaillait. Celle qu'il s'en soit tenu à son quasi serment de dire non le soulageait. Merde, il aurait dû s'en foutre, à fond qu'il aurait dû s'en foutre, tout comme ça n'aurait pas dû autant le faire chier qu'Izuku soit en colère contre lui.

Katsuki avait tout essayé pour oublier, voyant que son jeu ne marchait pas. La douche chaude, puis froide. Noyer son tourment dans la bouffe. Sortir dehors, jusqu'à la forêt, à la recherche d'un coin où il pourrait faire péter quelque chose, ça l'avait à peine soulagé. S'était engueulé avec ses parents comme d'habitude, pour passer un peu ses nerfs. Avait essayé de se branler – il était un adolescent, ça lui arrivait parfois, et là, prendre son pied lui aurait fait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à l'idée. Il n'avait même pas réussi à bander. Tendu et frustré, il avait laissé tomber. A croire que rien ne pourrait le délivrer.

Quand Katsuki avait réellement cru qu'il allait craquer, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter les tentatives de monologue interne et qu'il était plus paumé que jamais, il avait abandonné la lutte. Après avoir passé sa journée à repousser, le stress et l'oppression, le poids de ce qu'il rejetait se faisait encore plus insupportable, alors autant l'accepter. Ce n'était pas plaisant de s'y résoudre, mais si ça pouvait aider son cerveau à fermer sa grande gueule, il laissa le flot déborder.

Former une réflexion à partir du bordel de ses pensées n'était pas aisé. C'était carrément difficile quand tout s'en mêlait et quand en plus il refusait d'en considérer certaines par fierté et par totale haine de ces idées, Katsuki était quand même suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour savoir ça. Il fallait pourtant les passer en revue, peu importait qu'il les ait déjà imaginées, qu'il les connaisse, ou qu'il les emmure derrière d'autres plus acceptables.

Premièrement, même si les phéromones exerçaient une attraction à l'instinct, que ça ne se contrôlait pas forcément, toujours, rien de magique là-dedans. Si l'odeur de Deku lui plaisait, cela signifiait qu'il l'attirait en quelque sorte. Il avait peut-être déjà admis qu'il était mignon, il l'avait pensé, c'était quelque chose de très superficiel, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ça l'énervait quand même, comme chaque qualité qu'il percevait chez lui, de toute façon, tout ce qui se rattachait de près ou de loin à Izuku l'énervait. Deuxièmement, oui, il avait eu la conviction qu'Izuku l'aimait auparavant, comme sa dévotion à son égard semblait foutrement exagérée.

Sans y penser autrement qu'à un moyen de le blesser ni décider de le lui retourner, sachant de toute manière que Deku n'aurait jamais eu les couilles de se confesser, le simple fait qu'il ait déjà eu la vague idée de tester l'état d'oméga de son bouc-émissaire… Ce n'était pas si anodin que ça, ça avait forcément une conséquence, quand on examinait le reste. Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. Katsuki se foutait de l'amour, des sentiments, de ce genre de conneries. Il continuait et continuerait à tonner qu'il n'avait pas que ça à foutre et que si, d'accord, il avait des hormones et des besoins comme tout jeune homme, il n'était pas pressé de se choper un petit oméga pour le satisfaire. Il se foutait des omégas. Ça ne changeait pas qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Deku avec un alpha, encore maintenant qu'il n'était logiquement plus influencé par ses phéromones.

Sa relation avec Deku était compliquée dans son ensemble, simple quand on en sectionnait des morceaux, comme les raisons pour lesquels il s'était acharné sur lui, pour lesquels il ne l'appréciait pas… Il en avait un putain de gros parquet prêt à déborder.

La principale, qu'il refoulait et qu'il autorisait à le poignarder comme un couteau acéré, était très douloureuse à visualiser, mais elle donnait vie aux autres.

Il l'insupportait à ce point, parce que malgré son infériorité incontestable, il était beaucoup mieux que lui par certains plans. Katsuki savait que sans son individualité, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'une brute qui inspirerait la crainte plutôt que la sympathie – c'était déjà le cas, voire un voyou pitoyable. Il avait reçu des éloges sur éloges pour ses capacités, la force que lui conférait son pouvoir, mais à part ça…Il n'avait _rien_. Peut-être son intelligence. De l'autre côté, l'oméga avait le caractère d'un héros et du bon samaritain par excellence. Il était gentil, souriant, pouvait se montrer adorable en étant du genre à faire passer les autres avant lui-même. En plus de tout ça, il n'était pas _trop_ con non plus. S'il n'y avait pas eu d'individualités, Katsuki n'aurait servi à rien, il n'aurait eu aucun rôle et ne serait pas sorti du lot. Il aurait été une grosse tête qui avait pris la grosse tête parmi d'autres.

Alors qu'Izuku… Il avait tout ce qui fallait comme il le fallait, tout ce que Katsuki n'avait pas. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait en réalité un putain d'alter puissant…

Katsuki détestait ça.

Il le détestait pour ça. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il était jaloux. Et au fond, ça tuait Katsuki d'être jaloux pour ça. D'être jaloux de Deku. Un mec qu'il continuait à considérer comme inférieur tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le percevoir comme _meilleur que lui_. Genre de pensées qui lui donnaient envie de se cogner dans les murs, accompagnées d'une colère irrationnelle qui lui donnait tellement chaud qu'il aurait pu en transpirer.

C'était aussi de là que venait son besoin d'être le meilleur, le plus fort, d'hurler au monde entier à quel point il était génial. De son insuffisance. Avoir laissé ces mots atteindre sa conscience lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait coupé court à ses réflexions. Sa poitrine gonflée, ses joues s'étaient mises à chauffer, et le tour de sa vision s'était flouté.

Il avait serré les poings qu'il frappait contre son matelas en inspirant rageusement. Ses yeux qui commençaient à le brûler… Il avait hurlé mentalement qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à chialer comme une putain de merde maintenant. Ça n'avait pourtant pas manqué. Il en aurait presque éventré son oreiller avec ses dents en cachant son visage baigné de larmes à l'intérieur. Bordel, il détestait se sentir comme ça, comme s'il avait foiré quelque chose, comme s'il était un moins que rien, et c'était totalement le cas quand son œil se posait sur la situation.

Il haïssait Deku, le haïssait depuis onze ans bordel, mais pourtant, quand il se donnait la peine d'y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais pu le laisser de côté avant le lycée, jamais pu l'oublier, jamais pu l'ignorer complètement. Izuku ne le lâchait pas, mais lui non plus, putain ! Et ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Ça devenait même pire qu'avant, alors qu'il comprenait qu'Izuku, lui, pouvait passer autre chose, que sa vie ne lui demandait qu'à passer à autre chose. C'était comme si le blond refusait de le laisser partir, quand bien même il ne voulait pas de lui, comme s'il était attaché à l'état actuel des choses et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il aimait le fait qu'Izuku courre après lui et de le faire mariner cruellement. Détestait le fait qu'il se lasse de lui et trouve ce qu'il voulait ailleurs. Détestait le fait que Deku juge un autre meilleur que lui, préfère un autre à lui. Simplement parce qu'il aurait perdu son admiration et son affection, et que ça contrariait curieusement son égo.

Il avait eu envie de crier. Peut-être qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne ressente pas que de la haine et de l'indifférence pour son ennemi mortel, aussi antipathique qu'il lui apparaisse. Peut-être.

Peut-être. Que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion.

Bien sûr.

Personne ne décidait en une journée de ses sentiments envers une personne détestée à l'origine. Et c'était tordu. Il se savait tordu. Tellement.

Parce que dans son brouillard, il savait qu'il ne voulait toujours pas qu'Izuku ait quelqu'un. Les larmes de rage, envers lui-même et envers le vert, qui n'avait rien demandé en réalité, s'étaient écoulées comme une cascade violente sur ses joues. Un autre sentiment s'entrelaçait à tout ça, tapis derrière sa vexation… La culpabilité. Bien qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter de s'acharner sur l'oméga, il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être si stupide, si naïf, et si idiot de croire que sans une individualité, il allait pouvoir devenir un héros. Il n'avait qu'à pas le défier, ne pas représenter une menace pour l'affirmation de sa suprématie. Le blond avait dépassé les bornes plusieurs fois en l'humiliant et en le rabaissant, dit et fait des choses horribles, mais il les avait trouvées méritées. Parce que ça n'allait pas plus loin. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin, oubliant les fois où il avait eu cette pensée qu'Izuku était un oméga et lui un alpha.

Maintenant qu'il prenait en compte sa jalousie, ses sentiments nébuleux concernant le vert, toutes ces humiliations et son désir de – bordel, de faire de lui son oméga ! Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait pas le détester, lui avoir fait tant de mal, et vouloir qu'il soit à lui. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Les phéromones l'influençaient encore, hein ? Katsuki savait pourtant que non. La logique faisait que ce n'était même pas leur faute en premier lieu. Il prenait conscience que ce qu'il avait fait, que les émotions à l'intérieur de lui, que ce qu'il pourrait prévoir de faire, était mal. Moralement, ça aurait fait de lui le pire des salopards. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et de profondément déplaisant pour lui.

Un brutal choc émotionnel et profond.

Il avait finalement hurlé dans son oreiller, le tissu absorbant le son, alors que ses sanglots devenaient bruyants et qu'ils le dégoutaient de lui-même un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Heureusement, il avait fait sa crise le soir, quand ses parents dormaient et que personne ne risquait de venir l'emmerder –il avait rejeté sa faiblesse sur le coup de la fatigue, avant de s'engueuler, s'insultant intérieurement, la réalité, c'était qu'il était juste faible, point barre.

Les pensées le démolissaient plus qu'autre chose, il n'avait franchement pas besoin de ça. Le sommeil avait été son sauveur, comme souvent lorsqu'il se sentait à bout. Son dernier jour de week-end était passé de manière morose. D'autant qu'il pensait avec exaspération, était sûr, que Deku viendrait s'excuser avant leur première heure de classe, ou pendant un intercours, alors que lui n'avait franchement pas envie de voir sa gueule. Parce que c'était son style et qu'il le connaissait trop bien. Il s'en était senti échauffé et s'imaginait déjà l'envoyer chier avec pertes et fracas.

Les premiers jours de la semaine l'avaient tristement enfoncé dans son désarroi. Il avait bien vu que Deku avait l'air abattu et devinait que le Tanaka avait dû se faire rejeter et n'avait pas aimé. Il l'avait ressenti comme une petite victoire et avait presque eu envie de s'étrangler, mains en flammes. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé le concernant et Katsuki n'aurait pas dit qu'il ne s'en sentait pas giflé. Parce que si Izuku ne s'excusait pas, c'était soit qu'il était toujours remonté, soit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Les deux idées, Katsuki ne les aimait pas. Oh, au fond, il ne les méritait même pas, ces excuses. Il ne méritait rien. Izuku avait eu raison, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, et si Tanaka était fâché contre lui à cause de la pagaille qu'avait créé Katsuki, il avait des raisons de nourrir une rancœur à son écart.

Katsuki en blâmait inévitablement ses sentiments. Il avait presque envie que le vert se trouve un alpha pour se mettre à l'épreuve.

Les jours écoulés, il s'était surpris à attendre les fameuses excuses, pas par envie d'en recevoir, mais comme une preuve que Deku réagissait encore à lui – ce qui déchainait en lui une pulsion colérique à son encontre, car c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter, sans résultat. Finalement, vers la fin de la semaine, il avait arrêté d'attendre et les deux parts de lui-même étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était pour le mieux. En retournant au dortoir après les cours, il avait entendu des pas de courses derrière lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'une main avait touché son épaule et qu'une voix ô combien irritante avait secoué ses tympans.

« Kacchan… Je pourrais te parler ? »

Le blond avait cru que ses yeux allaient décoller de leurs orbites en même temps que son poing dans la mâchoire du vert. Une telle réaction violente était démesurée, mais avec tous les sentiments bordéliques que lui inspiraient Deku, c'était _pas vraiment_ le moment qu'il vienne lui adresser la parole, quand bien même un côté de Katsuki s'était langui pour qu'il le fasse. Katsuki savait qu'il était contradictoire, et s'il pouvait choquer les autres avec ça, il était parfois le plus emmerdé par son propre tempérament. Restait qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas planté. Il prédisait déjà la conversation. Et ça le faisait chier tout autant qu'une part de lui s'écriait rageusement 'c'est pas trop tôt !'. Celle qui fanfaronnait, il la repoussa. Il ne se sentait pas en position de faire ça. Il voulait rester dans sa position de détester Izuku et de ne pas vouloir d'interaction positive avec lui, et il était têtu. Tant pis si une autre part de lui-même désirait le contraire. Il ne méritait pas qu'Izuku s'excuse et finissait par rejeter l'idée qu'il le fasse.

Autant que ça reste comme ça, autant qu'il lui en veuille et qu'il le déteste lui aussi, pour qu'ils puissent se foutre la paix définitivement, c'était tout ce que Katsuki voulait vraiment.

Ou peut-être pas, mais Katsuki avait une apparence et un masque à maintenir en place, il ne les laisserait pas se fissurer si stupidement.

Apparence agressive, prenant sa tête des mauvais jours, (y en avait-il de bons chez un être aussi belliqueux que lui ?) il gonfla les joues, crachant à l'encontre de l'oméga dont la main quitta son épaule précipitamment. _C'est ça_ , se disait-il, _flippe ta vie et casse-toi, sale nerd._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, putain ? Tu crois qu'on est amis ? Va te faire enculer, Deku ! »

Izuku fit un pas en arrière mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ses prunelles figées sur lui, il ne départirait pas.

« S'il te plait, c'est important. »

Katsuki tira sa besace. Il exerça un demi-tour, peu désireux de laisser la conversation se continuer.

« Je m'en branle. »

Une emprise – putain de sa race – brutale sur son bras le força à effectuer un nouveau tour sur lui-même. Izuku le tenait fermement. Le connard, il osait, il osait ! Et Katsuki sut qu'il ne s'en dépatouillerait pas.

« Kacchan, même si tu m'exploses, je ne lâcherais pas. »

Pas besoin de le dire, il avait compris. De la fumée sortait de ses mains mais il ne s'enflammait pas. Physiquement, du moins. Émotionnellement, ce n'était pas la même chanson.

« Tu me fais chier, » hurla-t-il, « putain ce que tu me fais chier ! »

Izuku écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Pardon, Kacchan, c'est juste que…

—Je me fous de ton blabla. Accouche. T'as cinq minutes. »

En temps ordinaire, Katsuki aurait riposté, par fierté, il n'aurait pas cédé. Il ne le faisait que parce qu'il était fatigué, lessivé par tout ça… Il voulait juste que ça se termine. Il donnait le droit au nerd de le questionner, mais pas amicalement. Il avait l'idée de tourner la future conversation à son avantage. Il allait lui faire comprendre définitivement et clairement qu'il n'avait rien à espérer de lui. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'Izuku parle et qu'il sème les graines de sa propre destruction. Katsuki le fixait, méchamment patient. Izuku ne se démontait pas et osa lui sourire.

« En fait, je… tenais à m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé vendredi dernier. »

Comme si c'était la peine de parler si prudemment et de faire durer le suspense. Katsuki resta stoïque, Izuku se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« Je me suis emporté contre toi et sans chercher à t'enfoncer ni à encore dire du mal, dans le fond c'est des vérités et c'est vrai que tu as abusé– enfin, bref, je sais que j'ai dit des choses méchantes moi aussi et que je me suis trop énervé, parce que ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous et je suis désolé si ça t'a… déplu.»

Le blond savait qu'il s'était retenu de dire 'blessé' et il fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire se crispant. Izuku semblait attendre une réaction. Katsuki n'en aurait pas encore. Il continuait de le regarder avec sévérité et mépris. Le vert déglutit et commença à se triturer les doigts.

« Tanaka-kun a essayé de m'embrasser. »

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux à cette mention, ses poings se serrèrent à se briser. La jalousie recommençait à bouillir. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Merde, pourquoi il lui sortait ça, pourquoi –

« Je ne pense pas qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions et tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre avec lui mais si tu as senti qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose, tu avais raison, donc je crois que je comprends. Ton geste était exagéré, mais je voulais te remercier de t'être assez intéressé à moi pour ça, même si je ne comprends pas tellement. »

Nouveau sourire plus grand, plus hésitant.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais tendu et que tu semblais étrange, enfin dans le sens préoccupé, et je sais que tu te moques de ce que je remarque, mais si c'est ma faute, je m'excuse sincèrement, Kacchan, je ne voulais te mettre dans l'embarras ou quoique ce soit et j'apprécie ta considération, hm, malgré tout. »

Ses mains s'agitaient comme des girouettes pour l'illustrer. Katsuki était intérieurement en feu, et l'extérieur n'était pas loin. Oui, il se foutait de ce que Deku remarquait, oui, il se foutait de ses excuses, oui, l'enflure l'avait mis dans l'embarras, c'était même pire que ça, il l'avait plongé dans la merde jusqu'à la dernière mèche de cheveux. Là, ce qu'il faisait, c'était lui larguer une enclume sur la tête pour le faire couler. Ça ne pouvait pas prendre cette tournure-là. C'était le signal qu'il attendait. Izuku allait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être amis et si ce qu'il avait fait vendredi n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il lui en veuille, Katsuki allait lui donner une bonne raison de le détester maintenant. Il avait l'impression cela dit que c'était vain, comme si durant toutes ces années de calvaire, il ne lui en avait pas donné des centaines…

Il réagit vite, agrippant l'autre à l'encolure, récoltant un 'Kacchan !' incompris et apeuré. Katsuki colla presque son front contre celui du nerd – brutalement, Izuku en glapit – en éructant, lèvres retroussées.

« Me remercie pas, bordel. »

Sa bouche détachait hargneusement les mots. Il reprit. Ses paumes chauffaient à vif, les vêtements du plus petit fumaient aussi.

« J'ai pas fait ça pour toi et je m'en branle. Tu veux la vérité ? Tes phéromones m'ont influencé, parce que t'es un salopard d'oméga qui va bientôt entrer en chaleur et que je suis un alpha ! J'ai senti qu'il fallait te protéger parce qu'un alpha te couvrait alors que tu ne foutais rien pour t'en éloigner. C'était purement instinctif, y a aucun sentiment là-dedans. Je me fous de toi. Je te déteste. T'es inférieur, inutile, et j'supporte pas de parler avec toi. »

Yeux écarquillés, physiquement perdu, la douleur se mêlait à l'expression d'incompréhension d'Izuku, mais Katsuki l'ignora. Il s'en moquait. Il ajouta, avant que le vert puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit : « Si tu tiens tant que ça à te faire baiser, prends-toi des jouets ou trouve réellement un alpha, mais reste hors de ma putain de vue. »

Cette fois-ci, l'oméga rougit à son allusion. En réalité, elle le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Insinuer ce qu'il insinuait était avilissant. Katsuki en était tout à fait conscient. Ses pupilles eurent du mal à s'accrocher aux siennes et ses mains qui étaient montées pour essayer d'ôter les siennes étaient retombées. Il commençait à avoir l'œil vide et à murmurer dans sa barbe. Katsuki tira davantage sur sa veste d'uniforme, pour empêcher Izuku de perdre – figurément – conscience. L'une de ses mains monta jusqu'à la gorge du vert. Il vit la terreur dans son regard. Katsuki n'irait pas jusqu'à l'abîmer, mais le faire flipper pour qu'il n'y revienne pas, c'était une garantie supplémentaire. Il serra –à peine, de quoi faire une marque qui s'estomperait. Izuku le regardait toujours avec ce visage terrifié, des larmes montant aux coins de ses yeux.

Il pouvait se défendre, bien sûr qu'il pouvait se défendre, mais il ne le ferait pas contre lui. Katsuki en était d'autant plus enragé. Les auras se mêlaient et leurs senteurs émotives respectives ne s'accordaient pas, montrant bien que leur altercation les divisait. Si Katsuki avait craché le morceau, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Izuku ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était pas dans sa putain de tête, bordel de merde, il ne savait rien. Katsuki disait la vérité et la vérité n'avait pas besoin d'explication approfondie. Elle était, c'est tout.

Izuku attrapa courageusement son poignet pour le forcer à lâcher prise, bégayant :

« Me… Me blâme pas pour ça, j'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, je n'ai jamais voulu t'influencer !

—Je m'en fous, ça reste ta faute. » Dans la colère, il serra fort contre sa paume d'Adam, une larme coulant sur la joue de l'oméga. « Alors maintenant tu me lâches, et tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me présenter des excuses pour rien. Même si tes accusations étaient fausses, comme tu le vois, je n'ai aucun putain d'intérêt pour toi ou tes relations. » Il le lâcha, Izuku portant les mains à sa gorge en prenant une goulée d'air, tremblant. « Et crève loin de moi, loser. »

Les pas de Katsuki furent rapides et furieux alors qu'il abandonnait la silhouette démunie du plus petit.

Il avait gagné, hein ? Il avait détruit le semblant de chance qu'il aurait pu avoir d'être l'alpha de Deku. C'était tant mieux…

Tant mieux.

Tant mieux…

C'était du moins pour le mieux. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Et il avait réussi, oh oui, il avait réussi à tout foirer ! Il se mordit la lèvre avec rage, au point que du sang en perla. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de le lancer, ainsi qu'une salope de culpabilité. Merde, une part de lui avait _presque_ envie de courir enlacer l'oméga qu'il entendait sangloter derrière lui. Il avait l'impression de revenir au temps du collège, d'agir comme avant, comme un connard de première… Katsuki mordit cette fois-ci son poing pour chasser ses propres larmes qui avaient envie de faire un tour à l'extérieur de ses paupières. Ses poings fumaient encore, et il avait bien envie de se les envoyer au travers de la gueule.

Mais Izuku avait compris, comme ça. Le blond avait été trop loin, il n'y avait plus de chance qu'il y revienne, le vert lui en voudrait et c'était fini. Une impression de vide gagnait Katsuki, mais au fond, c'était bien. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas compatibles et faits pour être ensemble, de toute façon. Pas qu'il l'aurait voulu, non, _jamais de la vie_ , mais c'est pour ça qu'il avait dû gâcher les perceptions positives d'Izuku sur lui, et qu'il avait dû remettre les choses en ordre entre eux. Il ne serait jamais celui qui rendrait l'autre heureux. Katsuki n'avait plus qu'à apprendre à le voir l'être avec un autre sans péter de câbles. Ça se ferait bien. Il n'aurait pas le choix.

 _ _ _À__ suivre..._

* * *

 **Donc pour la violence de Katsuki, vous aurez vu dans ce chapitre qu'il se remet en question, s'analyse beaucoup et a du mal à se comprendre. Il est, depuis le début, en train de traverser une crise identitaire, ce qui cause son explosion de colère, qui se traduit par la violence, envers Izuku. Je trouvais que ça lui correspondait de réagir comme ça sous pression. Par contre, qu'il soit présenté comme étant perturbé et perdu _ne légitime_ _en rien_ son acte. Il fait un très mauvais choix ici, ce dont il se rend compte lui-même, et réduit à néant l'amélioration de leur relation déjà très faible. Si vous pensez que c'est minable de sa part c'est normal, c'est le cas.  
**

 **Évidemment, ça ne va pas passer comme une lettre à la poste pour Izuku (qui n'a pas trop réagi parce qu'il était choqué, je pense que c'est normal), et ça risque d'être assez compliqué niveau relationnel entre eux pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Parlant des prochains chapitres, je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de poster le 6 pour la fin du mois, histoire d'accélérer un peu le rythme sur cette fiction ^^ ! Si je n'arrive pas à en poster deux ce mois-ci, ce sera bon pour août x).**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'échanger avec vous :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. VI - Time Out

**Hello !**

 **Finalement je n'ai pas pu publier fin juillet, mes excuses, alors voici ce chapitre la première semaine d'août ! Il est un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 ** _NinadereAckerma _: Je ne sais pas si tu iras jusque là mais merci beaucoup de ton com sur le chapitre 1 en tout cas :) !**

* * *

 **VI**

D'une logique imparable, le temps avait continué de s'écouler. Honnêteté pour honnêteté, Katsuki avait profondément les boules pour son comportement. Il s'en voulait énormément. Et il n'arrivait pas à ne plus y penser. À oublier les yeux écarquillés par la peur de Deku, ses larmes, son visage rougi, la déception qui s'y lisait… Tout un étalage d'émotions négatives. Il se repassait la scène en boucle. Son départ, le sentiment de haine envers lui-même, ses remords. Rien ne le sortait de sa déprime. Les cours l'emmerdaient comme pas possible. Les gens, aussi. Tout le dégoûtait. Y compris lui-même. C'est dans ce sentiment de malaise perpétuel que Katsuki évoluait depuis bientôt deux semaines. Deku et lui s'étaient bien croisés. Cependant, à chaque fois, il se bornait à regarder bien devant lui, sans cligner des yeux, avec la même concentration qu'Aizawa-Sensei lorsqu'il éliminait l'alter de quelqu'un. Sauf que lui s'appliquait à ne pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas lire la colère ou la crainte au fond ses prunelles. Tout ça parce qu'il était trop lâche pour avouer ses sentiments, trop lâche pour faire des excuses.

Et à quoi bon ? C'était trop tard. Tout était foutu en l'air.

La tête couchée entre ses bras lors d'un intercours, Katsuki luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. En fait, il pionçonnait – au modèle de la différence entre sommeiller et somnoler – un petit peu. Il comptait sur Kirishima pour le faire émerger. Il lui cassait les burnes, en ce moment, celui-là. Justement, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il redressa le cou, meurtrier, tombant nez à nez avec celui qui se qualifiait comme _son meilleur ami_. Si Kirishima, qui était un chic type, avait su ce qu'il avait fait à Izuku… Il était sûr qu'il le dégoûterait, lui aussi. Katsuki se renfrogna devant le jeune bêta.

« T'as un problème, mec ? » Au vu de sa face effarée, l'autre garçon reprit : « Je veux dire, dernièrement, tu parles pu, tu gueules même pu… Et ça, c'est hyper bizarre. Y'a une couille dans le pâté, non ? »

Ça aurait pu être risible en d'autres circonstances, le blond lui-même était sur le point de s'énerver contre le rouquin, comme s'il passait sa vie à gueuler sur tout le monde ! Bon, peut-être un peu, mais… Et puis merde, Eijiro avait raison. Ses ongles tapotèrent le bois usé de la table, un court instant, signe de sa nervosité. Il observa furtivement le ciel gris au dehors, comme lui en dedans. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Occupe-toi de ton cul.

—Oh, allez ! T'as perdu de ta virilité, là ! Même avant, tu m'aurais envoyé chier plus fort que ça ! Bakugou, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Ce qu'il avait ? Un guignol qui se mettait à lui courir nerveusement sur le haricot. Les images de son altercation avec Deku lui revenaient en mémoire, lui soulevaient le cœur. Bordel, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire abstraction ? Pourquoi était-il si triste de s'être conduit comme… lui ? Lui il y a un an et demi. Lui, un jeune connard par excellence. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait devenir. Ni ce qu'il voulait être. Et c'était une attitude qu'il s'acharnait à reproduire sans cesse. Pourquoi était-il si con, voilà la vraie question, à laquelle une réponse faisait cruellement défaut. Il se contenta de détourner l'œil du visage amical, pour regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre. Kirishima parut s'alarmer.

« C'est à cause d'Izuku ? »

Là, Katsuki se retourna comme un dément – à tel point qu'il en eut mal au cou. D'où ce con se posait cette question, d'où est-ce qu'il croyait que…

« J'ai remarqué que tu le regardais pu du tout, » répondit son ami pour lui, ce qui aurait fait gueuler Katsuki d'habitude, d'un hargneux 'Ah parce que je regarde Deku ?!', « et lui, il a l'air hyper triste… J'sais pas trop ce qui y a entre vous, mais vous vous êtes engueulés ? »

Kirishima ne savait rien. Katsuki n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait fait à l'oméga durant leurs années de collège et maternelle. Après, se vanter d'avoir humilié un mec, même pour lui, ça craignait grave. Du coup, la façon qu'Eijiro avait de lui demander ça était on ne peut plus bienveillante. Il lui offrait d'en parler, comme s'il avait besoin de se faire consoler. Katsuki voyait rouge. Une part de lui était scandalisée qu'il lui demande ça, comme s'il avait besoin d'une oreille sur laquelle chialer ! De l'autre, il sentit son cœur lourd et eut comme une envie de se foutre à chialer, justement. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas gueuler de frustration.

« Il s'est rien passé. »

Un petit sourire gentil flottait sur la tronche du roux.

« T'es sûr ? T'sais que tu peux me le dire, je suis là pour toi.

—Bon, tu m'emmerdes, bouffon, dégage ! »

Katsuki s'était relevé, tapant des poings sur la table. Les quelques personnes restées dans la classe avec eux les fixaient, médusées. Deku n'était pas là. Heureusement. Kirishima fronça durement les sourcils, puis s'apaisa.

« C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, je proposais ça en pote. Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Il se retournait sur un sourire de mise, visiblement vexé. Les autres détournèrent également le regard. La boule dans la gorge du blond lui parut plus forte. Il avait encore plus envie de chialer, et sentait les larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières. Ce n'était même pas qu'une impression. Il réalisa qu'il était vraiment sur le point de pleurer. Lui, pleurer en public. C'était bon pour les faibles, pour les mecs hyper émotifs qui n'étaient pas foutus de retenir la moindre larme, se laissaient aller à leurs émotions comme des merdes, les gars comme Deku, en gros. Katsuki avait les mains à plat sur le bois de la table, maintenant, et il avait l'impression qu'il tremblait.

« J'ai tout foiré. »

Il avait murmuré, mais Kirishima émit un hoquet de surprise, pivotant de nouveau dans sa direction. Katsuki se sentait craquer. Merde, il allait, il allait… Putain !

Il sortit de la salle en courant, ignorant les visages estomaqués des autres, dont celui d'Eijiro. Il bouscula quelqu'un dans le couloir, ne s'excusa pas – pas son style, surtout pas le temps. Il trouva les chiottes, y entra et s'enferma dans une cabine vide. Dans l'étroitesse des WC, il se sentait oppressé, mais au moins caché de la vue d'autrui. Personne ne le verrait si pathétique. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, les larmes commençaient à couler. La sonnerie des cours retentissait. Et lui, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Bien au contraire. Une envie de vomir le projeta en avant. Le contenu de son estomac se retrouva bientôt au fond la cuvette. Entre larmes et résidus au coin de la bouche, il se sentait dégueulasse. Il était en train de _péter_ _un_ _câble_. Au bout de quelques minutes, il eut la force de sortir des chiottes.

Se ruant sur les robinets, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et s'empara d'une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer. Il se rinça la bouche deux fois, puis resta appuyé contre le lavabo. Dans le miroir, il faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, il avait le dessous des yeux rougeoyant et la bouche tordue, la face malade. Une sale gueule, voilà ce qu'il avait. Il finit par ouvrir la porte, hésitant clairement à retourner en classe. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix-

Kirishima se trouvait accoudé en face des toilettes, son sac en main. Katsuki s'étonna.

« J'ai dit au prof que t'étais malade, alors j'ai fait ton sac. Je t'ai entendu vomir. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

Il se sentait ridicule, au point que râler contre son ami ne lui passa pas par l'esprit. Il attrapa mollement ses affaires en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'ai pas envie. »

En plus de ça, il se sentait coupable. Eijiro était là alors qu'il l'avait envoyé chier avec pertes et fracas…

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi, alors ? Ou je te raccompagne aux dortoirs ? »

Katsuki hésita. Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« J'veux pas avoir ma daronne sur le dos. J'vais me pieuter, retourne en cours. »

Ayant compris qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, le rouquin n'insista pas. Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir. Le blond se tança intérieurement. Il devait se montrer plus sympathique avec Eijiro. Il agissait en pote, et lui était aimable comme porte de prison… Ouais, c'est ça, il devait réellement faire un effort.

« Hé, Kirishima… »

L'interpellé le toisa, devenant attentif. Katsuki ne réussit pas à parler. Il avait toujours la gerbe, toujours envie de chialer. Il devait faire peur à voir, bordel. Il espéra que son expression suffisait à montrer de la reconnaissance. Le visage d'Eijiro s'illumina. Il lui en fallait peu.

« T'inquiète, mec. Allez, à plus. »

Ses pas résonnèrent en decrescendo dans le couloir. L'alpha se retrouva seul avec ses pensées culpabilisantes. Il ferait mieux de foncer au dortoir, comme il l'avait dit à son pote. Ses parents lui avaient cassé les couilles pour qu'il fasse une réserve de médicaments, il avait ce qu'il fallait dans un tiroir. On était vendredi, ce soir, c'était le week-end. Mr. Aizawa pourrait bien comprendre qu'il sèche les cours pour maladie une fin d'après-midi. C'était pas comme si deux heures de classes en moins lui causeraient des lacunes catastrophiques.

 _Ouais,_ se dit Katsuki, _c'est le mieux à faire._

* * *

Izuku ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il était triste et épuisé moralement de se triturer les méninges depuis deux semaines. Katsuki l'avait agressé. Il avait eu peur, avait cru voir le Katsuki d'il y a un an… Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Son regard encoléré s'était voilé de tristesse, une brève seconde, presque imperceptible. Izuku l'avait perçu. Il y avait donc un problème. Ça n'excusait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, et il lui en voulait beaucoup. Il l'avait déçu. Comme d'habitude, en quelque sorte, et cette pensée le peinait. Il avait l'impression d'être trop dur avec lui… et en même temps, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas assez. Il trouvait son attitude injuste, ses réactions mauvaises, et une part de lui était brûlante de rage. Dans sa bonté usuelle, Izuku voulait comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression que ce genre d'attitude ne correspondaient plus au blond, du moins plus autant qu'avant, et que s'il l'avait fait, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes ses réactions, en ce moment, ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas lui.

Katsuki, par sa violence, avait confirmé ses soupçons. Néanmoins, Izuku se forçait à ne pas s'en mêler. Il était trop en colère d'avoir été le punching-ball de son ami d'enfance une fois de plus alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il voulait l'aider, et savait que si son attitude ne s'arrangeait pas, il finirait par tenter. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il lui fallait s'éloigner et prendre du recul. Il n'était pas un imbécile, il savait très bien que leur relation était malsaine, que son attachement pour lui était malsain… Et il continuait à l'apprécier. Ça n'empêchait pas la colère d'être là. Par moment, il se disait que quelque part, il serait toujours attaché à Kacchan pour la bonne part de ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui toutes ces années. Tout comme il le haïrait toujours pour l'autre face de la même pièce.

Parce que ses amis finissaient par se poser des questions entre son air préoccupé, la marque de poing sur son visage, et l'énorme crise de larmes qu'il avait piqué après son entrevue avec Katsuki… Il leur avait avoué la vérité. Il avait déjà parlé à Uraraka et Iida de ce qui s'était passé entre eux au collège, ce qui faisaient qu'ils ne portaient pas le blond dans leurs cœurs. Entendre qu'il avait recommencé à le brimer les avait rendu furieux. Cette fois, ils étaient deux à avoir proposé d'aller en découdre pour lui, et ils lui avaient dit des horreurs sur Kacchan. Ce qu'il comprenait. D'une manière qu'il jugeait mesquine, ça l'avait soulagé qu'ils le lynchent. Il était tellement triste et tellement – furieux, qu'il avait trouvé là-dedans un moindre réconfort. Depuis, il s'en voulait, mais encore une fois, il avait des sentiments conflictuels là-dessus.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de l'autre encore un peu, par sécurité. Tant pis si Kacchan avait besoin d'aide dans l'urgence… Il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait le lui en apporter. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ça faisait mal. Le reconnaître offrait un effet rassurant. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ça le dépassait. Il devait lâcher prise. C'étaient ce que ses amis lui avaient recommandé, et ils avaient raison.

Puis, pour lui remonter le moral, il fallait dire qu'un fait positif s'était produit récemment. Il avait découvert que Todoroki Shoto s'intéressait à lui. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait été lui parler, et essayait de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Izuku avait toujours pensé qu'il était une personne sympathique. Ils étaient rivaux, et Todoroki lui avait avoué qu'il restait persuadé qu'All Might était son père… Mais il l'aimait bien, en fait. Honnêtement, l'autre garçon lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait qu'il sentait bon, et lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait qu'il tente de se rapprocher de lui. On pouvait difficilement faire plus direct, et Izuku avait accepté cet intérêt.

Il était le genre d'alpha avec qui Izuku aurait bien aimé être. Quand il venait vers lui, Ochako n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des petits coups de coudes complices. Quant à savoir s'il accepterait de sortir avec lui… Bon, Todoroki ne lui avait pas encore demandé. Et c'était encore un truc que le pauvre garçon n'arrêtait pas de retourner mentalement !

Pendant longtemps, il était resté scotché sur Kacchan, au point qu'il avait ignoré les alphas ou les bêtas, filles ou garçons, autour de lui… Il trouvait Todoroki bien trop gentil pour se servir de lui comme « pansement ». C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, surtout que ce dernier semblait sincère avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal, ni de lui faire miroiter de faux espoirs. Encore une fois, il avait été honnête, lui avait dit qu'il voulait surtout une relation amicale avant quoique ce soit – il avait du mal à s'imaginer tomber amoureux sans que la relation repose sur une certaine complémentarité, allié à une complicité, avant. C'était en nostalgie pour ce qu'ils avaient enfants qu'il avait aimé Kacchan, puis pour son physique, aussi, alors…

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple.

Toujours est-il qu'il voulait ça.

En se concentrant sur sa feuille pour prendre des notes, Izuku jeta un œil à la place occupé habituellement par Kacchan. Ce dernier était absent en cette fin de journée. D'après Kirishima, qui s'était levé quand le cours avaient repris pour expliquer la situation à Aizawa-Sensei, il était malade. C'était très bizarre, Kacchan n'avait jamais été du genre à tomber malade… Ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout. C'était dur à faire rentrer. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, malgré ses résolutions, et se surprenait trop de fois à envisager des solutions pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son 'ami' d'enfance.

Le dernier cours sonna. Izuku avait hâte de retourner aux dortoirs pour se détendre tranquillement. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et que ses deux amis lui proposaient d'aller se balader en ville, Todoroki remonta la bretelle de son sac et marcha vers lui.

« Midoriya, » il ne souriait pas, restant réservé, mais son ton était joyeux. « J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Izuku rit. Shoto était si formel… C'était mignon.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Todoroki-kun ? »

En conséquence, il jouait lui aussi la carte de la politesse. Le susnommé rougit un peu. Il eut la tête de côté, évitant de croiser ses prunelles.

« Ça te dirait un rendez-vous… avec moi… demain ? »

Ochako eut un glapissement ravi, et Iida lui sourit. D'habitude, il aurait été du genre à le sermonner parce qu'ils avaient une montagne de devoirs à faire. Il se doutait bien que les deux autres s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'encourager avec Shoto pour qu'il se détourne de Katsuki, ce pourquoi il quittait son sérieux usuel. Izuku fut surpris par cette demande. Shoto était toujours aussi timide, tout en se montrant plus direct.

« Oh, oui, pourquoi pas ! » Izuku sentait que ses joues rosissaient. « Tu veux qu'on aille manger des crêpes en ville ? »

Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui se faisait souvent lors des rendez-vous de couple – il l'avait lu dans quelques magazines, et peut-être vu dans des dramas… Pas qu'il regardait, hein, mais il était curieux ! Et puis mince. Bien sûr qu'Izuku s'intéressait un minimum à l'amour… C'était une belle chose. Mais une chose curieuse, il fallait bien l'avouer. Surtout quand il pensait à ce qu'il expérimentait en la matière, personnellement. Un nébuleux néant, teinté de cheveux blonds, d'une paire d'yeux rouges, et d'un tempérament colérique, pour ne pas dire violent.

 _Il faut que j'oublie Kacchan. Il n'attire que mon malheur._

 _Mais j'arrive tellement pas à le faire._

 _J'arrive tellement pas à ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui. Comment faire pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive… Je l'avais jamais vu si perturbé. Je sais que je dois arrêter d'y penser… Je dois…_

« Oui, ce serait très bien. »

La voix rauque de Todoroki le ramena à la réalité. Izuku se força à sourire. Un doux sentiment dansa au creux de son ventre. Au moins, c'était arrangé. Todoroki le salua et sortit de la salle de classe.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! » s'exclama Ochako, un sourire bienveillant scotché aux lèvres.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale vigoureuse sur l'épaule, qui le projeta en avant. Devant son visage atterré, elle éclata de rire. De bon cœur, le vert la rejoignit. Tenya s'empressa d'approuver.

« N'oublie quand même pas les devoirs, et le contrôle de mardi.

—Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne me fasses pas la réflexion, Iida-Kun, » s'amusa Izuku.

Son amusement retomba aussi sec. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez remarqué la même chose que moi, hein ? Kacchan n'est pas là…

—Oublie-le, Deku ! » s'énerva Ochako. « Il t'a saisi à la gorge, bon sang ! Si tu veux mon avis, ce type a de graves problèmes. Je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il finisse par devenir un Vilain. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils malgré lui, se sentant obligé de le défendre.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, s'il te plaît, Uraraka-san. Tu sais très bien que je lui en veux, mais de là à dire ça…

—Izuku, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui. »

Le délégué de classe remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le jaugeant sévèrement.

« C'est tout à ton honneur, mais il ne le mérite pas. S'il n'est pas mauvais et que c'est plus fort que lui… Il a sûrement besoin d'une aide psychologique. Ou de se remettre sérieusement en question. Peut-être même les deux.»

Ça, l'oméga était on ne peut plus d'accord. Mais il ne voyait pas Kacchan faire une démarche de ce style, autant pour la première option que pour la deuxième. Ochako posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Allez, détends-toi, demain tu sors avec Todoroki-kun. Il est vraiment gentil avec toi, tu mérites quelqu'un qui te fasse sourire. »

De côté, Tenya approuvait encore.

Izuku était sincèrement touché de la prévenance de ses amis à son égard. Il réalisait qu'il était très chanceux de les avoir. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« V-Vous avez raison. Je dois aller voir All Might pour… un devoir, et on pourra sortir. Dans une demi-heure ?

—C'est parfait ! » opina la jeune fille du groupe, « ça me laissera le temps de me changer.

—Pareil pour moi. »

Les trois adolescents signèrent ainsi leur accord. Le vert était réjoui à l'idée du week-end en perspective. Il espérait réussir à oublier un peu Kacchan…

 _ _ _À__ suivre..._

* * *

 **J'avoue que j'adooooore le ShotoDeku, cela dit, ça reste bel et bien un KatsuDeku, n'ayez crainte XD. Disons qu'avec le choc et la colère, Izuku s'éloigne de Katsuki, comme on le voit avec son point de vue :). Au cas où, non, Shoto n'intervient pas pour que Katsuki soit encore jaloux ou pour rajouter de la difficulté, il aura bien un rôle déterminant dans tout ça :p. Vous verrez lequel... ;).**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !**

 **Si je me débrouille bien (et à priori je pense que c'est bon) le prochain chapitre sera soit pour la fin de semaine, soit le début de semaine prochaine ^^ ! Je vais essayer de terminer la fic pour le 29 septembre au plus tard.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. VII - Increasing

**Heyyy !**

 **J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, et le pire est que j'ai pratiquement écrit ce chapitre en deux jours, mais j'ai été assez occupée par d'autres projets en plus de ma vie donc je n'avais pas pu m'y mettre avant x').**

 **Contrairement à l'autre, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est très long, et autant vous dire qu'il monte d'un cran dans le drame adolescent ! On a du gros angst, vous êtes prévenus :'). Ne vous fiez pas au début tout léger x').**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, alors bonne lecture à vous :D !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 ** _Lectrice :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, ça fait très plaisir :) ! La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaira :D !**

 ** _Guest :_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente si tu aimes les caractères, je m'attache beaucoup à ça, donc ça fait plaisir :) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D !**

* * *

 **VII**

C'était un bel après-midi. Le ciel bleu était sans nuages, il faisait donc beau, mais pas trop chaud. Non, c'était parfait. Izuku avait mis un jean noir et un t-shirt simple à manches courtes, de couleur blanche, ainsi que ses éternelles baskets rouges, et il se tenait prêt à aller au premier véritable rendez-vous de sa vie. Il grimaça en songeant que si sa mère l'avait su, elle aurait été limite plus excitée que lui. Il fallait reconnaître que ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait seize ans, c'était quelque chose de ridicule, mais ça lui donnait l'impression de franchir une étape. Un petit vent rasait ses avant-bras et ébouriffait les boucles qui sortaient d'une casquette recouvrant son crâne pour l'occasion. Mieux valait se protéger du soleil avec la chaleur d'été.

Todoroki et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver au centre commercial en ville, afin de chercher un endroit tranquille où déjeuner tous les deux. Par message, il lui proposait même un cinéma. Izuku approuva avec joie, osant lui envoyer l'émoticône d'un pouce en l'air, à quoi il ajouta « plus ultra ! » enthousiaste. Shoto répondit un simple « Bien ». Il était aussi réservé par SMS qu'il pouvait l'être dans la vie, c'était assez frappant. Le vert avait tendance à se dérider lorsqu'il discutait par texto, beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne pouvait le faire en vrai. Avec sa timidité, et la réserve de Shoto, il ressentit une certaine anxiété en pensant au moment où ils se retrouveraient. Pas dans le sens où il était mal à l'aise de le voir. Encore une fois, il appréciait vraiment bien Todoroki, ce n'était pas le souci. Il avait juste peur d'être trop perdu et de lui donner une fausse impression, de le braquer ou de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Pour un rendez-vous, ce serait un peu nul…

Ah, il commençait presque à murmurer dans sa barbe tant ça le stressait ! L'oméga s'en rendit compte, jetant un regard honteux autour de lui.

Il descendait l'escalator menant à la galerie marchande, entre des gens qui se bousculaient pour avancer plus vite et le ronronnement léger du mécanisme, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il ôta une bretelle de son sac, le baissa dans son dos pour le ramener devant lui. Il ouvrit la première fermeture, découvrant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Le temps qu'il la sorte, l'escalator l'avait accompagné jusqu'en bas. Il reprit sa marche au milieu de la foule, buvant doucement. Il rangea sa boisson, jonglant avec son téléphone qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Son écran s'alluma, découvrant son fond d'écran de verrouillage qu'il avait récemment changé d'une photo d'All Might à celle de lui et ses amis souriant à pleines dents, heureux. Avant le coup qu'il s'était pris en intervenant entre Kacchan et Tanaka-kun. (All Might se trouvait quand même sur son écran d'accueil, ça n'aurait _pas_ été son portable, sinon…)

Parlant de Tanaka, il y pensait de temps en temps avec déception. Il ne lui parlait toujours pas, et Izuku n'osait pas le recontacter, de peur d'avoir l'air de forcer les choses. Des fois, il se disait qu'à cause de ça, Tanaka avait peut-être cru que c'était lui qui ne voulait plus le contacter. Il hésitait vraiment. Et il n'osait pas en parler avec ses amis. Ils étaient moins hostiles à lui qu'à Kacchan, cela dit, ils étaient mitigés entre la pensée qu'avec ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, il n'était pas forcément des mieux attentionné, et celle qu'il avait été maladroit. Au début, c'était vers la deuxième option qu'ils s'inclinaient. Comme il n'avait fait aucune démarche pour s'excuser depuis, Izuku l'ayant vaguement laissé entendre, ils envisageaient l'autre solution, et lui ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

De toute façon, il n'était là pour se prendre la tête au nom de personne. Tout ce qui comptait était de passer une bonne journée. Et il fut déterminé à ce que ça se passe comme sur des roulettes !

Le cœur plus léger, Izuku déverrouilla la notification d'un pouce agile.

 _ **Todoroki-kun :**_

 _Je suis devant la fontaine._

Izuku savait évidemment où elle se situait. Il fila, débarquant face à son camarade avec un sourire timide, mais bienveillant. Shoto eut une sorte de rictus discret. L'oméga bégaya :

« S-Salut ! Tu vas bien, Todoroki-kun ? »

Il réalisa juste après qu'ils avaient déjà effectué les salutations par voie virtuelle et qu'il était un peu ridicule de recommencer. Todoroki cligna des yeux, pensant sans doute à la même chose que lui. Il hocha néanmoins la tête avec complaisance :

« Toujours pareil. Et toi, Midoriya ?

—Aussi, » Izuku rit nerveusement en opinant, décidant d'être honnête, « Désolé, je suis un peu stressé. »

Shoto rétorqua que lui aussi, surprenant le vert, et lui proposa qu'ils cherchent à manger, coupant court aux banalités.

Ils slalomèrent entre les gens, trouvant un fast-food qui vendait des crêpes en dessert, c'était marqué sur la carte, affiché tel un argument de poids en marketing. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux dans leur cas. Ils se sourirent gentiment en scellant leur décision. La nervosité ne quittait pas Izuku. Au début, ils se contentèrent de commander et mangèrent silencieusement. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Shoto n'avait jamais été des plus loquaces et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de traîner tous les deux. En s'alpaguant rapidement, il n'était pas difficile de trouver de quoi échanger. Plusieurs heures durant, c'était différent. Avec sa timidité, Izuku marchait sur des œufs. De temps à autre, tandis qu'il se mordillait les lèvres avec embarras entre deux bouchées, Todoroki le dévisageait. C'était gentil, sans insistance, tout en étant teinté d'appréciation. Et ça le faisait rougir comme un dingue ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé comme ça par quelqu'un.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent bien vite de quoi discuter. En camarades, ils parlèrent des cours, et le vert demanda au vairon s'il avait amélioré le maniement de l'alter de son père. Précautionneusement, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible. Shoto n'en avait pas été miné, et il l'avait rassuré à ce sujet. Izuku s'était donc lâché : il avait énormément de question à lui poser sur ses alters, après tout. La conversation fut bientôt fluide. Aussi, l'oméga se rendit compte que c'était l'étiquette du 'rendez-vous' qui l'avait totalement renfermé, de même pour Todoroki. Ils eurent le réflexe commun de s'excuser pour les blancs du début, riant comme deux amis face à une blague hilarante. C'est ce qui frappa Izuku.

Pour un rendez-vous, n'étaient-ils pas censés ressentir une sorte de tension… romantique ? C'était affreusement cliché et il avait conscience qu'il s'enfonçait là-dedans joyeusement. Cependant, il avait l'impression que ce qui était en train de se nouer entre Todoroki et lui était plus une tendre sympathie, teintée d'appréciation physique, qu'autre chose. À vrai dire, qui avait dit qu'une relation était plus que ça ? Il cogitait.

Ils conclurent le repas, embrayant sur des sujets plus personnels, mais pas trop, surtout leurs centres d'intérêts et quelques opinions. Dans le même temps, ils se mirent à la recherche du cinéma. Il y en avait un tout prêt de la zone des commerces. Ils s'engagèrent dans les rues. Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Izuku remarqua qu'il était déjà 14 heures. Ainsi qu'il avait quelques notifications. Dans la conversation de groupe qu'il partageait avec Ochako et Tenya, trois messages clignotaient. Un salut de la jeune fille, puis Tenya lui demandant comment se passait le rendez-vous, Ochako renchérissant d'un « dis-nous tout, Deku-kun ! ».

L'oméga fut gêné des questions des deux bêtas, mais il sourit malgré lui. Ils étaient adorables. Il leur envoya un smiley, accompagné d'un « je vous expliquerai plus tard ! ». Ochako envoya une émoji cœur et un clin d'œil, le traitant de cachotier, tandis qu'Iida-kun optait pour un simple « amuse-toi bien dans ce cas ». Izuku rougit, rencontrant le regard de Shoto, qui s'était interrompu dans leur conversation, voyant qu'il était absorbé. Il se remit à bafouiller :

« M-mes amis te disent bonjour.

—Tu peux le leur retourner. »

À sa voix dubitative, Izuku fut sûr qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait traduit de ses rougeurs qu'il se faisait taquiner. Ils reprirent leur petite conversation, et arrivèrent devant le cinéma. Là, ils optèrent pour un film d'action. Une histoire de superhéros. Dans une société centrée sur l'héroïsme, ça devrait faire l'effet d'une overdose, pourtant, ces films étaient on ne peut plus populaires. Puis, il fallait le dire, en voyant Todoroki grincer devant les quelques films romantiques qui étaient proposé, mieux valait s'en tenir à ça. Izuku lui-même n'était pas spécialement porté romance, même s'il regardait des dramas où elle prenait souvent une part importante dans l'intrigue. Ça aurait été gênant d'aller voir ça pour un premier rendez-vous…

Et, il l'admettait, quand bien même un synopsis de ces comédies aurait été intéressant, il n'avait pas envie de donner une image de lui comme étant un oméga fleur bleu, quand bien même il ne pensait pas qu'être romantique était une mauvaise chose. Il n'avait pas envie d'être sujet à des aprioris, car beaucoup se moquaient, alors que ça n'avait aucun sens. Il se disait vaguement que s'interdire de faire ou de penser une chose à cause des aprioris qu'on lui assignait était une façon de les valider, ils cheminaient dans les rangées de sièges.

La salle fut bientôt plongée dans le noir, les deux adolescents se réjouissant de leur après-midi. Deux heures plus tard, ils furent sortis.

« Tu en as pensé quoi, toi ? » demanda Izuku, circonspect.

Shoto haussa les épaules pendant qu'il détaillait son profil droit, cherchant à cerner son expression.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vu mieux. Les motivations du héros et de l'antagoniste étaient assez faibles.

—J'ai trouvé que l'explication du fonctionnement de son alter et de son impact incohérent. »

Todoroki se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils descendaient les marches d'un petit escalier en pierres marbrées pour rejoindre la rue.

« Je veux dire, précisa l'oméga, un type qui fait des tornades, normalement, avec la force du vent, c'est compliqué à garder sous contrôle, et il ne causait presque aucun dégâts. C'est illogique.

—On est d'accord. Ce qui m'a quand même frappé, c'est que le héros s'obstine à refuser d'aider les gens jusqu'à ce que son compagnon le supplie, et que le méchant soit un éternel illuminé qui veut dominer le monde. C'est tellement cliché. »

Cet argument fit hausser les épaules d'Izuku.

« Si on prend l'exemple des Vilains, ils ne sont pas forcément mieux…

—Oui, mais ils ont des mobiles. Une idée erronée de la justice qu'ils veulent faire appliquer, des esprits détraqués… Ici, on avait un homme qui s'ennuie. C'est déjà vu. Pour du cinéma, ils pourraient chercher plus loin. »

Le jeune oméga s'arrêta à un carrefour. Ils devaient traverser un passage piéton pour rejoindre le centre ville, et ils attendaient que le feu pour passant devienne vert. Il eut un petit sourire.

« Quelque fois le fait de ne pas avoir de raison peut être original, » argumenta-t-il timidement. « Je pense surtout que c'était mal tourné. On va dire que c'était un peu nul.

—C'était un peu nul, » répéta Shoto fermement.

Et ils rirent gentiment.

« Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Ils avaient l'autorisation de sortir, mais Aizawa-Sensei les avaient prévenus : les étudiants de Yuei écopaient d'un couvre-feu à 18h, et avec leur escale nourriture et leur film, il était déjà 16h30. Ils avaient certes encore un peu de temps, sauf qu'il filait vite. Et sa mère voudrait qu'il l'appelle avant 20 heures, sinon elle s'inquiéterait. Todoroki leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour réfléchir.

« Il y a un parc pas loin d'ici, on pourrait le rejoindre et s'y asseoir un moment pour discuter, si ça te convient. »

Cette demande formelle et poli résonna avec satisfaction chez l'oméga. Il opina, tout content.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Il faut quand même faire gaffe, avec les horaires…

—Oui, j'y pensais aussi. »

Ils se mirent en marche. Le parc n'était effectivement vraiment pas loin : ils avancèrent le long d'une côte, et il apparut à l'angle du carrefour suivant.

C'était un grand jardin Japonais traditionnel, avec des rangées d'arbres et de bambou, le tout d'une verdure claire et resplendissante. Des étendues d'eau bordées de pierres étaient disposées çà et là, avec quelques personnes assises en train de discuter ou de regarder leurs écrans de portables. Shoto et Izuku s'engagèrent dans un chemin, à la recherche d'un endroit non surpeuplé. Ils trouvèrent bientôt des rangées de pierres sous un pont. Le coin était ombragé, ils étaient juste derrière une portion de l'étang. C'était frais et agréable.

Au début, ils étaient étrangement silencieux. Étrangement parce que depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé comment se parler, ils avaient eu peu de blancs, du moins pas si long. Todoroki finit par briser le silence, avec son caractère direct qui étonnait toujours Izuku :

« On ne sortira pas ensemble, toi et moi.

—Todoroki-kun ? »

Izuku ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui dise ça si brutalement. Shoto parut réaliser qu'il avait été brutal et il lui fit un sourire contrit.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'on s'entend très bien. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de… déclic, si on peut dire. Et j'ai déjà remarqué que tes regards étaient souvent dirigés vers quelqu'un d'autre, au lycée. » Izuku baissa les yeux. Son affection pour Kacchan transpirait trop autour de lui, il le savait déjà. « J'ai tenté ma chance, et je ne sais pas si je me freine à cause de ça, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que tu seras un ami pour moi, si tu le veux aussi. Je ne nous vois pas ensemble, sur le long terme. »

L'oméga déglutit. En un sens, Shoto avait entièrement cerné la situation, tout comme lui l'avait réalisé : pas d'attirance à proprement parlé, juste une affection amicale. Ça l'avait frappé aux premiers instants, et ça avait continué. Il se sentait surtout désolé, ayant peur d'avoir blessé le vairon.

« Tu ne le prends pas mal ? Que ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Todoroki secoua la tête.

« Non, je suis même très content d'avoir passé cette journée avec toi. »

Ça eut le mérite de rendre Izuku heureux. Voir que le sentiment de sympathie était mutuel lui fit très plaisir. Il pensa brièvement à Ochako et Tenya qui seraient sans doute plus déçu que lui… Il eut un fin sourire.

« Alors on est amis ?

—On est amis. Ce serait, hm, » Shoto rougit – par timidité, « agréable, si on pouvait remettre ça.

—Pourquoi pas ! »

L'atmosphère fut moins embarrassée, et l'oméga se tritura un peu les doigts.

« Il y a quelque chose que je me demandais, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. »

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bicolore se posèrent sur lui. Izuku s'expliqua malaisément :

« Est-ce que tu te sens… mieux, à l'internat ? Du fait de ne plus voir ton père régulièrement ? Pas que ça me regarde, mais le fait que tu utilises davantage ton deuxième pouvoir… Je… Ah, désolé, c'est déplacé. »

Il se sentait prendre une expression contrite et regrettait d'avoir eu l'audace de poser sa question. Shoto le fixa avec neutralité. Il finit par soupirer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Midoriya. S'il y a une personne à qui je peux parler de ça, c'est bien toi. Tu m'as réconcilié avec mon pouvoir.

—Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, hein, Todoroki-kun… C'est surtout toi qui a…

—Parce que tes arguments pendant le championnat m'ont convaincu. Mais je vais te répondre, oui. C'est vraiment une bénédiction pour moi. »

Izuku lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'en suis content. »

Shoto saisit alors sa main dans la sienne. C'était un geste platonique, ils le savaient tous les deux. Aussi, Izuku voulut poser sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand. Ce dernier se tendit au début, puis ses épaules se relâchèrent, signe qu'il acceptait sa proximité. Le silence le fit, entrecoupé du chant de quelques oiseaux, du bruissement de l'eau, et des feuilles des arbres. Ils s'étaient dégoté un petit coin de paradis.

« A mon tour de demander quelque chose. Toi aussi, tu ne seras pas obligé de répondre. »

Du coin de l'œil, Izuku releva le regard sur lui. Le vairon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Katsuki Bakugou. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Izuku fut tellement surpris qu'il releva la tête et bégaya :

« Todoroki-kun, je suis désolé… Je…

—J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre, Midoriya. Ne panique pas. »

Le vert hocha la tête. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux. »

Il rougit. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. En y pensant, même avec ses deux amis, à part en pensée, ils ne se nommaient par leur prénom, si on oubliait Ochako qui l'appelait Deku, encore que c'était plus un surnom. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait faire prochainement. Iida-kun était très formel, mais il se doutait que ça passerait. C'était un signe de proximité évidente, même entre jeunes Japonais, amis ou amants, d'employer le prénom. Ça ne se faisait pas n'importe quand, ni n'importe comment. Il eut un peu peur d'avoir griller les étapes avec Shoto. Ça se passait tellement bien entre eux que… Arf, il s'inquiétait sans doute pour rien.

Clignant des yeux, Shoto le toisa.

« Izuku, » dit-il alors. « Toi aussi. »

Le susnommé opina de nouveau, montrant son approbation. Il prit une inspiration.

« Et bien… C'est très compliqué. Et un peu long.

—J'ai le temps, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose s'est passé. Il n'agit pas comme lui-même. »

Alors Todoroki aussi avait cette impression… Izuku prit une deuxième grande inspiration.

« Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît, je n'aimerais pas faire courir de mauvais bruits dans la classe, mais… Il m'utilisait comme sa tête de turc, au collège. Il a changé d'attitude avec moi après que je l'ai aidé quand il a été attaqué par un vilain.

—Je me souviens, j'ai vu les images à la télé. »

L'oméga déglutit, pour la énième fois.

« Ça n'est toujours pas devenu le grand-amour mais disons qu'il m'avait laissé… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand des alphas ont commencé à s'intéresser à moi, il est devenu fou. Il s'est même battu avec un alpha qui ne me parle plus à cause de ça. J'en suis extrêmement déçu, je voulais m'en faire un ami, mais bon… J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je me suis d'abord mis en colère, j'étais furieux… Mais j'ai aussi été le voir pour essayer de faire un pas vers lui, d'en discuter. »

Il eut envie de pleurer en disant ces mots. Shoto dut s'en apercevoir, parce qu'il revint lui saisir la main.

« Il m'a agressé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi violent avec moi. Depuis, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Des fois, je me dis qu'il s'en veut et ça m'adoucit. À d'autres moments, je suis tellement furieux que j'aurais envie de le frapper pour le secouer, moi aussi. »

Todoroki parut réfléchir alors que le jeune oméga se mordait la lèvre. Il avait laissé les mots sortir d'eux-mêmes, à nouveau, et il s'en voulait, quelque part. Seulement, c'était la stricte vérité. Une part de lui pensait que c'était plutôt à lui, d'être prostré et abattu avec tout ça, et que Katsuki n'avait qu'à assumer la responsabilité de ses actes comme un homme une bonne fois pour toute en s'excusant. De l'autre, il se disait que Kacchan, son Kacchan, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et admiré, avait de graves problèmes. Il avait craqué par anxiété, ça, il s'en rendait compte. Ça ne changeait pas le fait que ce qu'il lui avait fait était inacceptable.

« C'est normal. Les violences dans les relations, j'en ai été témoin toute mon enfance, et j'en ai subi, c'est très complexe. Ça rend vraiment en colère. »

Izuku se sentit pétrifié. Merde, quel con ! Il venait exactement de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

« Shoto-kun, excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû…

—Ce n'est rien. J'ai proposé de t'écouter, et je suis capable d'en discuter. »

D'un doigt rapide, Izuku essuya une larme qu'il sentait couler de sous l'un de ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Shoto poursuivit :

« Tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère et il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Maintenant, s'il devient fou quand un alpha t'approche, ça risque d'être problématique. Tu sais pourquoi ?

—Si seulement. Tout le monde me dit que c'est de la possessivité, ça y ressemble, mais ça n'a aucun sens… Il m'a avoué qu'il avait été attiré par mes phéromones, tout ça pour me dire qu'il me déteste.

—Si ça se trouve, il ne se rend pas compte lui-même de pourquoi il le fait. C'est peut-être ce qui le rend agressif. »

L'oméga haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit plus facile et qu'on puisse… en discuter, je ne sais pas. Comme des personnes normales.

—Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ? Tu… ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir, Izuku savait où il voulait en venir.

« Tu me juges si je réponds que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire non à cette question ? »

Shoto secoua la tête.

« Non. Peut-être que s'il ne se reprend pas, ou s'il le fait, tu pourrais essayer de lui dire ce que tu penses. Mais ne te laisse surtout pas faire, même si je sais que c'est difficile quand on est pris par surprise et qu'on a peur. Surtout que tu tiens à lui. »

Izuku serra sa main dans la sienne. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, gentiment.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je verrais bien. Mes amis me déconseillent de le faire et par moment je doute d'en avoir envie… Je ne veux quand même pas le laisser souffrir. Je pense que s'il est comme ça, c'est pour ça. Il souffre. Mais je ne veux pas le subir. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'on arrête d'être coincé dans ce schéma du bourreau et de la victime, lui et moi. »

Todoroki garda le silence.

« En prenant le contrôle. Tu décides ce qui est bon pour toi, et tu ne te laisses pas mener. C'est long, ça prend du temps, et on ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir du mal. N'abandonne pas d'y arriver. Et, j'y reviens un peu tard, mais pour cet alpha qui ne revient plus vers toi… Essaie peut-être de recontacter, si tu regrettes ça. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, Izuku considérant ces paroles sages. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Il se redressa alors, si content qu'il avait presque envie de sautiller. Enthousiaste, il tortilla encore ses doigts :

« Est-ce que je peux te faire une bise ? Désolé, mais je te remercie vraiment, tu viens de me donner une idée ! »

Todoroki s'empourpra de surprise et acquiesça.

« Ravi d'avoir, hm, pu être utile. »

L'oméga s'exécuta, et riant de bon cœur, les deux garçons se rassirent. Pile quand ils allaient entamer un autre sujet de conversation, un autre duo d'adolescents déboulèrent au loin. Deux personnes bruyantes, qui les aperçurent bientôt.

Izuku s'étouffa avec sa salive.

Ça devait forcément être une mauvaise blague.

Kacchan et Kirishima.

Le deuxième tira le premier, qui baissait la tête avec contrariété, et s'exclamait, déjà enthousiasmé :

« Todoroki, Midoriya ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

À cet instant, Izuku réalisa qu'ils s'étaient repris par la main avec la surprise. L'oméga perçut le regard de l'alpha blond. Il serra les dents en visualisant leurs mains, ses iris virant furieux. Il eut un peu peur – reste du choc de la dernière fois, pourtant, il tint bon.

« On profite du parc pour se balader et discuter. »

Kirishima coula un regard presque inquiet sur Katsuki, et leurs mains liées. Izuku savait qu'ils étaient proches, et ça l'angoissait davantage au sujet de Kacchan si même son ami semblait s'en faire. Il se racla la gorge.

« Nous aussi. Kat' a été malade et j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait du bien.

—La ferme, j'étais pas malade ! Et m'appelle pas comme ça, putain d'enfoiré !

—T'as béger' toute la soirée hier, mytho pas ! »

Katsuki semblant à deux doigts d'en découdre, Eijiro se mit à rigoler.

« Enfin bref, on a fait le tour et on allait partir. Je vous conseille de faire gaffe aussi, Aizawa a dit qu'il remonterait les bretelles de tous ceux qui zappent le couvre-feu. »

Izuku hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Comme d'habitude, Shoto était neutre. Il ne lâchait pas sa main et l'oméga s'y cramponnait comme à une bouée. Quant au blond… Il n'arrêtait pas de les fixer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça, c'était visible.

Un long, long silence s'installa. Assez pesant.

« On va y aller, » entama Kirishima d'une voix traînante.

Shoto commença à se lever aussi, lâchant la main d'Izuku qui se mordit la lèvre. Son regard croisa celui de Katsuki. Il vit une sorte de dégoût, du ressentiment, et… du regret.

« Izuku. »

Todoroki venait de parler, Kirishima hoquetant et Katsuki le foudroyant du regard. Le rouquin se retourna vers son ami, et l'oméga fut perdu entre les trois individus qui l'entouraient. Il était anxieux.

L'alpha blond parut avoir été décidé par l'intervention du vairon.

« Deku va rester là. » Izuku hoqueta bruyamment, aussi, l'alpha braqua l'œil sur lui, menaçant. « Faut que je te parle. »

Entendre Kacchan lui dire ça le choqua, et le concerné ne paraissait pas des plus ravis par son annonce. Le fait qu'il lui impose de rester sans demander son avis, en revanche…

Todoroki s'avança, mais le vert secoua la tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ça aurait juste lieu plutôt que prévu.

Les autres partirent, ne laissant seuls que les deux « amis » d'enfance. Le silence se mettait à peser du plomb, inutile de le préciser. Après un temps qui parut bien trop long, durant lequel Izuku se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue et avait la bouche sèche, voire pâteuse, et un Katsuki mitraillant le sol et ses pieds des mirettes, le dernier ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu vas sortir avec Todoroki, Deku ? Vous roucouliez ?! »

L'agressivité dans sa voix était très mal contenue, surtout sur le dernier terme. Izuku se sentit pris en défaut, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Il ne devait rien à Kacchan et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était temps que l'autre le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu disais que je devais rester loin de toi. »

Il ne s'était pas levé de sur son rocher et Katsuki était à environ une distance de bras. Quand le blond pivota subrepticement sur ses talons, éternellement sombre, il se ratatina sur lui-même. Et Todoroki qui lui avait conseillé de prendre le contrôle ! Il n'était même pas fichu de tenir la confrontation !

« J't'ai posé une question, Deku.

—Je n'y répondrai pas. »

La réponse d'Izuku les surprit sans doute autant l'un que l'autre. Ce dernier se mordit la langue et continua :

« J'en ai marre, Kacchan. Vraiment marre. Tu ne peux pas t'emmêler chaque fois qu'un alpha essaie de m'avoir et me traiter comme ça ensuite ! Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je m'approche de toi, alors à quoi tu joues ?! »

Comme perdu, le blond recula et le fixa en poussant un grondement de rage.

« Si je m'en suis mêlé, c'est parce que ces alphas me cassaient les couilles, ils étaient totalement cons, et ils perdaient d'autant plus leur temps avec toi ! »

Katsuki braillait, mais à la seconde où il prononça les mots, il parut les regretter. Il se mordit la lèvre et gueula un putain en direction du ciel. Izuku se raidit.

« Si je suis une perte de temps, pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte avec Shoto-kun ?

—Shoto-kun ? T'es sérieux ? »

Il ne l'avait pas encore agressé, et il poussait sa chance. Cependant, le vert ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Il voulait lui tenir tête.

« On s'entend bien, lui et moi. La question n'est pas là. Tu me veux quoi, à la fin ? »

Définitivement désarçonné, Katsuki perdit ses mots :

« Je…

—Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, » et Izuku se leva, serrant les poings, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, bien qu'il soit plus petit « alors si tu veux bien parler rapidement, Kacchan. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on loupe le couvre-feu.

—Ta gueule, Deku ! »

Cette fois, une gerbe de flammes jaillit devant ses yeux. Izuku cilla. Mais il exerça une avancée en diagonale, cessant de tourner le dos au rocher et empêchant l'autre de l'acculer. Il était énervé.

« Non, Kacchan. Ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant parle.

—Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, oméga ! »

Le blond avança vers lui. Il le saisit à l'encolure, approchant son visage du sien tout en prononçant ces mots. L'oméga eut peur –il avait pris un timbre puissant, le ton _d'un alpha_ , et lui, il se sentit projeté dans son rôle d'oméga, le rôle du soumis, de la victime, qu'il avait été bien trop longtemps. Une victime n'était jamais fautive. Ce n'était pas à elle de ne pas être faible, mais aux autres de ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Sauf que Katsuki ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais compris ces rudiments. Et Izuku était maintenant devenu assez fort pour être capable de s'extirper de cette emprise que l'autre croyait légitimement posséder sur lui.

« Je suis peut-être un oméga, » martela-t-il avec colère, « mais je ne suis pas ton oméga, Kacchan. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner et je n'ai plus peur de toi. Je ne vais pas continuer à attendre pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se donner les moyens d'avoir ce qui est à lui. »

L'oméga déglutit. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dit.

Car c'était ça, la stratégie qu'il avait élaboré grâce à sa discussion avec Todoroki. Dire la vérité à Katsuki. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le secouer profondément. Lui faire comprendre qu'il devait changer avec lui. Et lui dire surtout pourquoi. C'était ça que ça voulait dire, « se donner les moyens d'avoir ce qui est à lui. » Changer. Apprendre. L'accepter. Arrêter de le traiter comme un inférieur. Tout ce que sa mère avait dit était vrai, de même pour ses amis. Katsuki était possessif avec lui. Et il savait que ce qu'il pensait était vrai aussi. Il y avait du bon en Katsuki. Et il avait vraiment des problèmes en ce moment. Il ne savait pas si ça allait l'aider ou si ça allait davantage le perturber, il s'en souciait évidemment, mais… Il y avait aussi son propre côté. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser traiter comme ça.

Les lèvres du blond tremblèrent un court instant, signe de nervosité. Il le relâcha.

« Tu parles de moi ? Tu me dis que t'es pas mon oméga et après ça, c'est un peu contradictoire, à quel point t'es con ? »

Izuku dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rentrer dans la provocation.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais être mon alpha si tu faisais des efforts avec moi. Reconnais-le, tu n'aimes pas qu'un autre alpha veuille me marquer. Toi et moi, on sait très bien ce que ça veut dire, Kacchan. Toutes ces années, tu m'as traité comme un moins que rien, alors que je désespérais de te voir changer. Et tu oses attendre que je me réserve pour toi ? » L'oméga fronça durement les sourcils. « Tu ne changes pas et je ne veux pas continuer comme ça alors que j'en souffre. Je mets les choses au clair. Je préfère qu'on reste à ce qu'on est. Alors tu peux me détester et vouloir me cramer, je sortirais avec Shoto-kun tant que tu te comporteras comme un enfoiré. »

Il mentait. Il ne comptait pas plus sortir avec Todoroki que tout à l'heure, et il culpabilisait de l'utiliser comme ça, mais c'était la seule solution. Il fallait que Katsuki se réveille. En un sens, lui dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, c'était aussi pour son bien. Il fallait qu'il en prenne conscience, qu'il arrête de réagir comme ça et qu'il avance un peu. Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive face à la hargne qu'il lut dans le regard de l'autre. Des jets de flammes explosèrent, Izuku assistant au spectacle avec impuissance.

« Je t'ai putain de rien proposer alors te fais pas de film, Deku ! Et tu ne vas pas sortir avec Todoroki. Tu crois que c'est un alpha pour toi ?! »

Sa voix s'était raffermie, la détresse y perçait. Il regardait autour d'eux, perdu, comme au bord des larmes. Oh, c'était dur aussi pour Izuku. Les siennes lui brûlaient la rétine. C'était une conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis longtemps, en réalité.

« À moins que tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, je le ferai. À plus, Kacchan. Je rentre aux dortoirs. »

Ainsi, Izuku tourna les talons. Il sentait son souffle bloquer dans sa poitrine, ça chauffait, ça pinçait, ça faisait mal – autant dans ses yeux qu'à l'intérieur. Il venait peut-être de briser le cœur de Katsuki, mais aussi le sien. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? Il n'avait vu que son mauvais côté. Quand verrait-il le bon ? C'était ça, au fond, le pire. Todoroki aurait été un alpha parfait pour lui. Et ça ne marchait _même_ pas comme ça.

Il s'engagea plus loin dans l'allée et se sentit brusquement tiré par le bras, pour être retourné. Katsuki se trouva à deux centimètres de lui, _littéralement_. Il pleurait. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et il était secoué de sanglots encolérés. Izuku n'y comprit plus rien. Il entendit à peine sa voix quand il murmura :

« C'est ça que tu veux, hein, Deku ? »

Paumé, l'oméga le vit incliner son visage et essayer de l'embrasser. Mou au début, il évita ses lèvres et tenta de s'extirper de ses bras. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il se sentit perdu.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu-, Kacchan ?! »

Katsuki renifla piteusement et s'exprima avec ce qui semblait rester de sa fierté :

« Je considère l'idée de prendre ce qu'est à moi. C'était tes mots, non ? T'as avoué. »

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Izuku.

« Pas… comme ça…

—Si, totalement comme ça. Ouvre les lèvres. »

Non, non, et non. Izuku était pétrifié. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Kacchan ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas !

« Non, arrête, » voyant que l'alpha réitérait sa tentative, il détourna le visage en hurlant : « Kacchan, arrête ! »

Ils étaient isolés, dans ce recoin du parc que Todoroki et lui avaient choisi pour discuter sans être dérangé. L'eau couvrait leur voix. Personne ne les voyait. Katsuki pleurait davantage. Il semblait le supplier. Izuku avait peur.

« Putain, Deku, ouvre les lèvres.

—Donc t'irais jusqu'à me forcer ? »

Sa voix était éteinte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien et il regrettait. Il regrettait tellement.

« QUOI ?! » Katsuki beugla entre ses larmes. « Qui parle de forcer, putain de Deku, alors que t'es d'a-… »

Puis, le blond parut prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel il était. Paniqué, rouge de fureur et de peur, de grosses larmes coulant sur son visage. Il le laissa repartir arborant lui aussi une expression épouvantée. Izuku bredouilla, encore sous le choc :

« Je ne te dirais pas non en pensant oui.

—Deku, putain, je… »

De nouvelles larmes apparurent sur le visage de l'alpha, autant que les siennes dévalaient ses joues. Il semblait chercher les mots pour s'excuser, avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il venait d'essayer de le forcer à l'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, d'un certain point de vue, ça pouvait paraître dérisoire. Sauf que c'était quand même violent, de la façon dont ça se produisait. Ça restait une tentative d'agression physique. Ce n'était pas la première fois entre eux. Mais c'était la première fois que ça prenait un chemin intime, et Izuku réalisait à quel point tout ça était malsain. Sans doute que Katsuki aussi, à ce qui semblait soudain détruit dans son regard. Il était paumé.

Son nez bouché se mit à couler. Il parla, dégoulinant de larmes et de morves non contenus :

« Je voudrais bien que tu sois mon alpha et je sais que tu vas te moquer de moi mais je t'aime sincèrement, Kacchan. Depuis toujours, alors que je ne devrais pas. Cependant…Tu ne me traites pas correctement donc je ne veux pas accepter de relation avec toi et si tu dépasses les bornes à ce point, je ne serais pas capable de te pardonner, même en tant qu'ami. » Il poussa un sanglot aigu. « J'aimerais que tu changes. Vraiment. Toutes ces années, c'est ce que j'attendais de toi. Mais tu continues, tu me traites mal, tu m'agresses sans arrêt, et là… Je ne peux plus continuer. J'ai essayé de te laisser une derrière chance, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer. »

Il s'essuya rapidement le nez, en vain.

« Kacchan, » prononça-t-il difficilement, « si tu ne changes pas, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. C'est la dernière fois. »

Katsuki ne faisait que secouer la tête. Il le regardait avec des yeux flous, pleins de larmes, n'ayant vraiment pas l'air mieux que lui. Izuku poursuivit malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter :

« Je n'ai aucune valeur à tes yeux, pour que tu me traites comme ça ? » Il contracta sa mâchoire pour éviter de s'effondrer, mais c'était tellement dur. « Est-ce que tu me vois au moins comme un être humain ? Non ? Je suis un objet, une chose inutile que tu peux prendre et utiliser à ta guise sans te soucier d'autre chose ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça ?»

Les sanglots perçaient sa voix. Il avait si mal. Katsuki secoua la tête plus fort. Izuku ne fut plus capable de discourir. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir. Pourtant, en voyant Katsuki s'effondrer et se prendre la tête entre les mains, il partit, dans un état second. Il sentit un frisson lui glacer le sang aux hurlements de son ami d'enfance.

« Bordel de merde ! PUTAAAAAAAAIN ! »

Des bruits d'explosion retentirent, et il se dépêcha de quitter le parc. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Il voulait rentrer, se mettre au lit.

Cette fois, il était celui qui laissait l'autre anéanti, sauf qu'il était largement aussi détruit que lui.

 _ _ _À__ suivre..._

* * *

 **Donnnc oui, la fin est partie en couille XD. Comme dit dans le texte, "avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde", ils ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière, l'un comme l'autre, après ça. Surtout Katsuki, qui est en pleine crise et qui a été très loin ! Du coup je pense qu'on peut le réaliser, avec ça, Katsuki va bien être obligé de se remettre en question pour de bon, ou d'au moins s'excuser. Ce qui ne fait pas tout et ne veut pas dire que c'est gagné tout de suite pour le KatsuDeku, of course x'). D'ailleurs ça risque d'être un passage assez délicat à écrire par rapport à son personnage, et j'ai hâte de m'y coller.  
**

 **J'espère btw que ça vous aura semblé bien par rapport à leurs caractères ! Je m'attache à les respecter, mais après, je pars aussi du principe qu'une fanfic' prend son propre chemin et que les personnages évoluent avec le chemin qu'elle leur fait emprunter, donc forcément ça sort un peu du canon, sinon c'est impossible d'écrire quoique ce soit, faut pas se leurrer. C'est comme ça que je le vois après et j'essaie vraiment malgré ça, cependant, je ne m'interdirai pas non plus de leur faire subir un développement qui sert mes idées ^^. J'essaierai de l'amener de la manière la plus cohérente possible, en espérant que tout semble bien là-dessus pour le moment :) !**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je préfère pas m'avancer parce que les aléas de la vie me font mentir, mais je vais _tenter_ pour le 31 août. Sinon, peu de temps après :). Je garde toujours l'objectif d'avancer autant que possible sur cette fic, et je suis vraiment chaud patate dessus, don't worry :). **

**Reviews sur tout ça ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à me faire part de vos remarques ^^ ! Depuis deux chapitres vous êtes assez peu à réagir sur ce site, c'est pas grave et ça me fait quand même très plaisir de voir qu'il y a du monde, je sais en plus que c'est lent, mais faut vraiment pas hésiter, je ne mords pas et les avis font plaisir :3 !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	8. VIII - Change

**Coucou !**

 **Alors ça fait vachement longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour, et comme vous le voyez il y a eu un petit changement de programme, ce chapitre est en fait le dernier. Mais pas vraiment... Je m'explique d'abord sur ça, j'ai simplement décidé de couper en deux la fiction : cette fin de partie va marquer une rupture, vous verrez en quoi, et la partie suivante enchaînera avec un nouveau thème, disons. (CF note de fin pour de plus amples informations xD) Donc n'ayez crainte, rien de bâclé, ce chapitre aurait eu exactement le même déroulement si l'histoire avait gardé sa continuité initiale :). Je le précise parce que je sais qu'il y en a qui ne liront pas les notes de fin (peut-être même celles de début aussi, bande de petits coquins) et qu'on risque de me demander si y a une suite en commentaire, la prochaine partie sera écrite dans quelques temps, ne soyez pas impatients svp x'D.**

 **Cela dit, au moins, je ferais en sorte de ne la poster que quand il ne me manquera qu'un chapitre pour la finaliser, et il n'y aura pas ce souci de temps de postage infiniment long ! Mes plus plates excuses pour le rythme un peu boiteux de cette publication ^^'.**

 **Quant à mon absence, et ce pourquoi je recommande la patience pour la partie suivante, comme je l'avais dit je suis accaparée par divers projets en plus de la fac où j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot, et ce dernier n'est plus au premier plan pour moi, donc je peine à trouver le temps de m'y poser, mais j'admets que dernièrement je suis tellement fatiguée que je peine à écrire même sur des projets où je suis très régulière, ce qui fait que rien n'avance x'). Ça commence à revenir, mais j'essaie aussi de prendre plus de temps pour moi, j'en ai besoin et c'est pas plus mal ^^.**

 **Sinon, je vous remercie vraiment de toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, 19, c'est vraiment énorme Oo ! Merci aux 71 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et aux 96 autres qui suivent :) ! (J'ai pris le parti de mettre les réponses anonymes à la fin ^^)**

 **Vous le voyez au titre, il est question de changement dans ce petit (ou pas) chapitre ;). Tout a été assez complexe à mettre en place mais j'en suis assez fière alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :) !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **VIII**

 _ **Todoroki-kun – 17h50 :**_

 _Izuku, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il reste dix minutes avant le couvre-feu. Tu es rentré ?_

Bel et bien arrivé dans sa chambre en larmes, Izuku couva un regard tendre sur son téléphone, bien entendu destiné à l'expéditeur du message – il était sonné, mais pas encore à ce point-là. Sans rire, Todoroki était adorable. Il n'avait cependant pas l'énergie de lui répondre, alors il laissa tomber l'appareil dans les plis ridés de la couette qui le couvrait jusqu'au menton. Et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue. Il pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait déjà pensé. Shoto aurait été l'alpha _parfait_ pour lui. Gentil, aimable, soucieux… doux. Tout le contraire de Katsuki. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien – dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à l'appeler par son prénom et être aussi tactile avec lui ! En temps normal, ce genre de proximité mettait plus de temps entre jeunes Japonais, peu importe leurs genres et leurs relations, et s'il était beaucoup plus courant pour les nouvelles générations de perdre de la réserve des anciens, ils avaient fait de grands pas en un coup. Preuve qu'une relation spéciale se tissait entre eux. C'était réconfortant, ça lui laissait un sentiment chaleureux dans la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Il peut y avoir des coups de foudre en amour, c'est aussi le cas en amitié. Il avait la conviction que Todoroki serait avant toute autre chose un très bon ami pour lui, et ça lui plaisait de ressentir une telle proximité avec quelqu'un.

Ça ne le distrayait quand même pas de son problème. Kacchan. Kacchan qui avait essayé de l'embrasser. Izuku était à la fois furieux et déconfit – comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait eu peur, il avait _toujours_ peur. Il trouvait son attitude effrayante. Et si ça ne pouvait pas changer ? Si c'était parti trop loin ? Izuku voulait espérer, mais il avait l'impression que dans toute cette histoire, l'espoir était ce qui le _tuait_. Il se rongeait les ongles malgré lui, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et de trembler.

Il avait longtemps espéré un changement de Kacchan. Ça lui faisait juste mal de se rendre compte que l'autre le traitait comme une chose dont il disposait à sa guise, ça faisait _tellement_ mal… ! Izuku avait envie de vomir en pensant à ce qui s'était produit. C'était tellement violent. Et il était inquiet en pensant aux grosses larmes sur le visage de Kacchan, autant qu'elles ne le surprenaient pas. Car Izuku le savait, Kacchan avait toujours eu une sensibilité exacerbée, qui se traduisait souvent par de la colère, et des explosions hautes en couleur, mais quelques fois, à force de cri et d'assèchement de ses cordes vocales, il arrivait que sa cornée suinte de ce que sa salive ne pouvait plus produire en hurlements. Il se rendait compte de tout ça, et il espérait – encore – qu'un jour, Katsuki prenne conscience de ces choses par lui-même et qu'il change en conséquence.

Ça semblait trop demander.

À cet instant, l'on cogna à sa porte.

Izuku se redressa mollement, sentant qu'il tanguait en posant ses pieds sur le sol, et croisa son reflet dans le miroir une fois parfaitement debout : aïe. Il avait le nez rouge à force de renifler, le tour des yeux carmin et les joues cramoisies. Personne ne croirait qu'il allait bien s'il ouvrait la porte. Il aurait pu prétendre ne pas être là, et il hésita franchement, restant planté comme un imbécile dans la même position un moment. Néanmoins, les voix de Tenya et d'Ochako retentirent à ses oreilles :

« Deku, tu es là ? Ouvre ! On a eu un message de Todoroki, il nous a dit qu'il t'avait laissé avec Bakugou-kun, il est inquiet et nous aussi ! »

Cela décida Izuku. Il avait besoin d'être seul mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses proches. Il vint entrebâiller la porte, assez pour rendre son visage moins facilement discernable, surtout ses larmes, et parla d'une voix faussement enjouée :

« Je suis rentré, je faisais une sieste. On se verra demain.

—Attends ! » fit Ochako d'une voix mal assurée. « Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bakugou ? Et avec Todoroki ? Si tu as besoin de parler, on t'écoute. »

Izuku aurait voulu élaborer un mensonge. À la place, il se pétrifia littéralement. Ses mains lâchèrent le bois de la porte et il la laissa s'ouvrir en grand sur lui, tel un projecteur aveuglant. Les maigres bribes d'explications qu'il tentait de former n'étaient pas cohérentes, et il sentait ses lèvres trembler alors que son front lui semblait proche de transpirer à grosse gouttes sous l'effort. Il ne parvenait pas à aligner un mot, ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop ! Et il s'effondra en larmes.

Tout de suite, Ochako et Tenya échangèrent un regard avec un hoquet de surprise, éberlués. Ils avaient face à eux un Izuku en larmes qui cachait maintenant son visage dans sa main alors que ses épaules tremblaient sous les sanglots qui les secouaient. Ils ne surent comment réagir face à ça. Certes, Izuku pleurait facilement et il était très sensible, ça, c'était un fait établi. Néanmoins, une telle explosion de sanglots… C'était inquiétant. Il n'allait _vraiment_ pas bien. Ochako posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule d'Izuku, tandis que Tenya contractait sa mâchoire.

« Mon dieu, Deku, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? » Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, la brunette l'appela par son vrai prénom : « Izuku ?

—Je n'ai pas très envie de le laisser comme ça, » bredouilla Tenya à côté d'elle en chuchotant, malgré son corps raide car il n'était _absolument_ pas à l'aise avec ce genre de scène. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… ! »

Ochako lui jeta un œil hagard en serrant les dents, voulant probablement signifier qu'elle non plus. Elle n'était en effet pas plus avancée que lui alors que l'oméga pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se mettait à renifler piteusement, et ses tentatives de les regarder dans les yeux semblaient redoubler ses sanglots. Il n'allait pas se ressaisir comme ça.

Finalement, la jeune fille prit les choses en main et le prit dans ses bras. Izuku s'y nicha volontiers. Le regard qu'elle échangea avec Tenya était cette fois sans équivoque. Ils avaient pris leur décision, ils n'allaient pas le laisser dans cet état. Doucement, elle poussa Izuku à rentrer dans la chambre, le guidant en direction de son lit aux draps défaits, alors que Tenya fermait la porte. Ils l'aidèrent à s'allonger et Ochako s'assit tout à côté de lui, tandis que l'autre garçon lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule avant de prendre place au pied du lit.

« Hm, pleure autant que tu veux, on t'écoutera après.

—Oui, on est là, Deku ! »

Izuku sourit entre ses larmes, avant que cette expression ne s'évanouisse. Il détourna les yeux de honte.

« Vous… vous pouvez me passer des mouchoirs ? »

Tenya s'empressa de s'exécuter, allant chercher la boîte de kleenex sur son bureau et la lui tendant. Izuku s'en empara et se moucha, gardant ensuite la boîte sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux de l'eau, aussi ? »

Le vert avait une petite bouteille d'eau à côté de son lit qu'Ochako lui montra, après s'être penchée pour la ramasser. Encore, il opinait. Il se saisit de la bouteille et but goulument. Enfin, après s'être enfilé la moitié de la bouteille d'eau, il les regarda, les bras tremblants.

« Kacchan et moi nous sommes disputés.

—Encore ?! »

Il n'eut même pas la force de leur faire les gros yeux avec cette exclamation. Il se sentait pris en faute, et totalement idiot. Il s'était fait avoir parce qu'il était trop gentil. _Encore_. Pourtant, il avait voulu se montrer devant Kacchan, se mettre en rogne et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Ça n'avait pas marché. Katsuki avait encore voulu avoir le dessus. C'était tellement prévisible, et tellement décevant.

« Je sais qu'on ne fait que ça. Croyez-moi, je n'en peux plus. C'est allé trop loin cette fois… Il a… »

Il se remit à pleurer, et Ochako serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Elle était énervée mais se contenait, ça se voyait. « Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé ? Il t'a menacé ? »

Izuku secoua la tête. Ses lèvres tremblèrent encore plus.

« Il a tenté de m'embrasser… Par la force.

—QUOI ? »

L'oméga eut un geste de la main, qu'il ouvrit et referma en un poing serré, ne comprenant rien non plus. Ses yeux étaient flous. Il prit une longue inspiration et la libéra en soufflant, pour tenter de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Tenya massa son épaule et Ochako le tint par la main. Cela l'y aida.

« Il m'a avoué, entre autres, qu'il ne voulait pas me voir avec un autre. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas accepter ses sentiments tant qu'il ne changerait pas, je me suis vraiment énervé, j'étais furieux. Je voyais bien qu'il était perdu, et il est littéralement devenu fou. C'est là qu'il a tenté de…

—Mon dieu, Deku… »

Ochako avait remonté ses mains devant sa bouche, sous le choc.

« J'ai vu qu'il pleurait, lui aussi. Il a certainement dû agir sans réfléchir, certainement eu du mal à comprendre que j'étais sérieux, et c'est ma faute ! Je lui ai donné tellement de pouvoir sur moi, j'ai même dit que je l'aimais, que je voulais qu'il change, il l'a pris pour une invitation, il est instable et perturbé, et c'est ma faute, vous aviez raison, j'ai… »

Il s'était remis à marmonner dans sa barbe et les sanglots dévalaient ses joues de nouveau.

« Non, Izuku, corrigea Tenya, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu le connais depuis longtemps et tu l'aimes, ça t'a rendu plus indulgent, et tu as voulu lui laisser l'occasion de s'amender et tu as tenté d'être patient, ça se comprend. C'est pas ça qui te rend fautif, ni Uraraka-san ni moi n'avons voulu dire ça. Maintenant, il faut peut-être que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, dans la vie. Je sais, pour un héros, ça semble un comble de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Son mal être, il est le seul à pouvoir le combattre. S'il te laissait le soutenir d'une façon saine et qui vous apporte à tous les deux, ça pourrait marcher, mais comme ça, tu te détruis. »

Izuku le savait. Il essuya ses larmes rageusement. Il n'était pas idiot, seulement, il refusait d'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Il concédait néanmoins que ses amis avaient raison.

« Je sais. Je refuse qu'il se serve de moi comme punching-ball et qu'il m'utilise comme si j'étais un objet qui lui appartenait. Ça me fait tellement mal, je me sens tellement humilié, tellement dégradé…

—Parce que ça l'est. Il a vraiment été loin, cette fois.

—Je sais, oui. Mais il a vraiment des problèmes. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent et qu'il est perdu. Ça fait un moment que je le vois comme ça. En fait, je crois que c'est depuis son enlèvement et depuis qu'ils ont dit, à la télé, qu'il ressemblait à un Vilain. Je pense vraiment que ça le fait se remettre en question et qu'il souffre beaucoup. Ça ne change pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne peux pas ignorer qu'il a besoin d'être guidé et aidé… Il pleurait quand je suis parti et je crois qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça aille aussi loin, mais il m'a fait tellement peur et je me demande comment il a pu oser ! » il le répétait en outre, « je… sais pas quoi faire.

Ochako et Tenya soupirèrent à l'unisson.

« Laisse-le évoluer seul pour le moment, et réfléchir par lui-même. Ce n'est pas à toi de le guider. Pense d'abord à toi. Tu es en colère, tu lui en veux, et tu as RAISON. » Ochako claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses en prononçant ses mots, ce qui fit sourire Tenya et Izuku — très brièvement. « Si jamais il revient vers toi et qu'il s'excuse, si jamais il a compris qu'il a été trop loin, qu'il est sincère, peu importe ce que tu feras, on te soutiendra. Mais n'oublie pas pour autant et sois ferme avec lui. Il doit comprendre qu'il y a des limites. Embrasser quelqu'un contre son gré, c'est une agression. Il a aussi plaqué ses mains autour de ton cou, tu nous l'as dit. C'est aussi une agression, et c'est grave. Alors ne te laisse pas faire.

—Je sais, Uraraka, je le sais, mais…

—Mais rien du tout. On est tes amis, personne de censé et de bienveillant ne te conseillerait de fermer les yeux, enfin !

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. » Izuku renifla. « J'allais dire que j'avais justement pris cette décision, au fond de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais être traité comme ça. Je suis juste sous le choc. Tout tourne en boucle, et ça a basculé tellement vite… ! Je suis perdu. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne lui parlerais plus jamais s'il recommençait. »

Tenya lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas si perdu que ça, si tu sais ce que tu veux au fond. Tu as juste besoin de temps pour le mettre en place. Prends-le. Et tu peux pleurer, si tu veux. Je suis pas doué pour réconforter mais j'écoute.

—Moi aussi ! »

Ochako leur faisait un grand sourire, solaire.

Izuku s'essuya l'œil et vint leur saisir la main, ayant un petit reniflement gentillet servi sur un petit sourire.

Il avait de la chance de les avoir, ces deux-là.

Ils restèrent ensemble et regardèrent un film sur l'ordinateur portable du jeune garçon. Izuku répondit à Todoroki et lui proposa de venir regarder le film avec eux, ayant préalablement demandé à ses amis si ça ne les gênait pas. Ceux-ci étaient enthousiastes, ils semblaient avoir compris qu'Izuku voyait l'alpha comme un ami et non un potentiel petit-ami, ils étaient néanmoins contents pour eux – après, Izuku n'était pas sûre qu'Ochako n'ait totalement abandonné l'idée de les caser tous les deux.

Shoto refusa d'abord, ne voulant les déranger, et Izuku insista, ce qui finit par faire céder l'alpha.

Après le film, ils parlèrent, encore de l'incident du parc, et cette fois, Izuku était plus déterminé. Savoir qu'il avait le soutien de ses amis l'encourageait déjà à avancer dans la bonne direction.

* * *

Katsuki était rentré dans sa chambre au pas de courses et s'y était enfermé en claquant la porte. Il s'était jeté sur son lit, les poings serrés et les paumes humides, prêt à produire une myriade d'explosion à tout moment. Mais, à l'inverse, désirant plutôt réussir à calmer le feu qui tempêtait dans son crâne et dans son ventre avant que ça n'ait des conséquences dévastatrices, il avait pris son oreiller entre ses mains et s'était plongé la tête dedans. Il avait hurlé, comme ça, laissant son cri être étouffé par le tissu, et finissant hors d'haleine, la bave et les larmes aux bords des lèvres. Il se sentait presque terrifié de lui-même. Il avait encore merdé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Putain, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait voulu embrasser Deku contre son gré !

Les larmes le reprenaient quand il réalisait à quel point ça avait dérapé.

Son corps avait agi de lui-même, il avait été dominé, l'espace d'un instant, par un désir de soumettre l'autre à sa volonté, et de le rendre sien, avec ou sans son consentement. C'était hyper violent. Oh, il s'était bien rendu compte que les pulsions violentes, c'était déjà pas la première fois qu'il les ressentait, il s'en sentait coupable depuis un moment. Rien que le fait de s'être promis de pu emmerder Deku et d'avoir recommencé en voyant des mecs lui tourner autour l'avait plongé dans tout ce putain de gros conflit interne, qu'il avait pas très bien réglé non plus. S'être énervé contre lui et l'avoir pris à la gorge, lui avoir fait peur, pour l'éloigner de lui – certes – ça avait pas été son idée la plus brillante, et putain qu'il s'en était bouffé les doigts. Et voir que ça avait marché, c'était le pire. Il s'était senti affreusement mal à cause de ça, pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'il regrettait tout et qu'il voulait qu'une chose : arrêter ses conneries. Il aurait bien aimé s'excuser, savait pas comment faire.

En tout cas, pas comme ce qu'il avait fait.

Car c'était _encore_ le pire après ça. Il avait la putain d'intention de se rattraper, au début. Il aurait voulu ça, mais… Putain…

Rien que de le savoir avec Todoroki, de savoir qu'il voulait l'oublier… Il s'était pu contrôler. Il avait oublié qu'il avait déjà fait assez de conneries, avait oublié qu'il regrettait, avait oublié qu'il aurait aimé que ça change, lui aussi. Et il avait laissé la colère et la haine le contrôler. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait fait précédemment. C'était allé trop loin. Jamais Deku ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Et jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner à lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait agi comme un sale con avec lui, il le savait, pourtant il avait cru que s'il faisait ça – l'embrasser, Izuku serait à lui, que tout rentrerait de l'ordre, qu'il serait son oméga… Mais c'était trop malsain. Même pour lui, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait franchi le point de non-retour.

Putain, il était paumé. Est-ce qu'il était en train de basculer ? Du mauvais côté ? On pouvait pas faire ce qu'il faisait et après être normal. Il était _taré_.

Il voulait revenir en arrière, c'était pas possible que ça se soit passé comme ça, pas possible, putain ! C'était pas son genre de faire ça, quand même… Il… Putain de merde !

Katsuki tremblait, son corps se secouait de gros sanglots qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer. Alors il resta là un moment, à ressasser les mêmes pensées, à se dire que tout était perdu, et qu'il venait de faire une grosse _grosse_ connerie.

Il se redressa en tremblant, hésitant à aller se passer de l'eau sur la tronche, mais il faudrait sortir et ce serait risquer de croiser quelqu'un, ou pire, Deku… ou ses potes. Assis, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarda les larmes qui y tombaient en se sentant ridicule. Il avait tellement voulu rattraper ça, et maintenant… Comment pourrait-il faire ?

Un coup sur sa porte le fit sursauter comme le dernier des cons. Il crut avoir rêver, ou que c'était un abruti dans la chambre à côté qui l'entendait chialer – il préférait crever, mais c'était possible… Bon dieu ! La voix de Kirishima retentit, et il faillit s'étouffer en déglutissant, ravalant littéralement ses larmes.

« Mec, ouvre, c'est moi ! Tu vas bien ? T'as pas répondu à mes textos, et t'avais pas l'air bien avant que j'te laisse avec Izuku. »

Katsuki se tendit. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre – ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude. Mais il avait déjà envoyé chier Kirishima comme une merde l'autre fois alors que lui s'était conduit en pote. Il sentait qu'il avait pas le droit de faire ça encore une fois.

Il serra les poings, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est pas le moment, dégage ! » C'était pas très aimable, l'habitude, alors il soupira rageusement en rajoutant un simple : « Ça va ! »

Il s'essuya les yeux et le nez, proche de rechialer malgré lui. Au moins, l'autre allait abandonner avec ça.

Pourtant, sa voix se fit entendre de nouveau, preuve que le rouge n'allait pas lâcher.

« T'es sûr ? » Katsuki se sentit énervé, le « va te faire foutre » lui brûlait littéralement la langue maintenant. « Mec, j'entends renifler… Le prends pas mal, mais tu pleures ? Katsuki, si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je vois que ça va pas en ce moment. Reste pas à chialer seul, c'est pas cool. »

Là, le blond fut encore plus paumé.

Une part de lui avait envie de bondir, de hurler, de gueuler – comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'une autre part de lui était très blessée par ce qui venait de se passer, et si le plus blessant était de savoir qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il avait _justement_ du mal à être seul avec lui-même.

Il hésita un moment. Regardant la porte, ses jambes serrées, son pieu, le plancher, et les quatre murs de la pièce, la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés… Est-ce qu'il voulait moisir entre ces murs toute la soirée et demain ? Non. Il avait même pas fait ses devoirs, bordel. Et il avait aucune envie de s'y coller. Mais ça l'aurait peut-être mieux aidé à se changer les idées que se confier à Kirishima comme un gros fragile… comme un gros Deku. Ces pensées le satisfaisaient dans un premier temps, mais il se disait que non, en fait. C'était pas être un fragile, c'était juste lui qui savait pas le faire. Exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était pas son style. Sauf en gueulant.

Ouais, c'était la solution de facilité que de refuser.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait choisir ?

« Bon, » avait fini par trancher Kirishima à sa place, « si tu veux rester seul, j'y vais… Mais si t'as besoin, tu sais où j'suis. »

Katsuki réagit malgré lui – encore.

Mais cette fois, peut-être pas pour faire une connerie.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Kirishima avait avancé dans le couloir et s'était retourné à l'entente du bruit. En croisant son regard, il comprit instantanément que quelque chose s'était passé. Et le « oh putain » qu'il lâcha permit à Katsuki de deviner qu'il devait vraiment pas avoir l'air bien.

« Merde, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

—Je… » Katsuki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Putain, entre, je veux pas parler dans le couloir. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler, d'une voix sèche.

Kirishima s'exécuta sur le champ, sans poser de question. Ce type était loyal, Katsuki le savait. Il hésitait à ce qu'il allait dire et faire… Il avait pas envie de perdre un pote. Car c'est ce qu'était Kirishima pour lui, un vrai pote. S'il disait ce qu'il avait fait, il allait le juger et lui aussi penserait qu'il était un gros con fini, c'était sûr.

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre.

Dans le même temps, pendant qu'il restait debout comme un gland, Eijiro s'était assis sur son lit et tapotait la place à côté de lui.

« Je t'écoute, mec, qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

Katsuki consentit à s'assoir et s'avachit jusqu'à être appuyé dos au mur. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, renâclant dans sa barbe.

« J'sais pas.

—Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

Le blond montra les dents.

« J'sais pas comment expliquer, merde ! C'est pas mon genre de faire ça, j'sais pas quoi dire ! Je sais pas comment, ok !? »

Paumé, il gueulait, le fusillant du regard dans sa détresse. Ses yeux se remplissaient encore de larmes malgré lui et il sentait que son visage rougissait. Kirishima parut comprendre, levant les mains en l'air pour tenter de l'apaiser, et fut patient.

« J'vois, j'vois. T'inquiète, c'est toujours chaud d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent. Tiens t'en juste aux faits pour commencer. On verra après. C'est ce que je fais moi quand ça va pas et que j'ai besoin que ça sorte, puis ça vient tout seul ensuite. Ok ? »

Il lui souriait, bienveillant. Katsuki ressentit un bref doute mais il l'ignora.

« J'ai merdé, voilà les faits. »

Kirishima fronça les sourcils.

« Avec Izuku ?

—Ouais, » Katsuki hocha la tête piteusement. « Putain, mec, j'ai essayé de l'embrasser.

—WOW mais c'est trop viril ! Attends, c'est trop cool ! T'as porté tes couilles ! Qu'est-ce que… »

En avisant son visage larmoyant et son trouble, Eijiro comprit que ça ne s'était visiblement pas très bien passé.

« Il t'a jeté ?

—Pire.

—Il t'a cogné ?

—Non, putain ! Il voulait pas. Et j'ai… putain… j'ai forcé… j'ai essayé de… et il voulait pas. J'ai insisté, tu comprends ? Putain, j'ai vraiment merdé. »

Et il éclata en sanglots de nouveau à côté de Kirishima. L'humiliation le rendait furieux, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose.

« Mec, calme-toi. Je comprends pas, ça s'est passé comment ? T'as essayé et il t'a repoussé parce qu'il voulait pas ? Ou t'as vraiment forcé forcé ?

—J'ai forcé, y a pas trente-six moyen de le faire ! Il voulait pas, j'ai voulu le rapprocher de moi, et il disait non, j'écoutais pas. Je me suis repris, mais j'aurais pu le faire... On s'était engueulé, c'est pas la première fois, et ça… je fais que faire de la merde avec lui putain. J'ai vraiment tout foiré, bordel de merde !

—Calme-toi, Katsuki ! »

Katsuki secouait la tête, s'égosillant littéralement :

« Mais tu comprends pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de dégueulasse, j'ai failli l'agresser, merde ! Je suis un putain de malade ! Je te dégoûte, avoue ? »

Entre ses larmes, le blond n'osait pas regarder le visage de son ami. Il finit néanmoins par le faire. Kirishima semblait éberlué et ne pas savoir comment réagir. Bien normal en se mettant à sa place. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration en secouant la tête, hagard.

« Bon, écoute. Je te l'ai dit, j'vois que ça va pas en ce moment, et j'sais que ta relation avec Izuku est pas bien cool. Ça excuse pas tout, et je trouve que t'as été vachement loin, genre tu t'es grave emporté, et c'est chaud, ouais, désolé mec. Mais t'as l'air de te sentir mal pour ça et d'être sincère, donc je pense que ça compte aussi. Tu l'as pas fait, donc si tu t'excuses et que tu te maîtrises, ça reste rattrapable. Difficilement, mais c'est possible. Désespère pas et t'apitoie pas sur toi, ça sert à rien.

—J'sais, » Katsuki grognait mais il le savait réellement, « j'sais tout ça. Mais c'est vraiment la goutte de trop. J'me vénère facilement, j'suis sang-chaud, et j'gueule à tout va, tout le monde dit que je pourrais devenir un Vilain. J'veux pas ça, tu vois, j'veux pas, et j'viens de tenter d'agresser Deku. Putain, je commence _vraiment_ à me conduire comme un Vilain. Et c'est pas tout. Déjà avant, au collège, je l'ai toujours traité comme une merde et je me suis toujours moqué de lui. J'ai pas arrêté de l'emmerder avant le lycée. J'suis devenu jaloux quand il a commencé à se faire draguer. J'me suis conduit comme un connard possessif pitoyable. Jamais il voudra de moi. C'est mort. C'est foutu. »

Kirishima se mordit la lèvre.

« Le truc c'est que tu peux changer ça, t'sais. T'es pas obligé d'être comme ça. Tu peux faire des efforts. Que ça se reproduise plus, déjà pour commencer, et t'excuser. C'est sûr que si tu changes pas, il voudra pas, à sa place, ça se comprend. Mais t'es pas que ça, Katsuki. Avec moi et les autres, t'es pas comme ça. C'est pour ça que je tiens à toi. Tu t'énerves, ok, mais t'es sympa et t'es marrant à râler tout le temps. Tu peux faire autre chose que ça, mec. J't'ai pas connu avant mais du coup si t'as arrêté de l'emmerder c'est que t'as décidé de changer ça et que t'as réussi. Tu peux vraiment changer le reste si tu te remets en question. Faut pas avoir peur de le faire. C'est ça qui te rendra grave plus viril, en plus. »

Katsuki l'écoutait, rongeant son frein. Eijiro continuait.

« Bref, t'sais, un oméga, ou qui que ce soit, quand il cherche un partenaire, il veut avoir confiance. Y a que comme ça que ça pourrait se faire. J'pense qu'Izuku t'aime bien de base. Avec ce qui s'est passé, oublie un peu l'idée d'être avec lui pour le moment, et essaie au moins de t'en faire un ami. Bouge-toi le cul pour pas le perdre et traite-le bien si c'est réciproque. Rattrape tout ça, mon gars. »

Le blond resta silencieux un moment, méditant à ses propos. Être ami avec Deku lui faisait bizarre mais après tout… Kirishima avait raison. C'était sûr que la relation amoureuse, c'était mort à l'heure actuelle. Putain, il était vraiment pas con, le bougre, quand il s'y mettait. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, et son discours le réconfortait. Il était aussi reconnaissant qu'Eijiro l'ait écouté et ait pris le temps de le réconforter avec tout ça.

Il renifla piteusement, essayant de se calmer dans son trouble, et commença à s'apaiser.

Ouais, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et pas de la merde cette fois, il l'espérait bien.

« Merci. »

Kirishima lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« De rien, t'inquiète.

—Tu dis rien à personne pour m'avoir vu chialer, hein ? »

Kirishima leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, crétin. Bon, tu veux que je te laisse ou que je reste avec toi ? »

Katsuki n'hésita pas… ou pas trop, cette fois.

« J'vais me rincer la gueule dans la salle de bain et on se mate un DVD, si ça t'dit. »

Il se grattait la tête, dans la crainte que Kirishima refuse et lui en veuille pour ce qu'il avait révélé. C'était une réaction sensée. Même lui aurait été refroidi à sa place. Et il était, en soi, toujours en train de s'en vouloir. Pourtant, Kirishima avait raison. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il pourrait toujours chialer si ça marchait pas, mais au moins essayer, et correctement.

« Ça marche. »

Kirishima acceptait donc, complaisant. Katsuki savait qu'il n'était pas un bête suiveur, s'il acceptait de rester avec lui, c'est qu'il devait penser ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et voir qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une compagnie en ce moment.

Katsuki se sentait donc soulagé.

Comme quoi, s'être confié, ça l'avait pas rendu plus fragile ou plus faible, finalement.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, après des journées de cours houleuses où Katsuki avait bien pu voir qu'Izuku n'osait plus rencontrer son regard et semblait vraiment abattu tandis que ses potes le fusillaient du regard – y avait visiblement pas que lui qui s'était confié, et il pouvait pas en blâmer l'autre. Il avait honte, ça lui foutait vraiment les boules, mais c'était encore une fois de _sa_ _faute_. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller affronter l'oméga et il s'était douté que ce n'était pas le moment en début de semaine, sitôt après leur altercation. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose en lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser traîner ça trop longtemps. Katsuki n'avait jamais été le genre à attendre éternellement que quelque chose se fasse, il était un actif, non quelqu'un qui se laissait mijoter dans l'incertitude.

Alors il attendit que la fin des cours soit arrivée. Au moment où tout le monde rentrait soit chez soi, soit au dortoir, il s'approcha de son comparse. Les gens de la classe qui étaient encore là les regardaient. En même temps, c'était bizarre que Katsuki s'approche sciemment d'Izuku, surtout en public. Tous avaient compris que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, loin de là.

Mais impossible d'ignorer qu'un Katsuki à l'apparence blasée – alors qu'intérieurement, c'était toute une tension irritante qui se bâtissait – se tenait devant un Izuku qui serra son sac contre sa poitrine en réflexe défensif.

Là, franchement, Katsuki avait plus envie de gueuler sur les autres qui les fixaient qu'autre chose. Ces dits autres reprirent bien vite leur chemin mais il n'empêche que le poids de leur regard traînait encore sur leurs deux silhouettes qui s'affrontaient. Se passant la langue au coin des lèvres, le cendré se lança :

« Deku, faut qu'on parle. »

L'oméga fronça les sourcils.

« Parler ? »

En réflexe, Katsuki grogna.

« Pas ici. Amène ton cul. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Deku s'accrut davantage, si bien que le blond comprit qu'il recommençait à foirer. Ce n'était pas en étant agressif qu'il obtiendrait quoique ce soit de l'autre. Loin de là.

« Je ne te suivrais pas si c'est pour que ça se finisse comme l'autre fois, » articula lentement l'oméga, une pointe de reproche dans la voix mêlée à un léger trémolo.

Katsuki non plus ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite, comme pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, et reprendre contenance.

« Je suis sérieux, » prononça-t-il calmement, « Suis-moi… Me force pas à supplier. »

Le visage d'Izuku se fronçait tout entier, maintenant. Katsuki craignit que ce ne soit mauvais signe, cependant, il finit par se détendre et articuler un 'ok' soupiré avant de le regarder, dans l'attente qu'il guide leurs pas. L'alpha comprit et les guida en direction d'un endroit isolé. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Katsuki se disait que le tableau était pour le moins étonnant. Deku marchait un peu en retrait, mais quand même pas autant qu'il aurait pu le faire y'a quelques temps de ça. Signe qu'il avait pris en confiance. Ce retrait était discret, de plus. Un œil peu attentif les aurait vu côte à côte.

Côte à côte. Pas comme une brute et sa victime, pas comme deux ennemis. Comme des égaux.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir en cul de sac entre quelques salles de classes, et y bifurquèrent.

Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, la tension qui émanait d'eux était certaine. Izuku avait les yeux humides, Katsuki le voyait. Ils devaient tous deux souffrir de cette situation. Et le blond n'arrivait pas à parler. Il y avait réfléchi, il en avait discuté avec Kirishima, il avait encore réfléchi. Y avait plein de trucs qu'il aurait aimé dire et qu'il avait à dire. Plein.

Sa bouche restait close. Et ses mains devenaient moites.

Izuku se racla la gorge.

« Bon, Kacchan… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas…

—C'est chaud pour moi, laisse-moi le temps ! »

Katsuki avait gueulé. Izuku recula, serrant les poings.

« Je ne comprends toujours rien, mais tu n'es pas le seul pour qui c'est 'chaud', Kacchan ! »

Son exclamation sèche et son regard décidé eurent raison de l'hésitation de Katsuki.

« Samedi dernier… »

Izuku changea instantanément d'expression. L'alpha se raffermit – hors de question qu'il bégaie comme un con.

« Pour samedi dernier… J'ai merdé, j'ai vraiment fait de la merde. J'suis désolé, ok ?! » Il planta son regard dans celui de son homologue, et continua : « J'ai été emporté par tes putains de phéromones de merde, mais c'est moi qui ai été faible. Et qu'ai été une merde. Je t'ai toujours trouvé idiot et naïf, même si t'as maintenant une individualité et que t'es fort. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te traiter comme ça. Ce que j'ai fait avec toi au collège, c'était nul, j'avoue, je sais. Je sais, t'entends ? J'ai arrêté quand tu m'as aidé, et je comptais pas reproduire ça. J'ai toujours été nul avec toi mais je veux plus ça. Deku, je veux être ton alpha. Je ne veux pas te voir avec un autre alpha, je veux que tu sois mon oméga. Je te dirais pas que je t'aime, j'suis paumé sur ça, mais je veux être avec toi. Je le veux vraiment. Tout ce que je t'ai fait avant, tout ce que je fais depuis quelques mois, je sais que j'ai été un enfoiré… Je le sais ! Je regrette d'avoir utilisé la force sur toi. Je veux changer, être un héros digne de ce nom, et que tu me pardonnes. »

Il l'avait dit. Il haletait maintenant, sa poitrine se levait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, et il cherchait à lire dans la silhouette raide et éberluée de l'oméga.

En face de lui, Izuku était partagé.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir de la colère par rapport à ces mots. Ne pas vouloir le voir avec un autre alpha, vouloir être avec lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Surtout, « vouloir qu'il lui pardonne ». Ça ne dépendait pas du vouloir de Katsuki, mais du _sien_. Il y avait ses excuses et la reconnaissance, certes, de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Certes, c'était important, pour Izuku. Que Kacchan prenne enfin la responsabilité de ses actes. Il l'avait toujours voulu, il avait toujours espéré que Katsuki serait un jour capable de prendre conscience que ce qu'il lui avait fait était _mal_. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il se rendait compte que ça ne dissipait pas certains doutes. Les larmes montaient petit à petit à ses yeux et il les sentait déjà couler – le mélange d'émotion. Izuku se sentait indéniablement perdu et encore incroyablement remonté.

Car quant à ce qu'il pensait de sa déclaration, Izuku était plus concis. Il n'était pas une marchandise, n'était pas un jouet, et s'il voulait profondément sortir avec Katsuki, il ne le voulait pas si l'autre ne modifiait pas son attitude, que s'il obtenait la preuve qu'il était sincère et que ce n'était pas juste un revirement irréfléchi.

Il attendait qu'il lui montre une prise de conscience plus grande que de simples mots. Il n'allait pas se céder si vite, pas comme ça. Il déglutit, la bouche sèche.

« Kacchan, je… »

Katsuki grogna, le coupant, et Izuku en perdit ses mots.

« J'te supplierais pas, Deku, donc sois tu dis oui, sois tu dis non, okay ? Et arrête de chouiner, puis pars pas à murmurer dans ta barbe sinon je vais me vénère. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, et cette approche agressive déplut à l'oméga. Izuku déglutit à nouveau. Il soupira d'agacement. Il ne voulait pas flancher parce que Kacchan s'énervait. Ne pas se faire avoir par ça, et s'écraser. Ce n'était simplement _plus_ lui. Il releva le regard, reniflant malgré lui, et prononça lentement :

« Une part de moi veut. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu sais. Quoique je réponde, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant ça se passe correctement entre nous, que tu ne me forces à rien et que tu me traites convenablement. »

Ses yeux aussi tremblants que son corps se posèrent sur le jeune homme plus grand – il avait toujours peur de Katsuki, ce qui en soi constituait un obstacle. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en voyant que Katsuki se rapprochait. Ce dernier recula lui aussi, comme peiné de ce manque de confiance, qui se justifiait pourtant.

« J'le ferais, j'ai dit que j'avais merdé et j'te demanderais pas ça si j'comptais pas l'faire. J'sais que pour le moment tu dois pas avoir envie de me dire oui. Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour me rattraper, j'le ferais. Pour tout. Pas seulement pour avoir forcé les choses avec toi. J'ai pu envie que ça soit comme ça entre nous, moi non plus. C'est allé trop loin pour moi aussi. Je te demande pardon, sincèrement. C'est pas mon genre de dire ça et encore plus en le pensant pas donc crois-moi, merde. »

Izuku s'essuya les yeux de doigts tremblants.

« Je l'ai voulu, tu sais, » avoua-t-il, « pendant des années, je n'attendais que ça. Que tu t'excuses, que tu admettes avoir eu tort… ça me touche, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas encore te dire oui. J'espère que tu comprends. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne d'abord ami, petit à petit. Ça nous a fait beaucoup de mal à tous les deux, alors il faudra du temps. Si, au bout de ce temps, on arrive à s'entendre… Je pourrais dire oui. Je veux seulement que tu me prouves que tu es sincère. »

Il pleurait toujours, avoir tenté de dissiper ses larmes ne changeait rien au problème.

Katsuki ne pleurait pas, lui, mais il sentait que son regard devenait brûlant et que sa respiration nasale devenait sifflante.

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse, elle ne le surprenait donc pas et ne le peinait pas. Il était heureux, en quelque sorte. D'avoir l'occasion de changer tout ça.

Il déglutit.

« Très bien. Je le ferais.

—Alors ça marche… pour l'amitié. »

Izuku eut alors une réaction qui étonna Katsuki.

Il lui tendait la main.

Katsuki la toisa. Sur la peau nue des doigts, il voyait les marques de brûlures qu'il lui avait infligés, et les cicatrices résultant de combats qu'Izuku s'était lui-même infligé.

Il inspira, expira, et se saisit de sa main.

Il laissa sa paume moite reposer contre celle d'Izuku, en signe de confiance. Leurs yeux larmoyants miroitaient leurs peines fraîches et leurs espoirs, aussi amer que certain, de réparer une relation abîmée, qui avait failli être brisée. Pour cela, il ne fallait que de la bonne volonté, de l'honnêteté, et de la bienveillance. Dans l'état actuel des choses, aussi, surtout, du temps.

Izuku lâcha sa main sur un sourire crispé – tentative amicale, et Katsuki hocha la tête en s'éloignant.

Quand il regagna sa chambre au dortoir, Katsuki n'hésitait plus. Il savait ce qu'il ferait. Il avait longtemps été un connard, parce qu'il se faisait dominer par ses pulsions violentes et sa colère. Il s'était acharné sur Deku par jalousie, orgueil, haine aveugle, puis un amour refoulé. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de reprendre le pouvoir sur lui-même, et d'en céder une part égale dans sa relation avec Deku, s'il tenait vraiment à ce que ça s'arrange.

Il ferma les yeux en se mettant au lit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il y tenait, il changerait.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **J'admets que ça me fait une pointe d'émotion de conclure la première partie de ce projet parce que j'ai quand même bien trimé dessus et j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que ça se voyait et que ce "dernier" chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes :).**

 **Maintenant que vous avez lu, je peux détailler un peu le pourquoi du comment du découpage : je comptais initialement poursuivre l'histoire directement après ce chapitre avec l'évolution de la relation nouvelle entre Katsuki et Izuku, qui veulent vraiment la réparer mais sont quand même coincés entre l'amertume, la douleur, et le dégoût autant pour l'un que pour l'autre de ce qu'était leur relation de base. C'est toujours sur ça que je compte jouer ensuite, mais avec une ellipse d'un an ! Je me suis dit que c'était mieux, et que ça donnerait matière à rentrer dans les détails de l'évolution d'une manière plus directe puisqu'on serait en plein dedans, vu qu'en un an il peut s'être passé plein de choses x'). J'ai quelques idées qui me plaisent beaucoup pour cette suite, et j'ai rédigé le scénario de moitié, je devrais le compléter sous peu. Cette suite s'appellera "Back to You" :3.**

 **En soi, je trouve que cette première fin a un côté conclusif satisfaisant à mes yeux, de fait, peut-être qu'elle suffira à certains, mais j'espère que la suite vous intéresse en tout cas :) !**

 **Quant à ce chapitre, petit parallèle entre la discussion Izuku/Tenya/Ochako et Eijiro/Katsuki (Un peu de KiriBaku bromance, ça fait pas de mal xD) j'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi ces moments friendship, qui sont déterminants dans l'évolution de nos cocos parce qu'ils ont chacun du soutien pour prendre les bonnes décisions ;).**

 **Et oui, Katsuki se rend compte qu'il doit changer, et il le veut vraiment ! Je trouvais ça logique avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu dans cette histoire et l'incident du dernier chapitre qui était vraiment de trop pour eux deux. J'espère que ça vous aura semblé bien amené en tout cas !**

 **Reviews sur tout ça, sur cette histoire en général ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Réponses anonymes du chapitre 7 :**

 **Cookiepower : Merci, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu :D**

 **PetitPoney : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies trouvé ça émouvant :) ! J'espère que le revirement de Katsuki dans ce chap' t'a plu ;) !**

 **Mirtie252 : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que la confrontation était très intense pour eux, et finalement, ça aura eu du bon... :p.**

 **Moi : (Ton pseudo m'a fait rire xD) Merci beaucoup, et non ne t'en fais pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! J'étais juste occupée et sur d'autres projets, comme dit au-dessus :) ! J'espère en tout cas que si tu repasses par là cette fin te satisfera ^^ !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup :D ! Je suis contente que le développement psychologique te plaise :) !**

 **Fifi : Comme tu auras pu le voir, la suite est là ;) ! Merci :3**


End file.
